To Hold Her Heart
by AylaBear23
Summary: Jacob is forced to leave Renesmee when she is a baby. He comes back to her 7 years later, but can she learn to trust him, again? Renesmee is constantly terrorised by the Voltori and other prejudices against her family. How does she cope? Read to find out!
1. I Spy

**A/N I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own The Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**NOTE: I changed a few small things from the ending of Breaking Dawn to add climax to my story. For Examble: Renesmee grows at a normal rate, but will stop growing at the age 17... so i guess a few big changes:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 1: I Spy

It still amazes me how one "meant to be innocent thought" can lead to such a dramatic problem. But as soon as I thought it, I was kicked out of their house and told to never come back. Of course HE knew I couldn't stay away, but he sure did make sure I was gone for a while. She probably doesn't even remember me; she was only one when I left. I'm talking about Renesmee Cullen. The only reason for my existence. The sun that I revolve around.

It was just an average Saturday. I was playing blocks with Nessie on the living room floor, thinking about our future. I hoped that one day we would be as happy as Sam and Emily. I was remembering how peaceful everything was when they were together, how they would talk so sweetly to each other, the way he kissed her. _HUGE MISTAKE! _That really pissed Edward off. He took it the wrong way and the next thing I knew I was being thrown out of the house. Literally. That was the last time I really saw her. She looked up at me with those soft brown eyes and smiled. Then she cried out my name as I was violently thrown out. When I looked back, she was being taken out of the room by _Blondie_. Reaching out towards me. My heart shattered into a million pieces. But I knew that if I wanted to say on her father's good side, I would have to respect his wishes and stay away until he was ready to except the fact that there was no keeping me from Renesmee. Now, 7 years later, I can no longer stay away.

I feel like a creep, hiding in the woods, watching an eight year old girl during recess. But at this point, I don't really care. I have free time during the day and there is no other way I can be near her. Her whole family is way too overprotective for me to sneak in to her house or try and approach her at some park. Once, I was driving behind Edward on the high way on my way to the super market. He must have realized it was me because he slammed on the brakes and turned right around in the opposite direction. It took everything I had not to follow them. I could see Edward driving, but the windows in the back seat were dimmed, so I couldn't tell if Nessie was in the car or not. My guess is yes, or maybe the turn wouldn't have been so abrupt. So here I am, hidden by the trees and the chain linked fence. My watch said 12:29, so only 1 minute until she came out. Thirty seconds. 10… 9… 8… The bell went off and about fifty third grade girls came pouring out of the building. I looked around for Nessie until I saw her. She was standing in a circle with some of her friends. They were a giggling about something. I wanted so badly to call out her name. I would probably get arrested if I did. Although, it might be worth it just for her to know that I exist. Then again, she probably wouldn't like me as much if I were in jail. _Argh this is so frustrating!_ I punched a near-by tree in anger, splitting it in half. It made a loud noise and she looked up._ Crap!_ Her other friends didn't seem to notice. Slowly, she started walking towards the fence. Suddenly, I wondered if she could see me. She _was_ half vampire, but I thought I was pretty well concealed. I wanted to back away as fast as i could, but something stopped me. I could feel myself being pulled towards her and I wondered if she felt the same thing. She had a curious look on her face as she carefully approached the fence.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" one of the other girls called.

_HA! So the nickname HAD stuck!_

"Nothing, I just want to see something," she called back in her wind-chime-like voice.

She was right at the fence now, and she looked through the trees. I made sure I was well hidden behind a large pine tree. We were so close that I could probably reach out and touch her. I didn't, of course. She seemed to hesitate for a second.

"H-hello?" she whispered.

There was dead silence for a full ten seconds as she listened, her head cocked to one side.

"Hello Renesmee, my name is Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me your reviews and feedback! I would love to know what you thought and if you want me to keep writing...<strong>


	2. Stranger Danger

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I Do NOT own the Twilight Sage. No copyright infringment intended.**

**A/N please remember that I have changed some things from Breaking Dawn. Renesmee Grows at a normal rate but will stop growing at age 17. **

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 2: Stranger Danger

She gasped in surprise. It made me laugh and she frowned in response.

"How do you know my name?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her tone now.

Oh crap… wasn't expecting that question.

"_Magic," _I said slyly.

She seemed to consider this for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, and then decided against it. She moved on to her next question.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Wasn't expecting that one either. I seriously should have thought this through more carefully.

"I think the more important question is why you are talking to a strange guy in the woods," I said.

She pursed her lips, "I could stop if you want."

"No!" I said, it came out harsher then I meant. "I mean I want to talk to you."

"Can I at least _see_ you?" she asked.

I stepped out from behind the tree. She looked at me for a couple seconds and seemed to deem me safe because she sat down on the grass and looked like she wanted to continue our conversation. I sat down too, making sure I was slightly hidden by a bush.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," I said with a smile.

She thought for a while.

"How did you _really _know my name?"

"Well, we used to be friends when you were a baby," I answered.

"I don't remember that."

I didn't expect her to remember, but it still hurt to hear.

"You were very young," I said quietly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"You don't look 17."

"I had a growth spurt."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Uh… I finished early."

"Where do you live?"

"La Push."

It went on like that for the rest of recess. She would ask a question and I would answer it as honestly as possible. By the time the bell rang, she had asked a ton of questions. She truly seemed interested in what I had to say.

"I have to go now," she said in a disappointed voice.

"Ok, bye Nessie, it was nice talking to you."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do!" she answered, almost_ too_ quickly.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a chuckle, "and one more thing. If you want to see me again, we have to keep this a secret. You can't even _think_ about it."

"Ok Jacob." She seemed to understand what I was getting at. She waved to me and then ran off towards the school. I couldn't believe how well that went. It was definitely more than I could have hoped for. I ran back into the woods, phasing in the process.

"_Creep," said Leah._

"_I kinda have to agree with Leah on this one," said Embry._

"_Shut up guys! You don't know what it's like," I retorted._

"_Jake, you're freaking talking to an eight year old during recess. Do you know how weird that is? If her family finds out, you are SO dead," said Leah._

_I howled in response and Quil joined us. He watched the replay of what had just happened with Nessie in my head. I needed someone else who had imprinted to back me up here._

"_Dude," said Quil, "Even _I_ think it's pretty weird."_

"_Argh! You guys are not help! Quil, what if you weren't allowed to see Claire anymore? Wouldn't you do anything just to make sure that she was okay and happy?"_

"_Well yeah, I guess but-"_

"_THEN CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE I'M COMING FROM!"_

"_Umm... sure Jake," he said. I could still sense the doubt in his tone. _

I mumbled something about being unhelpful and then phased back. I was pretty damn annoyed at everyone at this point. Well, everyone except Nessie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and give feedback! I would love to know what you think...<strong>


	3. My New Friend Jacob

**Please remember that Nessie grows at a normal rate but will stop growing at age 17!**

**I am NOT Stephanie Meyer! I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 3: My New Friend Jacob

This morning I woke up super early. Usually mommy or dad has to drag me out of bed in order to get me off to school on time, but I really wanted to get to school today. Lots of exciting thing were going to happen. First is that my third grade teacher, Mrs. Hawthorn, was going to be absent, so we would get a substitute instead. Second, Aunt Rosalie would be bringing me to school _and _picking me up because mommy and dad are on a hunting trip right now. And third, I would get to see Jacob. Jacob is a really nice boy I met yesterday. I was talking to my friends when I heard a weird cracking sound and saw a movement in the woods. It looked like a person so I went over to the fence to see if there was someone there. I said hello. I wasn't _really _expecting anyone to be there, but someone said hello back to me! He even knew my name. He told me that his name was Jacob Black. He said he was my friend when I was a baby, only I couldn't remember him.

I put on my school uniform and put my hair in braids. I chose pink ribbons today to match my nails. Aunt Alice had done them last night. I had to sleep in the big house last night because nobody would be at my house. It was a good thing that dad was gone or he might have heard me thinking about Jacob. Nobody was supposed to know about him for now. I wondered if Jake knew about my dad being able to hear people's thoughts. He _had_ said not to think about him, so maybe. I just had to think of a way to NOT think about Jacob by the time my dad got back. I was a pro at that now, so I didn't really expect it to be a problem.

My whole family was awake when I came downstairs. Well, they never _actually _sleep since they're vampires. I sleep because I'm half vampire. My mom was human when she had me, but then she got changed to a vampire by daddy.

At school, the substitute was really nice and she didn't yell at us if we talked too much. We were starting to learn multiplication. We did a worksheet from our practice book. I thought it was really easy, but my other classmates didn't. Actually, they didn't understand it at all. That usually happens though. My teachers say that I'm advanced for my age.

At lunch, I sat with my best friend, Ally Samulson. I've known her since kindergarten. Because I'm half vampire/half human, I eat people food and drink blood. I'm used to people food, though, because I have to eat it during school. It's not too bad, either.

"Why didn't you play with us at recess yesterday?" Ally asked.

"Oh… I… uh… well I wanted to practice my addition and subtraction," I answered. I tried not to sound suspicious.

"But you're the best in the class," she said.

"Yeah, but I still need to practice."

"Oh, well are you gonna play with us today?"

"No, I think I need to practice multiplication now." I hate lying.

"Oh ok, that's fine." That's why I liked Ally. She was very excepting and she didn't push things. "Now that I think about it, I might need to practice some of my multiplication, too."

When the bell rang for recess, I headed straight to the fence. I really hoped Jacob would be there today. He _said _he would be.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Hi Nessie!" he answered. I couldn't see him, but I heard the smile in his voice, "Is it my turn to ask the questions today?"

"Umm, if you want to," I said. I was still hoping to ask him a few more, but they could wait.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Guess!" I said.

"Hmm ok, um pink?"

"How did you know!" I asked excitedly.

"Your ribbons," he said simply. I giggled.

"What's _your _favorite color?"

"Probably brown," he said.

I wrinkled my nose. Brown was such a plain and boring color.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

"Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles!"

"Favorite holiday?"

"Christmas!" I exclaimed.

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolves probably," I answered.

"Me too! Why?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Because they're fast," I said simply.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Tell me about your family."

* * *

><p><strong>Please give reviews and feedback!<strong>


	4. Third Time's a Charm

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N Remember Renesmee grows at a normal rate and will stop growing at age 17.**

**Leave reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 4: Third Time's a Charm

I wanted to know absolutely everything about Renesmee. I loved listening to her talk. Her favorite color was pink. And her best friend was Ally. She loved her family, but found them to be a little overprotective. She didn't like her teacher because she was too strict and hated wearing a school uniform because the stockings were itchy and the sweater was hot. Thirty minutes for recess just wasn't enough. She left me again to go back to class reluctantly, but I promised I'd be back tomorrow. In my mind, everything was going great. Boy was I wrong.

On the third day that I went to visit Nessie, things seemed to go smoothly in the beginning. After lunch, she came out of the school and met me by the fence again. She was excited because her parents were coming back from their "hiking" trip that day and she couldn't wait to see them when she got home. this had been the longest time that they had ever been away from her and she really missed them. She was right in the middle of telling me about how she wished her substitute teacher had stayed a second day, because that meant her teacher was back when- _speak of the devil!_

"Renesmee Cullen! WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING TO!" Screeched her teacher.

Nessie went pale, well paler then she already was if that was possible. _Crap crap crap CRAP!_

"You're lucky I didn't call the police!" whispered Mrs. Hawthorn in disgust, "Renesmee's father is on his way here right now."

Man was I in trouble. the only reason Mrs. Hawthorn _didn't_ call the cops was because she called Edward first and he told her that there was no need and that he knew who I was. So here I am, sitting in Mrs. Hawthorn's office waiting for my worst nightmare to burst through the door. I could see why Renesmee didn't like Mrs. Hawthorn. She even looked mean. she had horn-rimmed glasses and her graying hair was pulled back tight in a bun, stretching her face out. Her shirt was buttoned all the way up to her neck, and she wouldn't even let me explain the situation as she practically dragged me into her office. Of course what was I supposed to say to the woman? That I was only here because my soul mate's father doesn't allow me within a fifty foot radius of the girl and I knew that if I didn't talk to her soon I would probably give up on all together. They would have me locked up for sure.

The only thing that kept me together was knowing that Renesmee was waiting just outside this office. If I was lucky, maybe I would be able to catch a glimpse of her before Edward hauled me into the street and ripped my arms off. Just then, Edward burst through the door. I could hardly read his expression, though I could tell he was struggling to keep his poker face.

"Mrs. Hawthorn, would you please let me speak to Jacob. Alone."

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen. I'll bring Renesmee back to class," replied Mrs. Hawthorn sweetly. I hated her.

After she left, Edward stood there for a minute, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"Jacob. Did I not make it clear that I wanted you to stay away from my daughter? Was throwing you out of MY HOUSE HEAD FIRST NOT ENOUGH?

"You know I can't control-" I started...

"YOU HAVE TO TRY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO HER!" Ugh more yelling. I could tell Edward was struggling now to control his rage. It took him a few minutes to calm himself.

_Edward listen, _I thought, _all I want is for Renesmme to be safe and happy. I don't think of her any other way. I have only known her for three days now and already I love her and as far as i can tell, she's pretty fond of me, too. _I replayed the past three days in my head._ Please just let me be her friend and accept the fact that there is no keeping me away from her anymore. No matter where she goes, I will be there too. I love her more than my own life._

He was silent for a moment. Thinking. I read this as a good sign, but with Edward, you never know. He might be think of different ways to kill me.

"I'm not going to kill you" he said calmly, "I love Renesmee too and I want her to be happy. Now that she's met you and there seems to be some attachment, I can only assume that taking you out of her life again will cause more damage than letting you stay in it. But I warn you, Jacob. I will not stand for anything. One step out of line and I will be sending you flying into the street again."

I looked up, hardly believing what I had just heard.

"Y-yes sir," I stammered.

And just like that, Edward left the room, leaving me happier than i had been in years. 7 years to be exact.

RENESMEE'S POV

I couldn't understand why everyone was making such a fuss out of this. Jacob was really nice and he wasn't hurting me or anything. We were friends, and I actually really liked him. When I saw daddy in the hallway outside of Mrs. Hawthorn's room, I asked him if he was mad at me.

"No, my love. I'm not mad at you. Jacob however..." he trailed off.

After a moment, Mrs. Hawthorn came out and took me back to class. We started science, we were learning about fossils. I couldn't concentrate though. I was too busy thinking about what daddy was saying to Jacob. I had never seen him that angry before. I stared out the window, hoping to see Jacob or daddy in the parking lot. I wondered if daddy would be mad enough to hurt Jake. This made me nervous. I couldn't help it. I started tapping my foot. It was a nervous habit. Most of the time I didn't even notice I was doing it, other people usually pointed it out to me. It actually got on a lot of people's nervous.

"Renesmee, would you please keep your foot still!" asked Mrs. Hawthorn.

I stopped mid tap. This day just kept getting worse and worse. I tried to pay attention but my mind kept wandering back to the office where I knew Jake and daddy were. Eventually I gave up and just pretended to be listening. Every once in a while I peeked out the window to look for daddy. I was relieved when I saw Jake leaving from the main office and running towards the woods. He jumped the fence in such a swift movement that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is there something funny, Renesmee?" asked Mrs. Hawthorn.

"No," I answered quietly. I could feel myself turning red._ Great_.

Mrs. Hawthorn continued teaching and the rest of the day went by painfully slow. By the time the bell rang at 3:00, I couldn't wait to be out of school. I packed my backpack as fast as I could and practically sprinted outside. I stopped in my tracks when I got outside. There was Jacob, leaning against his car with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Nessie! Your dad said I could give you a ride home from school today."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to know what you think! Leave a review!<strong>


	5. No More Secrets

**Tell me what you thought! Leave a review!**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 5: No More Secrets

Nessie and I spent every waking moment (that she wasn't in school) together. I slept on a mattress next to her bed almost every night. We ate meals together and watched TV together. She had me wrapped around her little finger all over again and I loved it. We did whatever she wanted to do and I followed her wherever she went, happily. Her family wasn't thrilled, of course. Bella was the only one that was actually happy to see me again. Although she was still pretty annoyed that I imprinted on her daughter, she would just have to get over that.

Before, when I wasn't allowed to see Nessie, I was solemn and irritable all the time. I was always mad at someone and got into fights easily. Not to mention that I had turned to alcohol on more than one occasion to ease the pain. But now, I could feel myself becoming a totally different guy. I laughed easier, breathed lighter, and enjoyed life altogether. Heck, I'd even stopped cursing!

The only problem was that I didn't know how to tell Nessie that I could turn into wolf. It's not that I didn't want her to know. There was just never a good time to tell her. I figured I just had to come right out and say it. I knew it was silly, but I was afraid of what her reaction would be. She had enough craziness going on in her life to last a lifetime. One thing was for sure though: I couldn't tell her that her family and mine were natural born enemies. I was afraid it would crush her. I knew keeping this from her could turn disastrous, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

About a month after Edward gave me his "blessing" to be friend with his daughter again, we were hiking through the woods near her house. It was a pretty average day and we were bored. When we stopped to take a break, I decided it was time to tell her.

"Nessie," I began nervously, "would you still like me, no matter what? Even if I told you I was… let's just say… a scary monster?"

"Um, probably… why?" she asked, curious.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok. I can do that."

"I can turn into a wolf."

"Liar!" she accused.

"No really! I'm not lying. I never lie to you Nessie, you know that!" I said quickly.

She crossed her arms, "Prove it."

"Ok," I said with a small smile, "close your eyes."

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

"Nessie, would you still like me, no matter what? Even if I told you I was… let's just say… a scary monster?" asked Jake. We had been taking a walk in the woods and decided to stop in a small clearing to take a break.

"Um, probably… why?" I asked. That was an odd question. Of course, I would probably like Jake no matter what.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok. I can do that." I was good at keeping secrets since I had so many of my own.

"I can turn into a wolf."

"Liar!" I said.

"No really! I'm not lying. I never lie to you Nessie," he said. As far as I could tell, that was true.

"Prove it!" I challenged, crossing my arms.

He smiled, "Ok, close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes but still covered them. I counted to five and then uncovered them. What I saw made me gasp. Standing in front of me where Jacob had just been was a wolf. A huge wolf, at least twice my size. I was amazed! Amazed, but not shocked. With a family of vampires, and being a half vampire yourself, you kind of start to believe that not every fairytale you hear is just make-believe. It was actually pretty cool that Jake was a wolf. I wondered if he knew about vampires. I reached out and stroked his head. He started licking my face like a puppy dog which made me laugh. He put his paw in front of his eyes, motioning for me to cover mine again. I did and when I uncovered them, Jacob was back as a normal person. He just stood there with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Wow Jake! Just… wow! That was really cool! How did you do it? Does anyone else know you can change into a wolf? Are there any other people like you?" I could feel the questions bubbling on my tongue and I couldn't keep them contained.

"Well, I don't exactly know how I change into a wolf, I just do it. Your whole family knows I'm a wolf. Actually, I have a whole pack. A lot of the guys down a La Push are wolves, too." He answered. He seemed happy about something. Probably that I didn't run off screaming. "Speaking of your family, I know that they are all vampires. I know about _you_, too."

"How-"I started…

"I've been friends with your mom since we were kids. She told me." He didn't seem all that truthful, but I decided not to push it.

"Did you know I could do this?" I reached up and put my hand to his cheek, showing him a vision of him as a wolf.

He smiled and nodded.

I smiled, too, suddenly feeling free. I was happy that we didn't have any more secrets between us.

"Good," I said happily, "No more secrets!"


	6. My Almost Birthday

**Again, Renesmee grows at a normal pace and will stop growing at age 17.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 7: My Almost Birthday

*Three Years Later*

"Happy almost birthday Nessie!" shouted Jacob, "This is the last day you get to be ten years old!"

"Uhhhhhh," I groaned, "It's too earlllyyy."

Just then, mommy came through the door. "Come on Nessie, you have to get up! You're gonna be late for school."

All I did was roll over and put a pillow over my head. Jacob jumped on the bed and started tickling me. I screamed and giggled. He didn't stop until daddy came in. Ugh! Daddy _always_ had to ruin the fun. Usually, he would have made some comment on that thought, but after one look at his face, I knew that now was not the time for joking around.

"We have to get Nessie out of here now!" he said urgently.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me protectively. "What's going on?"

Daddy looked at mommy. "It's the Volturi. Alice saw them coming."

I didn't know what they were talking about, but mommy and Jake suddenly looked more serious.

"How much time do we have?"

"It might already be too late."

"Nessie, I need you to listen to me very carefully," said daddy sternly, "pack up you things and then Jacob is going to take you somewhere. We don't have much time, so hurry. I'll explain everything later. I love you baby."

My mother kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you."

My parents looked into each other's eyes and then left the room. Jake was already packing my bag. I ran to help him, grabbing only the essentials. We had most of my clothes packed in my pink duffle bag in less than a minute. Jacob slung it over his shoulder and was pulling me out the back door. We got into his car and I got one last look at my house before we sped out of sight.

"Jacob. What's going on?"

He said nothing, only focusing on the road.

"JAKE! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL WE'RE GOING!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. I felt my world being turned upside down in less than ten minutes.

He looked a little stunned, but quickly recovered. "When you were a baby, the Volturi came because they thought you were a full vampire. Vampire babies aren't… they aren't allowed to live because they're uncontrollable. We showed them that you're half vampire. They had never seen anything like you before. They left without a fight, but now they're becoming restless. We knew that they would come back eventually, but we didn't think it would be so soon."

I remained silent for a moment; taking it all in. "So they want… they want to kill me?"

"We don't know exactly what they want to do. All we know is that they are becoming more interested in half vampires. They might only want to talk, but we don't want to risk anything. I'm not telling your family where I'm taking you. That way they can't find you and you'll be safe. All _we_ have to do is wait this out."

I couldn't speak. I was completely in shock. Why hadn't anyone told me about this before? Jacob seemed to know my question before I asked it.

"We didn't tell you about this because we didn't want to scare you. We weren't sure if they would ever come, so we didn't see the need to worry you."

I don't know if I fell asleep, but I can't remember much else from that car trip. I know we drove for about five hours before Jacob realized I hadn't eaten anything. He stopped somewhere, I don't know where because I was still in shock, and got me some food. I ate a little bit of it, not tasting anything. I knew Jacob was as worried as I was. He didn't show it, but I could just tell. I felt like a lot of the time I knew what Jake was feeling and he knew what I was feeling. It was a weird connection we had. At about six p.m. we pulled into a hotel parking lot. Jake carried me in and put me on the bed, then went into the bathroom. I woke up around eleven and saw him asleep next to me. I snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, there was light coming through the window. Jake was awake, too, writing in a notebook.

"Hi," I said simply.

He looked at me with relief. "I was getting worried about you."

"I'm okay, just tired," I said. It was weird that I was tired because all I had done was sleep.

"It's okay honey, I'm here. You can go back to sleep. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

I closed my eyes again. After a minute I remembered something. "Jake?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you," and then I was out.

The next time I woke up, there was a small box with wrapping paper on it next to my pillow. I sat up slowly and looked around. I heard water running and assumed that Jacob was in the shower. After a second, I realized that it was my birthday. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten. Jacob came out a few minutes later and sat on the bed. He held the little box in his hand.

"Happy birthday," he said.

I blushed, carefully unwrapping the box. Inside was a simple necklace with a small silver heart charm. I gasped.

"It's beautiful!" I cried.

Jacob picked up the necklace and placed it around my neck. I turned around and hugged him.

"Well, it's not one of Alice's parties, but I'm glad you like it," he said happily.

"Thank you, Jake, I really really love it," I smiled.

It felt like a hundred years ago that Jake was waking me up for my "almost birthday." The fact that today was my actual birthday seemed unreal.

"We are going to relocate today. The farther away we are, the better," Jacob said while we were on the elevator. We went up to the checkout desk. I noticed a restroom and realized that I really did have to go.

"Jake, I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay go ahead, but come right back!" He said, "And don't talk to anyone!"

I ran over to the bathroom, rolling my eyes. While I was washing my hands, a nice looking girl came out of a stall and started washing her hands, too. She smiled at me.

"Hi," she said sweetly, "What's your name?"

"Renemsee," I smiled back, "what's yours?"

"Jane," she said.


	7. The Chase

JACOB'S POV

Chapter 7: The Chase

I sighed as I watched Nessie run off towards the bathroom. I was still paranoid about her safety even though she was only thirty feet away. I didn't feel right unless she was in my arms. While I was waiting to check out of the hotel, my phone started buzzing. The caller ID told me it was Edward.

"Tell me what has been going on right now! Do you know what I'm going through here?" I yelled into the phone, making the lady in front of me jump.

"Jake, we don't have time to explain! I need you to make sure Nessie doesn't talk to anyone and DO NOT let her go off on her own. You know how naive she can be. We think someone might have picked up your trail and started tracking you. It's probably nothing, but _please _take extra precaution."

"I always do vamp…" The phone slipped from my hand. I smelled it before I saw it. I turned around and gasped. My eyes went immediately to Renesmee, passed out in someone's arms. I looked up at the vampire holding her. Suddenly I was on fire. Every inch of my body seared in pain. I crumpled to the floor. And just like that, it stopped. That distraction gave the vamp just enough time to get away. I picked up the phone, leaving all of our luggage behind, and ran. Adrenaline pumping through me. I ran as fast as possible, trying to follow the scent. It got fainter as I went on when it suddenly split into two directions. I was at a loss at which on to take. So I did the next best thing. I called her father.

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" yelled Edward, "WE TRUSTED YOU WITH HER!"<p>

I was pacing back and forth in the Cullen's "to perfect to be real" living room. Bella was on the couch next to Edward, sobbing into her hands. It had been a day since Nessie's capture, but nobody seemed to know what to do. We couldn't just march right up to them a demand that they give her back. Apparently, the Volturi don't _play _that way.

"I know you're mad! But yelling at me isn't going to get Nessie back! We need to go get her now!" I yelled back.

Apparently, after the vamp called Jane had a hold of Nessie, the rest of the Volturi at the Cullen's house spontaneously left. Nobody had known that all of this would take place in a day. They thought it would be weeks before _they_ would even get close to finding Renesmee. Suddenly, I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach.

"NESSIE!" I called out frantically.

Everyone in the room stared at me. I felt the pull again and resisted the urge to yell.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but something bad is going to happen to her if we don't get there on time! I can feel it! Please listen to me!" I pleaded with them.

"We can't just _go_!" said Blondie, "We need a plan or something!"

I growled at her. How could she not see that we didn't have time to make up some plan?

"Fine! You guys can make up a plan, but I'm going now!" I felt the pull in my stomach again.

"If you go, we all go," said Edward standing up, "I trust Jacob's instinct. If he says Nessie's in danger, then I'm not going to waste one more moment of time to save her!"

I held onto a couch to resist crumpling to the floor as the pull in my stomach became so strong, it was almost painful. The rest of the Cullen's, including Blondie, stood up and we were out the door in a matter of seconds. I threw off my shorts as I phased, not caring who saw me.

_Hey Jake, what's going on?_

_Seth! Nessie's been taken. I'm going to Italy right now! Tell the others._

_You got it, boss!_

I felt him phase out and I was alone.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stay still on the plane. I didn't understand how the Cullen's could look so <em>calm! <em>Everything seemed to be going wrong. The flight had been delayed so we wouldn't be arriving in Italy until the next morning! I was tapping my foot like a maniac. It was a nervous habit I picked up from Nessie. At the thought of her name, I felt the pull again. The plane ride was too long. I all but curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth as the pull got stronger and more frequent. I knew something bad was happening and it pained me in every way not to be able to fix it at this very second.

When we finally landed, we took off at superhuman speed again. We ran until nightfall. I followed them through a town and when they stopped running, I knew we were there.

"Okay," began Carlisle, "We can't all go in, or they'll want a fight."

"Then why don't we give 'em one?" growled Emmett.

Carlisle ignored that, "I'll go. Edward and Bella should come, too. She is your daughter. Alice, I think you should come, too… and Jasper. Jake, I don't know if you should-"

"OH NO! I'm going!" I snarled.

"If you really believe it's best for you to be there, then you may come. But I am warning you. You cannot lose control!"

"Got it, Doc."

"Alright. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, you stay here and wait." They nodded in approval.

We followed Carlisle underground. I shuttered at how strong the smell of vampire was down here. We finally reached a huge stone room. Sitting on the other side of the room was the head Vampire himself. He smiled at us.

"Carlisle," he began, "my dear, dear friend. What a pleasure it is of you to visit. Why ever do we have the honor?"

"You know why we're here."

"Oh yes. I see. You want the girl," he said.

"Where _is_ she?" Edward growled.

Aro didn't answer him. He just smiled at us. I suddenly felt the pull as Renesmee's screams filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to find out what happens? Leave a review!<strong>


	8. Waiting

**Real quick, I would just like to give a quick thanks to all the great reviews! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me:)**

**Keep 'em coming;)**

**Also, please remember that Nessie grows at a normal rate and will stop growing at 17.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 8: Waiting

Pure agony. That is what I felt from the moment I heard Renesmee scream for the first time. I didn't realize how badly I was shaking until I felt Carlisle put a cold hand on my shoulder. With every scream I heard, I died inside a little bit more. I knew she was in pain and I hated it! I would run to her if I knew where she was. I would run to her and personally rip apart whoever was hurting her to shreds.

I forced myself to pay attention to the talking going on around me. Looking around, I could tell that everyone else was having a hard time dealing with Renesmee's cries as well. Bella's face held nothing but pain and she was holding on to Edward's arm so tightly, I knew it was probably hurting him, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention. His mouth was in a thin line and he was just staring at Bella. Jasper and Alice were holding hands. Jasper's eyes were closed and Alice was staring at the wall directly in front of her, not blinking at all. Carlisle was the only one that seemed to keep a straight head. He was calmly speaking to Aro, only catching his breath whenever the next round of screams came.

"I cannot give you the child back. She is not controllable and she knows too much. She is under our care now. Until we have taught her how to properly handle herself, she must remain with us."

"Renesmee has lived among other humans since the day she was born. She doesn't even drink human blood. She is perfectly controllable. Bella and Edward are her parents and you have no right to keep her from us," pleaded Carlisle as one of Renesmee's screams shook the walls. We all cringed and the pull in my stomach became worse.

"We will not hurt her if she becomes one of us," hinted Aro.

"My daughter will NEVER join you!" growled Bella.

"You must stop resisting unless you want your daughter to turn out like poor, poor Nahuel," sighed Aro.

Bella gasped, "No," she whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He refused to join us. Even put up a little bit of a fight. He was easy to finish off, though," said Aro, shaking his head. He paused for a moment, "But I am willing to make a trade. Bella and Edward, you would make a lovely addition to our coven," Aro smiled, opening his hands warmly. I wanted to rip them off.

"We won't be joining you any time soon," spit Edward.

"Then I am afraid you won't be seeing your daughter for quite a while," sighed Aro, just as another round of screaming began.

"NESSIE!" I screamed back. I just couldn't help it. I would do anything to trade places with her. I could feel my heart breaking as I suppressed a sob.

"What if we make you a deal?" asked Edward quickly.

"The Volturi don't make deals," snapped Aro, turning away.

"Eight years!"

He paused, looking back at Edward. "Excuse me?"

"Give us eight years with our daughter. She will be fully grown by then. And then you may come for us and we will willingly join you without a fight." Edward wasn't looking at Aro. He was looking into Bella's eyes. They were having a private conversation. Finally, Bella nodded slightly. Anyone would have missed it, but I was looking directly at her.

"I see. I will have to discuss it with the rest of my family. We will have our decision by tomorrow," said Aro after a brief pause.

"That's too far away!" I began, growling, "I want an answer-"

Carlisle's hand stopped me. "Thank you for your consideration," he said quickly, "We will see you tomorrow." They all turned around to leave. I followed them back out to the street, leaving Nessie's screams behind.

* * *

><p>I was tired, but I wouldn't sleep. I was hungry, but I couldn't eat. All I could do was pace the floor of the hotel room. I had nothing to pass the time. I couldn't sit still. Watching TV or reading was completely out of the question. The rest of the Cullens just sat on the beds or in chairs, looking at the floor. Nobody knew what to say. Jasper tried keeping us calm, but mostly it just made us all feel pretty numb.<p>

"All right," I began, "I say, if they don't give her back, we attack."

"I agree," growled Emmett.

"You will NOT be fighting the Volturi Emmett!" shouted Rosalie.

"Their army is one hundred times stronger than the nine of us," joined Edward.

"Fighting would only get us killed and then what would happen to Nessie? The Volturi would have the power to do whatever they wanted with her without us in the way! She would be even worse off then she is right now!" added Esme.

"There has to be _something _we can do!" I cried, "Alice, can't you at least try to see what their decision will be?"

"Jacob!" she snapped, "Do you really think I'm not trying here! I can't see their decision because either way, it will be about Renesmee! You know I can't see her future!"

"Argh! You guys are no help!" I threw my hands up in the air and stormed out of the hotel room, looking for another place to pace.

"Wait, Jacob!" called Bella.

"Do not try to calm me down, Bella! I'm way beyond being calm at this point," I snarled.

"I wasn't going to! I am going through the exact same thing you're going through right now! Trust me, if I knew some way to calm myself or anyone else down, I would have done it!" she yelled.

I sighed in defeat and sat down, leaning against the wall. She sat down next to me. We were silent for an extremely long time.

"I agree with you, you know," she whispered, quietly enough to that the others couldn't hear her.

"About what?"

"If they refuse to give her back, we should attack. I don't see any other options. I could use my shield against them to protect the rest of you. Once we got the strongest ones down, it will be pretty easy," she said, "If we both started fighting, the others would have no choice but to join us."

"It's a plan," I agreed.

"But do NOT think about it around Edward. He wouldn't let us come back tomorrow if he knew what we were up to."

"Got it," I smiled. _This _was the Bella that I knew and loved.


	9. Decisions and Mind Games

**Hey guys! So I kinda took a risk with this chapter, but isn't that what writing's all about? Please let me know what you think!**

**:)**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Nessie grows at a normal rate and will stop growing at age 17.**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 9: Decisions and Mind Games

We left the hotel at 9:00 a.m. because we couldn't wait any more. The Volturi had to have made their decision by now. We were all filled with anticipation. Bella and I didn't make eye contact the whole way there. Edward knew something was up because she had her shield around my mind, but he didn't say anything. I was grateful for that. I needed time to think about what we were walking into. But I wasn't thinking about my own life. I was thinking about Nessie's. I had to keep her safe no matter what.

We arrived once again in the stone room underground. We were all there this time. Aro was there again, along with Jane and some other vampires I didn't know the names of. They old looked really old, though. I was relieved that I didn't hear Nessie screaming any more.

"Welcome back, my dear friends," greeted Aro warmly.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle spoke.

"We have come to our decision," he began. I held my breath. "If Bella and Edward agree to join us in eight years, _without_ a fight, you may have your daughter back."

The tense atmosphere in the room broke immediately. I suddenly felt lighter. I was going to get my Nessie back!

Edward and Bella looked at each other once more.

"My wife and I agree to these conditions."

"Wonderful wonderful! We will be so excited to have our _two _new additions to the coven!" Aro gushed.

"You must fill your end of the deal, Aro," spit Edward.

"Oh! Yes yes of course! Bring out the girl," Aro smiled. But, there was something hidden behind his warm smile. Something evil was there, too. I shuddered to think of what it could be.

Edward suddenly tensed beside me. I didn't understand why until I saw Renesmee being walked, more like dragged, through the door be two vampires, each holding one of her arms. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She had huge dark circles under her eyes and she was barely holding herself up. Bella gasped and rushed forward, Edward and me at her heels. When they let go of her, Nessie stumbled forward a few feet before collapsing into her mother's arms.

* * *

><p>The plane ride back was quiet. Renesmee was passed out the whole time. Carlisle didn't see any health issues, so he assumed that she had been through a great deal these past three days and she just needed some time before she was ready to come back to us. We were all too anxious to anything to each other. When the plane finally landed, Edward and Bella carried Nessie back to their car. I rode back with them, vowing to never let Nessie out of my site again. I didn't realize how tired I was until we got back to the Cullen house. After Renesmee was safely in bed, I crashed down on a couch and was asleep within seconds.<p>

I woke up about five hours later. Stretching, I looked around and saw everyone sitting around in the living room. I got up and joined them, sitting next to Bella on the couch.

"Is Nessie awake yet?" I asked groggily. I was still half asleep.

Nobody answered me.

"Is she okay?" still no answer. They all looked at each other, waiting for the next person to answer.

"Come on guys! What's up?" I asked, getting nervous now.

When nobody answered me a third time, I got up and made my way up the stairs.

"Jake that's really not a good idea," said Edward finally. He followed me down the hall and grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"Why not?" I asked, shaking Edward's hand off, the others were behind him in the hall now.

"I'll explain to you down stairs, just come on before you wake her up!" hissed Edward.

"No way man! Tell me what's wrong with Renesmee now!" I demanded. I could feel my blood pressure rising. When nobody answered me AGAIN, I opened the door and walked into her room.

She was sitting up when I saw her. I was happy she was awake because now I could talk to her. She turned towards me. Her face turned to horror as she saw mine. She started screaming and backed up against the wall. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew instantly that she was screaming because of me. Did she think I was going to hurt her? I started walking up to her, only causing more screaming, tears were pouring down her face. When I felt cold hands on my arms, I let them guide me out of the room and back downstairs. Only Jasper stayed with Renesmee, probably trying to calm her down.

I was stunned, "What the hell just happened in there?" I whispered, hardly believing what I had just seen.

"Jacob, this is going to be hard to hear," began Carlisle, "Nessie doesn't seem to… she doesn't know who we are… she doesn't even know who she is. They tortured her out of her mind for three days straight and this is how her body took it."

I didn't know what to say, "So she… but how come… did I… why… why did she act that way when she saw me?"

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other.

"GUYS! TELL ME WHY SHE FREAKING LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO MURDER HER?" I demanded.

"I think it's safe to tell him," said Carlisle.

Edward nodded.

"From what I saw in her mind, the Volturi made it look like… Jake they made it seem like_ you_ were the one hurting her… that you _do_ want to kill her," said Edward slowly.

It took a minute for his words to make sense in my head.

"How is that possible?" I asked finally.

"Many members of the Volturi have… gifts… like us like some of us. For example, Alice can tell the future and I can read minds. My guess is that one of them can make you see things that aren't really there. If they showed Nessie a vision of you coming up to her, with Jane's help, they could make it seem like you were the one inflicting pain on her. They chose you because they know what type of relationship you guys have. She trusts you with her own life. The only way for her to lose hope in everything she ever believed in is to break that trust," explained Edward, "we know why they did this. I read Aro's mind. He wanted to punish us for rejecting to join him the first time. He's using our daughter to get back at us," he finished through clenched teeth.

"So she thinks I want to hurt her?" I asked after a minute, not fully wanting to know the gut wrenching truth.

Edward nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I would love to hear feedback!<strong>


	10. Memories

**Again, I would love to know what you think:)**

**Renesmee grows at a normal rate and will stop growing at age 17.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the Twilight Sage.**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 10: Memories

Even though the Cullens thought it would be best for me to stay out of the house until they got Renesmee under control, I knew there was no possible I could stay away. I hardly saw her after the first day they brought her home. She spent most of the time in her room with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. They were trying to convince her that I wasn't trying to… hurt her. It pained me to even think it. I walked by her room one night and the door was slightly open. Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked inside, immediately wishing that I hadn't. Nessie was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"But he doesn't want to hurt you, Renesmee. You know that," said Carlisle calmly.

"Yes he does! He wants to kill me," she cried, tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. She started trembling.

"Jasper, please?" asked Carlisle.

She suddenly stopped shaking, but she was still crying.

I ran away from the room, not wanting to hear anything else. I had locked myself in a spare bedroom and cried for an hour straight.

Time passed slowly. I only left their house when it was absolutely necessary. I still had my pack duties. I would run patrol and keep a look out for things, but return to the house as soon as I was done. I couldn't remember the last time I had saw Seth or Quil or Embry. I didn't care though. Nessie was my number one priority.

After about two weeks of therapy from Carlisle, he finally had Nessie convinced that I didn't want to hurt her. I waited outside her room as Carlisle told her that she was going to see me again.

"Listen Renesmee. Jacob is going to come say hello, alright?" he asked.

She looked at him, "You'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course, if it would make you more comfortable." She let out a sigh of relief, crushing my soul a little bit more than it already was.

"Jacob," Carlisle called, "You may come in now."

Slowly, I pushed open the door. She was sitting on her bed, looking at Carlisle.

"Hi Renesmee," I said carefully.

"Hello," she didn't make eye contact. She stared down at her hands.

"How are you?"

"Fine," she said.

"That's good I guess," I said shakily. I didn't know how much more of this I could handle. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms.

She didn't seem to know what else to say. I was at a loss also. I stared at her for a while, but she seemed determined not to look me in the eyes. I could tell that if I wanted to earn her trust back, it would be a long journey.

"Who's Ally Samulson?" she asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Ally is your best friend since kindergarten."

She looked confused, "Oh."

Later that night, after Nessie was sleeping, I approached Carlisle.

"She remembered who Ally was tonight," I said excitedly, "this means she could be getting better!"

"She only remembered her name," he said, "but yes. It is a start."

"So there is hope?" I asked.

"Yes, Jacob, I do believe there is hope," Carlisle smiled. His belief was exactly what I needed.

"Excuse me, sir," said Nessie to Carlisle one day while I was sitting with her, "why do I have to stay in this room all the time?"

Carlisle looked at her a little surprised, "I told you that you didn't have to call me sod, Renesmee," He said sweetly, "And would you like to see the rest of your house?"

"I- I think so," she answered uncertainly.

"Well then Renesmee, you may see it," he got up and held out his hand to her. She took it cautiously.

I followed them downstairs. I was happy that Nessie wasn't so scared anymore. She seemed comfortable enough. She looked around the living room and then up at Carlisle.

"Do I really live here?" she asked.

"Yes, and so does the rest of your family," said Carlisle, "would you like to meet them?"

"Yes," she said determinedly.

As if waiting on cue the rest of the Cullen's piled out of the kitchen. Nessie seemed startled by them. I could tell she wasn't expecting so many.

"Renesmee, Edward and Jasper you already know. Edward is your father and Jasper is your Uncle." She shook hands with both of them. "This is Alice and Rosalie. They are your aunts." She shook hands with them, too. "This is Esme, your grandmother. And this is Bella. She is your mother."

Bella knelt down to Nessie.

"Renesmee. Do you remember me?" she asked.

Nessie looked at her for a minute but shook her head. "That's okay," sighed Bella, "I remember you." Then she gave her a hug. I held my breath, waiting for Nessie's reaction. She hugged her back, though. I could tell she was comforted by Bella, even if she no idea who on Earth she was.

We went back upstairs after Carlisle showed her around the rest of her house. Suddenly, Nessie looked up and said the first voluntary thing to me since the first day, even though she still didn't make eye contact.

"Jacob?" she got my attention.

My mouth fell open with a _pop_. I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me. "Y- yes Renesmee?" I stammered.

"What are you? I mean, those people down there are all my family… at least they _told _me that they were my family, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm… I guess you could say that I'm your friend," I said, taken aback by that question.

She didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she let it drop.

Things got better. Most days, Nessie functioned perfectly. She got up in the morning and came downstairs. She still couldn't remember any of our names, but we happily reminded her. Other days, though, she stayed locked in her bedroom and only wanted to see Carlisle. The hardest parts were the night. She would wake up screaming from nightmares and it killed me that I couldn't come running in to comfort her.

The days were spent showing Nessie pictures of herself when she was younger. We would tell her things about her to try and trigger some memory. Some things actually worked. Once when Bella was showing her a picture of her at her third birthday party, she asked her "didn't I fall and split my knee open that day?"

The room went silent and we all stared at her. We definitely startled her a little bit; she got this confused expression on her face and went back to looking at pictures. Every little memory that we triggered in Nessie made us more enthusiastic for the next.

Things got better for me when Nessie finally started making eye contact with me. We had started doing this thing where I would tell her "stories" about her life. She seemed please by them.

"Jacob," she said when we were both in the living room together. I was pretending to read the news paper and she was looking through an old baby album. "Tell me a story."

"Okay," I began, "Once when you were nine years old, you came to the beach with me. We spent hours playing in the water and collecting shells. We decided that we were going to build the biggest sand castle in the world. We worked really hard on it and it looked really cool. The only problem was that we built it too close to the water, so when the tide came in, it completely destroyed the sand castle. I thought you were going to be upset because all of our hard work was ruined, but instead you just laughed and laughed and I joined you. It was really a silly thing to laugh about, but once we started, we couldn't stop. Later that day, you informed me that it had been the best day of your life."

I smiled at the end of my story. I liked to remember that day because it was so peaceful and happy. Nessie smiled when I was finished telling it, too.

"I like that story," she sighed, and then looked frustrated, "I just wish I could remember it."

"You will Nessie! I promise that one day you will remember everything we ever did together," I said.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you call me Nessie, but I'm pretty sure my name is _Renesmee._" She stated.

"Oh… well I guess it's just a nick name. Your full name is sort of a mouthful," I answered.

"Oh," she said finally.


	11. To Remember Them

JACOB'S POV

Chapter 11: To Remember Them

_Nessie and I were walking through the woods. It was a warm day. The birds were singing and the air had a fresh smell to it. I was happy because Renesmee was happy. I looked up at the sky and smiled to myself, hugging her close to me. Suddenly, a man with cold skin and red eyes came up to us. He pulled Renesmee from my arms. She screamed for me to help her, but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to them. I tried calling back to her, but my voice wouldn't work. They ran until she was out of view leaving me with nothing but the sound of her screams. I curled in a ball and started crying. _

I woke with a start, covered in cold sweat, my hands were shaking. I was still in my dream. I could still hear her screaming. But it wasn't a dream. The screaming was coming from the real person. This isn't the first time this happens. Nessie wakes up screaming all the time. I have to clutch the sides of the bed to resist running into her bedroom to comfort her. Every fiber in my being was against it. I physically needed to be with her. My willpower broke and I sprinted from my room to hers across the hall in three seconds. I scooped her in my arms and held her. She didn't resist of look scared. I felt my heart melting. Her screams became sobs as she cried into my chest. I just rocked her back and forth.

"Shh it's alright. It was just a dream. I'm here," I whispered.

I held her until I thought she had fallen back to sleep. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I tried to lay her back down, but her grip only tightened.

"Don't leave me!" she whispered frantically.

"I'll never leave you," I promised.

She let go and I lay down next to her. She fell asleep within seconds, but I stayed awake, feeling happy that she was comforted by me. I rolled over onto my side so that I was facing her. I stared at her sleeping face, it looked so peaceful. I marveled at her beauty as I fell asleep.

I heard a gasp and my eyes flew open, I sat up.

"You stayed!" she cried, hugging me.

"Of course I did silly! I said I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?"

"I know but…" she trailed off.

She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs. We got to the kitchen and she looked at me in a strange way. I could tell she was remembering something. After about second, she looked confused again and went back to eating her breakfast. I looked at Edward as he came into the kitchen.

"Jake, I need to talk to you," he said calmly.

When we were outside, I was still trying to figure out what I had done to make him mad.

"I am not mad at you, Jacob," he began and I let out a sigh of relief, "I just want you to know that Nessie remembered you. It was just for a second, but I saw in her mind all the memories flooding back. It was gone a second later, but she definitely saw something."

"So what does this mean?"

"I think it means that, after what happened last night, you have regained her trust. We are hoping that means she will start to come back to reality."

"And how can we help her come back?" I asked hopefully.

"You can start," said Carlisle suddenly, coming out from the house, "by keeping that trusting relationship. Other than that, we will just have to keep showing her old photos and hope she comes around."

"I'll do whatever I can do to help."

She definitely started to come around. The fact that by the end of the week, she could remember our names perfectly was a major breakthrough. She would start remembering phone numbers and old classmates. Sometimes she would look at us and look like her old self, but it only lasted for a split second. I never stopped hoping. Every memory only pushed me to try harder for the next.

RENESMEE'S POV

I woke up in a room. My room I think.

I walked downstairs and found a kitchen. I sat in a chair.

Someone put food in front of me. I was pretty sure his name was Edward.

But I wasn't sure.

"Good morning Renesmee," a guy named Emmett said to me carefully.

"Hi," I said looking at him.

I looked up and realized everybody was in the kitchen, looking at me expectantly. I didn't know what exactly they were waiting for so I tried to ignore them. I looked at the woman named Bella; pretty sure she's my mom. She smiled at me.

Completely out of nowhere, all of the memories came flooding back to me. I caught my breath and looked around at all these people again. Only they weren't just people anymore.

Bella, my mother, the one who I tell everything to and love so deeply. The woman who tucks me in every night and wakes me up every morning. She risked her own life to save me.

Edward, my father. The man that can make me feel loved no matter what circumstance. The man that played the piano for me when I couldn't fall asleep.

Carlisle, my grandfather, I look up to him because of how smart he is. He is so amazing because he saves people's lives on a daily basis. He put our strange little family together and kept them from becoming blood thirsty, uncivilized vampires.

Esme, my grandmother. She was loving and accepting and always had wonderful things to say about me. She kept this family together even when things got rough.

Rosalie and Alice, my two super fun, fashion crazy aunts who always know how to get me to have a good time.

Emmett and Jasper, my crazy uncles who pick on me and tease me, but love me so much. I've had so many laughs with them.

And Jacob. Oh, my Jacob who is all of those things and more. The person I come to with my feelings. The person who will always love unconditionally no matter what. The person I would trust with my own life. My best friend, my brother, my protector, my happiness.

I looked at these people and remembered everything. I was startled and yet wonderfully ecstatic at the same time. I laughed because they didn't seem to know what had just happened. They still looked at me like I had forgotten everything. Only my dad knew what just happened.

"Oh baby," he cried, falling to his knees and taking me in his arms. I hugged him back, crying tears of joy into his shoulder.

My mother was next. I hugged both of my parents at the same time. We sat like that for a while on the floor. They seemed to have forgotten the others were around. I didn't though, of course. I would never forget the others again. That was a silent promise that I made to myself. I hugged my grandparents and aunts and uncles, overwhelmed with happiness. I looked up at the only person left. I ran into his awaiting arms, knowing I would never feel complete until I was in them. He lifted me off my feet, kissed my forehead, and spun me around, tears in his eyes. I turned back, still in Jacob's arms, to look at the rest of my family and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry I forgot you guys," I said quietly.

"Sweety, you have nothing to be sorry for," said my mother reassuringly.

I laughed along with the rest of my family. For the first time in two months, I didn't feel lost, like a little girl wondering around in the dark woods. I was finally whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I would love reviews!<strong>


	12. Oh Boy

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Remember that Nessie grows at a normal rate and will stop growing at age 17**

**Yes three chapters today! I really like this story and can't wait to keep writing it!**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 12: Oh Boy

I was surprised at how quickly my life went back to normal. My parents and I moved back into our cottage. I went back to school two days after my memory came back. The story was that I had to get my appendix removed and there were some health issues along with the surgery. I had to admit, I was glad to be going back because Ally told me there was a rumor going around that I had died. Jacob stayed as close as ever. I knew even when I was I was at school, he was in the woods, making sure nothing happened to me. I didn't talk to him during recess anymore because I didn't want my teacher to call the police.

This was the last year that I was going to be in elementary school. Next year, I would be in Middle School, along with the boys from our brother school. I'd never been to school with boys before. Not that I cared. I noticed a lot of my friends starting to notice guys. For some reason, I never had any interest. My friend Ally had a huge crush on this boy named Nathaniel. He went to the brother school. We went on field trips with that school a lot, so it's not like we'd never seen any guys before. She thought he was adorable, but I didn't see it. One day out of curiosity, I asked my parents when I was allowed to date.

My dad said I had to be at least 20.

Jacob said 30.

I was sure that if I really liked someone in "that way" I could convince my parents so let me go to the movies with him or something, but no one caught my eye. In my opinion, fifth grade was too young to be thinking about those things. Jacob and my dad agreed with me on that one.

"Why do you ask?" my dad said after I asked him.

"I don't know. Some of the girls in school have crushes on boys. I just wanted to know when I would be allowed to actually go out with someone."

"Do you _have _a crush on any guys," my mom asked.

"Well, no," I said frowning, "to tell you the truth, I don't really notice them."

Jacob, who seemed to be listening intensely in on this conversation, laughed out loud.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he said.

"Jacob! You can't just laugh at something I say and tell me it was for _nothing_! What's so funny?" I was frustrated.

"It's just that, I know how you feel," he answered, smiling at me.

I thought that was weird. Actually, I never really thought of Jake having a "love life." I couldn't see him with anyone. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to go on dates with girls his age. He only ever hung out around me. It was bound to get boring with only an 11 year old girl to talk to when you were 17. I wondered if he did have someone.

"Jake," I asked later that day when we were alone, "do you have a girlfriend?"

He bit his lip, suddenly seeming nervous, "Um… no."

"Did you _ever _have a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. I mean I've liked girls before, well only one actually, but that was a long time ago," he said.

"Did you kiss her?" I pressed.

He looked surprised, "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"I don't know, just wondering I guess."

After that conversation, I became much more aware of the way girls acted around Jake. They definitely _tried_ to get his attention. We went to a pizza place for lunch one time and I noticed the waiter doing all kinds of flirty things. She flipped her hair over her shoulder more than once and tried to engage in conversation with him. He didn't _seem_ attracted to her but I wasn't sure. They were talking about some movie that had come out recently. He said something that was obviously not meant to be funny, but she burst out laughing and playfully slapped his arm. I wanted to really slap her arm. And then rip it off. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow after she left to place our order.

"What?" he asked.

I sighed obnoxiously, "Never mind!"

"Woah there Mrs. Crabby," he said holding his hands up.

Later that night he came into my room.

"Hey."

"Hi," I growled.

"Come on Nessie, talk to me! Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"Why don't you talk to your new _girlfriend_ about it," I teased.

"What are you- Nessie! Are you talking about that girl from the pizza place today?" he laughed.

"It's not funny! And yes. I am talking about _that girl_!" he was really frustrating me now.

"It's very funny! I can't believe you are… _jealous _of her!" he laughed some more.

I growled. "I'm not _jealous_!"

"I promise you Ness, she isn't my type," he chuckled.

"You have a _type!" _

"Well… uh… wrong use of words… Okay listen, she definitely isn't and never will be my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah," I said, trying to be flirtatious. I blinked my eyes a lot and flipped my hair and put a goofy smile on my face, "but she just thought you were so darn funny." I made my voice lower and slower and slapped his arm playfully, imitating the waiter.

He backed up a little, looking uncomfortable. HA! Look who's laughing now!

I twirled my hair and shook my hips as I started walking towards him, "Oh Jake! You're just soo funny."

He turned red and looked at the wall behind me. I fell back onto my bed giggling, kissing the air between us. He looked at me for a second, amused, and then started laughing, too.

"Ness," he started, "I just want to be clear that I do not like her like that. We had one conversation; I'll probably never see her again in my life. But I promise to tell you if I ever take interest in a girl."

That made me feel better. I hugged him. He always knew exactly what to say to me.

"So what is your type?" I asked playfully.

He growled and tickled me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Alright," my mom walked in the room, "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay mommy," I giggled.

I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth slowly. I was deep in thought about Jake and my recent conversation. I had to admit I was happy he would tell me if he started to like a girl, but it made me nervous to think of what would happen when he _did _tell me. I didn't want to lose him. He was my Jacob. I didn't want him to be anybody else's but mine. I knew it made me selfish and I hated myself for it, but it was the truth.

I came out of the bathroom and Jake was waiting on the bed. He opened his arms for me and I climbed in. We laid down and I turned to face him. He touched my cheek.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" he asked.

I hesitated, "Yeah… I'm just tired."

"Close your pretty eyes and dream happy dreams."

I closed my eyes, but it was a long time before I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see reviews and feedback:)<strong>


	13. Back To School

RENESMEE'S POV

Chapter 13: Back To School

I watched the sun go down, sadly. This had been an amazing summer. I hung out with all of my friends and relaxed every day. Tomorrow would be my first day of middle school. I knew I had nothing to be scared about. All of my friends were going to be there with me, but I was still nervous. It was a new building with different kids.

"What's going on in your pretty little head?" asked Jake.

"I'm just sad the summer's over. I'm going to miss the beach and the warmth… and alright I am a little nervous about going into middle school," I sighed.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll do great!" he said encouragingly, "And the beach will always be here, you just can't come as much."

I smiled and laid back on the sand, "But I love the beach. I want to live on the beach!"

"But what would you eat?"

"I'd catch fish!"

"What if it rained?"

"I don't know!" I punched his shoulder.

"I'm just saying," he replied.

"Well I know I want get married on the beach."

Jacob laughed, lying next to me, "And what if your husband doesn't want to get married on the beach?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well then I wouldn't marry him."

He laughed some more. "I wouldn't mind getting married on the beach either."

"And what if you wife doesn't want to get married on the beach?" I asked in a bad impression of his voice.

"I would do whatever my wife wanted. I would only care about her happiness. I wouldn't care if she wanted to get married behind a dumpster, as long as she was happy," he sighed.

"You wife is going to be a lucky woman," I frowned. I didn't like to think about Jake's future. As soon as he got a wife, I knew that he would leave me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nessie, please please please tell me what's the matter," he begged.

"Nothing Jake! Just take me home, I'm tired," I stood up.

He followed me as I walked towards his car. I opened the passenger door and got in. Jacob got in on the other side. He turned my face towards his and leaned in. We were so close our noses were almost touching. I stopped breathing.

"Nessie, you have to let me in. If there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me," he whispered.

I took a breath turned my head away to look out the window.

"C'mon Ness! We tell each other everything," he pushed.

"I just don't want you to leave me okay!" I burst out.

Jake looked down and took a breath, "Ok listen. I know you're not going to understand this now, but I will never ever leave you. I promise."

I stuck my lower lip out, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," he held out his finger and I linked mine with it.

"I love you Ness."

"Love you, too Jake," I smiled.

"Rise and shine," my mother cheered. She opened the blinds and light poured in. _Ugh! _I rolled over and put a pillow over my head.

"Give me that," groaned Jake.

He took my pillow and put it over his own head. I punched his shoulder, trying to grab it back. When he wouldn't give it back, I gave up and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my school uniform and dragged myself into the bathroom. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I looked at my face in the mirror. I'd never felt the need to wear makeup before, I rummaged through a drawer until I found some light pink gloss, quickly adding it to my lips. That was good enough.

My dad set my breakfast down in front of me. Not in the mood to eat, I pushed my eggs around my plate.

"Renesmee, are you wearing makeup?" my dad asked. _Crap._

"Just some lip gloss," I muttered.

"Let her wear it. It looks pretty," I was glad my mom was backing me up.

Dad mumbled something I didn't quite catch, and I was glad I didn't.

Jake stumbled into the kitchen, "Jeez Nessie, why do you have to get up so early?"

"It's not up to me Jake," I growled.

"Whatever, I'm up now. Do you want me to drive you to school?" he asked.

"Can he?" I asked my parents.

"Sure sweetie, have a good first day of school," my mom said.

I skipped out the door.

JACOB'S POV

Nessie looked around, wide eyed, at all the people in the school parking lot. I could tell she was nervous.

"Bye Jake," she whispered, shakily.

"Bye Ness," I kissed her forehead.

"Wait a second! What's on your face?" I asked.

"Calm down Jake, it's just some lip gloss," she snapped.

"What do you need lip gloss for? You're too pretty to wear makeup," I growled.

"Ugh! You're even worse than my dad!" she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

I watched her squeal as she spotted one of her friends. She ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. They were jumping up and down with excitement. As they walked towards the school, I noticed how many heads Nessie turned. It made me nervous. She was too young for guys. I sighed as she disappeared in the mess of students.

Two months later, it was an average Friday and we were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Mom mom mom!" Nessie sang, "Can Ally and Natalie sleep over tonight?"

"Sure honey," Bella smiled.

I laughed as she jumped up and down with excitement…

"So Nessie," Natalie began, "Who do you have a crush on?"

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I honestly couldn't help it. I turned off the TV and picked up a book so I could pretend to read it.

"Ooh don't ask Nessie that question!" giggled Ally.

"Why not?"

"Because her answer is always the same!" said Ally, "She doesn't like any guys!"

"C'mon Nessie! There has to be someone!" Natalie pressed.

"There really isn't!" Nessie giggled.

"But it's not like she doesn't have options!" hinted Ally.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"Tell Nat how many guys have asked you out so far this year."

"_Ally_," Nessie groaned.

"I'm serious, Ness! Tell Natalie how many guys."

I listened harder. This was something I'd actually been wondering about.

"Twelve," she said quietly.

I chocked on my soda. The other two girls burst out laughing.

"Why haven't you said yes to any of them!" asked Natalie in shock.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just not attracted to any of them," she answered.

"But wait, didn't Robert ask you out?" asked Ally.

"Yeah."

"I thought you said he was cute!"

I chocked again. I was not expecting that.

"Just because I _think _he's _kinda_ cute doesn't mean I want to date him!" giggled Nessie.

"Aw Ness! You really should go out with! He's adorable! You guys would be so cute together."

"Ally! I don't want to go out with anyone!" Nessie protested.

"Sure you don't," Ally teased.

"I'm serious!"

"Mmhmm."

"Ugh you guys are annoying," sighed Nessie.

They changed the conversation topic and I was suddenly deep in thought. Just two months ago, Nessie was afraid of me leaving her for another girl, and now I'm completely jealous of some sixth grade boy I'd never even met before. I was torn. Part of me was happy she was living a normal life, but I didn't want to lose her to some guy. I thought she was way too young, but apparently some of her other friends had boyfriends. I knew it had to be her that made the decision, but I was still afraid of what could happen. I wondered what Bella and Edward thought of this. They weren't home to hear any of this. They'd decided to go hunting together, so I as left home to "babysit." For once in my life, I actually wished Edward was here. I wanted to see _his _reaction to all of this.

"Jake!" yelled Nessie.

My head snapped up, her face was inches from mine.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Uhh no…"

"Can you make us some popcorn?" she repeated.

"Sure," I got up.

She skipped back to her room, and started giggling about something with her friends again. I listened to her laugh and smiled. Her laugh could cheer my up not matter what mood I was in. When the popcorn was finished, I poured it into a bowl brought into Nessie's room. Her friends smiled at me.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" one of her friends whispered when they thought I was out of earshot.

"Because he thinks his abs are hot," she said sarcastically. Her friends went into a fit of giggles.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for the Next Chapter!<strong>


	14. Not the Reaction I was Expecting

**Okay so I wasn't gonna post this chapter because I wasn't happy with it, but I got a very enthusiastic request for it so here you go:)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 14: Not the Reaction I Was Expecting

I stayed up until Nessie's parents came home. It was three a.m., the girls had fallen asleep and hour ago. I paced the floor. I wanted to see Edward's reaction to all of this "boy" stuff. He would probably have something to say about this. Her parents ran in holding hands.

"Why are you still awake?" Bella asked in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something," I said. Maybe I should have thought about this first. I sat down.

"Um alright," Edward said, sitting down across from me.

I ran through the conversation between Nessie and her friends in my head for Edward to see. Bella looked at him questioningly but he just held up his finger until I was finished. His reaction completely caught me by surprise! He actually started laughing. I growled, clenching the sides of the chair.

"Why the… _hell_… are you laughing?"

"Would someone please tell me what's going on," begged Bella.

"Jacob is upset because he heard out daughter and her friends talking about boys. And out daughter thinks some guy named _Robert _is _kind of_ cute," Edward snorted.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Jake, are you seriously nervous about this? If she is destined to be with you for the rest of your life, then there's no reason you should be jealous! She probably only said she thought this guy was cute because her friends have been bugging her about it," Bella said calmly.

"But if twelve guys have asked her out so far, she's bound to say yes to one of them!" I protested.

"But that's where I come in," said Edward, "I wouldn't let her go out with any guy until she was twenty. You'll be lucky if I even let her date _you _when she's old enough."

"Edward, you know I don't think about her like that!"

"But you most likely will one day. There's no denying that. _And _I'm not taking away any of her freedom just because of your wolf thing. The decision of who she wants to date is up to her, as long as he meets my approval. There's nothing wrong being interested in guys at this age. Just as long as she doesn't do anything with them."

"So you're not going to forbid her from leaving the house ever again?"

"Hmm, tempting. But no," Edward laughed again.

"Get some sleep, Jacob," said Bella, "You don't have to worry about this. She's only 11."

They left the room, leaving me in the dark. I laid on the couch but I couldn't fall asleep for a while.

"Jake! Wake up! I'm bored," Nessie was shaking my arm.

"Uh what time is it?" I groaned.

"One thirty. My friends left an hour ago," she giggled, "I can't believe that you're still asleep!"

"Well I wouldn't be so tired if someone hadn't stayed up half the night giggling with her friends," I teased.

I heard Edward mumble something to Bella about me staying up to try and get him to forbid Nessie from talking about boys for the rest of her life. I rolled my eyes, lucky Nessie didn't seem to hear that.

"What do you want to do today, kid?" I mumbled, getting up.

"Umm, can we go hunting?"

"Sure, just let me get some food in me," I yawned.

I grabbed an orange from a bowl on the table.

After Nessie had drank her full of mountain lion, we decided to take a walk through the woods.

"So, who's Robert?" I couldn't her myself.

"You were _spying _on me?" she accused.

"Maybe a little," I said quietly.

"Ug! Jake you're so annoying! _Robert _is a guy in my Science class."

"And you think he's cute?" I raised my eyebrow.

"He's okay. He's kind of obnoxious," she told me.

"Any other guys you think are cute?" I pressed.

"No! Jake I'm serious, stay out of this!" she scorned.

"Fine," I crossed my arms.

We were silent the rest of the way home. I could feel the tension between us and I didn't like it. She ran up to her room, when we got back to the house, slamming her door.

"Teenagers," I sighed.

"I don't blame her, Jacob," said Edward, "It is pretty annoying when you listen into other people's conversation."

"Did you bring the Robert thing?" Bella asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Possibly."

"Jacob! No girl wants to talk about girls with her _guy best friend_!" Bella scolded, shaking her head.

"So what am I supposed to wait for this whole thing to boy thing to blow over?" I said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do!" said Edward.

I threw my hands up and ran outside, phasing in the process.

_Quil? I called._

_Hey dude what's up?_

_Okay this is a weird question, but when Clair was younger, did she ever show an interest in guys… you know… that weren't you?_

_Did she ever! Quil exclaimed, she had a crush on this guy Chris for the longest time! I thought she would never stop calling her friends and talking about him. I thought it would never end. Actually, I think she did date him for about a week, but realized he wasn't the right guy. We got together two years later. Why? Is there a guy Nessie's been talking about?_

_Well she showed some interest in this one guy-_

_Don't worry about it man. She'll come around. She might even go out with a few guys before realizing she can't be happy unless she's with you. _

_So this is completely normal?_

_Absolutely. There's nothing to be worried about. Just don't bug her about it._

_Too late, I whimpered. _

_Aw man you didn't, he groaned._

_Guilty. I should go apologize. Thanks for the talk man._

_Any time._

I phased back and ran back to the cottage. They weren't there so I went to the big house. I saw Nessie in the window. Relieved, I went inside.

We looked at each other and then both gave a quick "sorry" before hugging.

"I won't bug about the guys you like anymore. You're free to date anyone you want and you don't have to tell me unless you want to," I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Thanks Jake, but you really don't have to be worried about any of that. I don't have a crush on Robert or any other guy."

"What's all this talk about guys?" asked Emmett, walking into the room.

"Nothing, Uncle Emmett," Nessie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! Tell your Uncle Emmett about this guy so I can go kick his ass."

"There isn't one!" Nessie said, crossing her arms.

Emmett grabbed her and started tickling her until she couldn't breathe. I laughed as I watched her try to escape his iron grasp.

"Jake!" she gasped, "Help me!"

"I'll think about it," I said smugly.

"Jacob please!" she yelled.

"Fine!" I said, "Emmett, please give Nessie back to me."

"Not until she tells me about this guy," Emmett said.

Nessie pressed her hand to his face. His expression became confused and he let her go. I could hear Edward laughing in the other room. Nessie ran into my arms for safety.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"My algebra teacher," said Nessie.

"But he's so…"

"Old! I know right!" she giggled.

"Haha very funny, now show me who he really is," demanded Emmett.

"Run Jake!"

I ran out of the house, holding Nessie in my arms. Emmett playfully chased around the lawn for a little bit until Nessie got called in to eat dinner.

"I really am sorry," I whispered to Nessie later that night.

"I forgive you," I could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for chapter 15!<strong>


	15. Kissing Frogs

**Thanks again for all the reviews:) You guys are great!**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 15: Kissing Frogs

Ally and I walked together through the hallway. Younger kids were running past us, trying to make it to their classes on time. Ally almost tripped over one glared at my when I started laughed at her.

"I can't believe I was ever that small," she said in disbelief as another sixth grader ran past us.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled. I admit I'm definitely short to be in eighth grade. I get it from my mom.

Ally laughed, "So I heard Noah's going to ask you out later!"

"Is that all you think about," I rolled my eyes, "besides, I wouldn't say yes! I've only met him twice _and _he's in high school."

"You never say yes! You could know a guy like the back of your hand and you still would turn him down. You've had to been made an offer by every guy in this school at least once! And anyways, older guys are hot. We're going to be in high school next year so you're not allowed to use that excuse anymore" she said, nudging me. I laughed.

I missed the days when Ally used to be easy going. She never pushed things and if I didn't want to talk about someting, she completely understood. And then she turned 12. And boy crazy, which was the complete opposite of me. I didn't care. She was still super fun to hang out with.

We entered Mr. Clarkson's English just as the bell rang.

"Take a seat girls," he said in his usual boring monotone.

Ally rolled her eyes when he turned his back. We sat down next to each other and she leaned over to me.

"Wait! Did you already say yes to someone but not tell me?" she whispered

"No!" I said, too loud. Everybody tuned around to look at me. I felt myself blush as I looked down at my notebook.

A couple minutes later, Ally leaned back over and whispered, "Then there has to be a reason you won't even _try_ going out!"

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy," I whispered back.

"You have to kiss a lot of frogs," she began, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and she gasped.

"I know who you like!" she whispered excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I laughed. There was no right answer because the answer was a big fat nobody.

"Jacob!"

I stared at her in disbelief! "Black?"

"Yeah that one! You're always hanging around with him! You're totally into him aren't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I glared at her, "We're just friends!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher. I could understand why she didn't get my relationship with Jacob. To be completely honest, I didn't quite get it either. We were so close, but I felt like I was missing something. He practically lived at my house, so Ally saw him all the time. I could tell he cared about me. I really cared about him, too. Him being my boyfriend would be weird. At least I _think _it would be. I was catching up to his age because, part of being a wolf, you never age. I could understand why people would think he was my boyfriend, even though he looked a lot older.

"Why don't you just give Noah a try?" she asked me after class.

"I don't know, Al," I began, "I'm just not-"

"Interested! I know! You give me the same answer every single time!"

"Then why do you keep asking?" I smirked

She rolled her eyes.

"So you like Jacob?"

"No!" I threw my hands in the air!

"You either like Jacob and are waiting for _him _to ask you out, or you're already dating him," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Neither!" I shouted, "You know what? Fine! I'll go out with Noah _if _he asks me out!"

"Good," said Ally, walking off.

Oh, Ally. I loved her but boy did she get on my nerves.

Sure enough, after school Noah was leaning against his car in the parking lot. Ally pushed me towards him. I slapped her hand away but he beckoned me over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Um, nothing," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Good! So do you want to go out tonight or something?"

I looked at him for a moment. "Sure!" I said finally, smiling.

"Great! Where should I pick you up?"

"Umm, pick me up at my friend Ally's house," I said, giving him her address.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," he said smiling.

"Bye."

I walked up to Ally, "Well," she started.

"I said yes," I grumbled.

She squealed with delight. "It's a good thing I'm going to you house after school. My parents would NEVER let me do this," I added.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" she joked, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her mom's car.

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Nessie stormed through the front door, tears streaming down her face.

"Nessie, what's the matter?" all three of us asked her at the same time.

"Nothing!" she sniffed, making her way up the stairs.

"Nessie! Why are you crying," Bella asked, following her.

She ignored her, halfway up the stairs now.

"What happened?" Edward was behind Bella.

"Nessie," I grabbed her arm.

"For once in your life just leave me alone!" she yelled, and ran up the stairs.

I heard her bedroom door slam.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked him with worry.

"I don't know. She wasn't thinking about it. She doesn't want us to know," I could tell Edward was struggling to see past whatever Nessie was distracting her mind with.

"I'll go talk to her," I brushed past them.

Bella grabbed my arm, "Jacob, I think she needs some time alone right now. She'll tell us when she's ready."

I looked at Edward for a different opinion, but his face was concentrating.

"Did you see something," pushed Bella.

"Her mind slipped. I saw- I saw a face. It was a boy. He looked around her age maybe older."

"Was she with him before?" I asked, "I thought she was at Ally's."

"I don't know. I only saw his face, but he looked angry."

I listened to Nessie cry for another hour until she went in the shower and the water drained out the sound. Her parents and I were worried. I decided an hour was enough time to be by yourself. I got up and went up the stairs, grateful when no one tried to stop me. I sat on her bed, waiting for her to finish her shower. She came out in sweatpants and a sweat shirt. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She looked me in the eyes and then quickly looked away.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said quietly.

"Yeah but I need a place to sleep," I said, crossing my arms.

She studied my expression for a minute, then rolled her eyes and lied down. I thought it was weird she didn't take the sweatshirt off. She usually got hot when I was next to her. Even in the winter she slept in shorts and a tank top.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No!" she growled.

"Okay, it's up to you," I sighed, lying down next to her.

Tomorrow I would get the answer out of her. I could tell she needed her sleep now.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. It was Saturday, so I let her sleep in till nine before gently shaking her arm. She turned her face towards mine, but didn't smile.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked.

She shook her head and went under the blankets.

I went under, too.

"How about now," I asked.

She scowled at me.

"Ness, you know you can't come in crying and not tell me what's wrong. There are two ways we could do this. You can either talk about it and let me help you, or I'll tickle it out of you," I smirked.

When she said nothing, I tickled her stomach.

"Jacob, stop it!" she screamed.

"Not unless you tell me!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" she yelled.

"I'm glad you see it my way," I said, sitting up

"You're impossible," she said. I could tell she was mad.

I put my arms on her shoulders and she winced, quickly looking away from me. I took her sweatshirt off and gasped. Her tank top didn't cover up the two huge black and blue marks on both of her soldiers and on her back.

"What. Happened."

"I went out," she said simply.

"On a… date?" I chocked out.

She slowly nodded, "I was tired of everyone asking me if why I didn't want to date. Ally was bugging me about it for the hundredth time, so I decided the next guy to ask me out, I would say yes to…"

"So what happened?" I pressed.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on my cheek.

_She went to her friend's house after school. The guy, Noah, picked her up there. He was a sophomore, so he had a car. They went and saw some movie and it was fine. She didn't like him that much, so she decided not to go out with him again. When the movie was over, he walked her back to his car, holding her hand. Without warning, he pushed her up against the car and started kissing her. She pushed him away, which seemed to piss him off. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away, but he held on to her shoulders harder. Finally she kicked him in the shin. He stumbled away but marched straight back to her and slapped her in the face. He went to do it again but she grabbed his hand._

"_Don't touch me!" she yelled._

_He twisted his hand out of hers. _

"_If you touch me, my boyfriend will_ kill_ you," she said dangerously._

_He looked at her for a minute, trying to decide if she was serious. She kept her stance and he pushed her one more time._

"_Have fun walking home," he laughed, trying to hide his fear. He sped away in his car, leaving her in the parking lot. She ran into the woods and made her way home._

She dropped her hand I looked at her for a minute. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Well family friend seemed less intimidating," she said.

"Get dressed and meet me in the car," I said finally.

She looked up and smiled evilly at me. I ran downstairs. Her parents were sitting together on the couch. I could tell they had heard everything.

"Please listen to me," I began, "This is Nessie's problem. Don't say anything to her about it. She does not want her parents help on this one. It would only make the situation more embarrassing than it already is."

Edward looked like he wanted to protest, but Bella stopped him and then nodded to me.

I waited in the car for Nessie. She ran out of the house wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. This was not her usual attire, but she seemed to be determined to have the whole rebel look.

"I was shocked that my parents didn't ask me anything about last night. I thought they would want to have a talk or _something_," she said, more to herself than me.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, turning towards me.

"You'll see," I smiled.

We drove to a Halloween store and bought spray paint and some fake hand cuffs.

"Where does he live," I asked her.

She gave me directions to his house.

"He's home," she said, stepping out of the car, "That car's his."

Handing Nessie the spray can, I went over and started letting the air out of all his tires.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she looked at it.

"Be creative," I smiled.

She shook it and went to work on his car. I stood up to look at what she did.

I AM AN ASS HOLE was written in huge letters all over the windows and doors. I laughed as she finished the last window.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Go ring the doorbell," I urged.

"No!" she seemed taken aback.

"I'll go with you. I promise," I reassured her.

She slowly went up and rang the doorbell. I made sure I was hidden from view. Noah opened the door.

"What do you want?" he spit at her, "come back for more?"

She crossed her arms, "I came for an apology."

"HAHA over my dead body!" he seemed amused.

"That can be arranged," I said, stepping into view from behind the door.

I was pleased at the fact that I towered over him, "I really think you should give Renesmee an apology."

Fear crossed his face, "I told you my boyfriend would kill you," Nessie said smugly.

"Sorry," he mumbled to her, trying to close the door. I pushed it back open.

"Sorry won't cut it," I growled, "Come outside."

He didn't and I smirked at him, "What are you? Scared?"

He seemed to be deciding on whether or not I was serious. He made up his mind and followed us outside into the woods. I pushed him up against a tree with more force than necessary.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged, I could tell he was scared now.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" I laughed.

He swallowed. I pushed him again and handcuffed him to the tree, giving him one final punch in the gut.

"Anything you'd like to add, Ness?" I looked towards her.

She went up to him, he was trembling now. Her face was inches from his; I wished I could see her expression. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the cheek.

"That's all, Jake," she smiled up at me.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" he called to us as we slowly backed away.

"Guess you know how Nessie felt last night," I growled.

He whimpered as we disappeared from view.

"Wait, I have an idea! Close your eyes," I whispered.

I phased into a wolf and walked back. Slowly sniffing Noah who was crying now. I barked at him one more time before disappearing into the trees.

I phased back and found Nessie laughing her head off. She high fived me.

"Wait, we're not going to leave him here, right?" she asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"Naah, there are some hunters nearby. They'll hear him if he yells loud enough."

She high fived me again, before walking back to the car.

I watched her get in and realized something. This was the first time I had looked at her and _not _seen a little girl. She looked so grown up today. I sighed as I got into the car with her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," I said.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking at me.

"Any time, Nessie," I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought!<strong>


	16. The Should Have Been

RENESMEE'S POV

Chapter 16: The Should Have Been

We walked down the beach. I wasn't totally ready to go home and face my parents after what just happened. I knew they wouldn't be happy that I left a guy handcuffed to a tree. Even if he was an ass hole. Jake grabbed my hand and I leaned into him. It was warm enough outside that we could dip our feet in the water. It felt nice. I sighed. Last night had been a very traumatizing experience, but even after all I had done, one thing was bothering me the most. It was something I really didn't even want to admit to myself.

"Something wrong?" asked Jake.

"I'm fine," I put a smile on my face.

"Haven't you learned you can't lie to me anymore?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know, but it's embarrassing," I sighed.

"Try me."

"Last night… that was my first kiss," I whispered.

"Not what you'd hoped for?" he asked, amused.

"Not in the least bit," I grimaced.

"Don't worry, it'll happen for you," he smiled.

"I don't think I'm gonna count it," I said.

"You don't have to."

We were silent for a minute.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Will you kiss me?" it was barely audible.

"I kiss you all the time," he said, kissing my cheek.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Why do you want me to kiss you?" he asked, curious.

"Because I want a first kiss with someone I actually like!"

He looked at me, his head cocked slightly to one sides. He bent down and his lips brushed mine. I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, but I thought I heard his heart beat speed up.

I curled up next to him on the way home and he put his arm around me. Suddenly, he groaned.

I looked up, "What is it?"

"Your parents aren't happy."

"Why?" I asked, and then realized, "_Oh... Crap… _It's not too late to turn around."

"They'd probably just follow us," he said as we pulled into the driveway.

I took a breath before getting out of the car. I could hear my parents in the big house. Jacob took my hand as we walked through the front door. My dad came out of nowhere.

"You kissed her?" he growled.

"Bad move, man," said Emmett, coming from behind him.

"This is why I threw you out thirteen years ago!"

"Calm down _dad_! I asked him to kiss me!" I yelled, getting between them.

He ignored me, "This is what I didn't want to happen, dog! Just because you have some crazy wolf claim on her doesn't mean you know what's best for her!"

"Wait, what wolf claim?" I asked, confused.

"Go to your room, Renesmee," my dad whispered.

"But what are you-"

"Do as I say!" he yelled.

I looked at him for a minute, and then threw Jake a pleading look as I ran up to my room. I sat on my bed, waiting on my bed for someone to come up and explain things to me. I was so mad at everyone! I was tired of being treated like a freaking four year old! I was fourteen for God sake! I could take care of myself. And what the hell did my dad mean by "wolf claim?" I was my own person! Nobody had a claim over me. I threw a pillow at the wall, trying to relieve some anger. Jacob came in and I instantly felt better.

"Hi," I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, Ness. I think we should talk."

"Yeah! Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on! Why is everyone so mad about this! There was nothing romantic about the kiss! My dad of all people should understand that I just wanted it to be with someone special. You're my best friend! Why shouldn't it be you?"

"I know you're confused, Ness. You'll find all this out when you're older," he looked at me sadly.

"I _am _older! You told me the same thing three years ago and guess what? I'm going to reach full growth in three years! I think I'm old enough to know!" I yelled.

"_I_ think you're ready, but you dad-"

I cut him off, "Don't listen to him! He doesn't know anything! He can't even remember being me age because it was a hundred years ago," I pressed.

He sighed, "Have you ever heard the term imprinting?"

"Um, like geese?" I asked.

"No silly, not geese. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate. You see _her _and you suddenly only care about her. You want to keep her safe and happy for the rest of her life. She suddenly becomes your everything. She's like your other half. You can never be complete without her," I could see the passion in his eyes.

I listened to him intently. After the words he said made some form of meaning in my head, I felt my heart breaking. I couldn't help the tears from spilling over. "You imprinted on someone, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"I always knew you would leave me again!" I cried. I tried to run out of the room, but he grabbed my and held me close to him.

"Nessie, please listen to me!"

"Why? So you can say goodbye?"

"No. I'm not leaving you! Didn't I promise never would?"

I nodded.

"Do you know why I promised that?"

I shook my head.

"Because if I left you, I would probably die. My heart would break and I would never be whole again," he said, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"So I'm…" I trailed off.

"Yes Renesmee. You are the girl I've imprinted on. I loved you when you were a baby and I will love you every day until the day I die."

I was so happy, more tears spilled out, but this time they were tears of joy. Now I could really believe he would never leave me!

"Why are you crying?" he seemed startled.

"Because I'm so happy!" I cried into his shoulder. He took me in his arms and held me for what felt like forever. I never wanted him to let go. He was my best friend and I loved him. He would always be there for me, no matter what.

"How is my dad doing?" I asked finally.

"Your dad isn't happy, but he understands that you wanted me to kiss you because of what happened last night. He knows your pain," Jacob explained.

"What about mom?"

"She's vowed never to talk to me again, but she'll come around."

"I really screwed thing up," I sighed.

"It's not your fault sweetie. If was mostly my fault for agreeing."

"But you can't help but agree," I laughed.

"True, true," he smiled.

We walked down stairs holding hands. I was instantly calmed and realized Jasper was using his gift. Things must be pretty bad if he had to make us all calm. MY mom came right up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, a little surprised.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked her.

"No, my love. I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad at Jake any more… mostly," she said softly. I hugged her again.

Daddy came up to us too. He held out his hand to Jake and he took it. I was glad they had some kind of truce.

"Let's get you home," my mom said, "it's getting late and you've had a long day."

We walked back to our little home together. I was overwhelmed with the love I felt for both of my parents and Jake.

When my dad came in to say goodnight, I apologized for getting so mad today.

"It's alright baby," he comforted me, "You're right though."

"About what," I asked, surprised.

"I don't remember what it was like to be fourteen. It was a hundred years ago. So if I lose my temper sometimes, it's because I forget what you're going through," he smiled at me.

"I understand. I love you dad."

"Love you, too Renesmee," he kissed my forehead left the room.

Jacob came in five minutes later. I snuggled up to him before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Sweet Sixteen

JACOB'S POV

Chapter 17: Sweet Sixteen

I almost fell out of bed as I was awakened by an ear piercing scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nessie in panic.

"I'm sixteen!" she screamed again.

I groaned and laid back down, "Don't you want to sleep in on your birthday?"

I didn't get an answer. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, bounding into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, princess," Edward said, kissing Nessie's head.

She gave both her parents a hug. We sat down at the table and Nessie's parents served us eggs and bacon.

"What do you want to do on your special day?" Bella asked.

"Umm," Nessie looked down, "Is there a plan?"

"Well your party starts at 7, so you have the day to yourself," Edward explained, laughing.

"Jacob, let's do something!" she looked me grinning.

"Alright!" I said happily.

After breakfast was over, Nessie kissed her parents goodbye and I followed her out the door, she turned around quicker than I thought she would and our faces were less than an inch apart. Her breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. She looked at me for a minute before blushing and turning away. We got in the car and I sped away, hoping Edward didn't hear my thoughts.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"The beach!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. Her excitement was making her come off as younger than she really was.

"Anything for you my dear," I teased.

We walked down the beach for a while. She grabbed my hand and I felt a shock run up my arm. She felt it, too because she blushed again.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ness," I looked at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and closed it again. She thought for a moment, then opened it again, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my friend," she said simply.

"Haha, it was my pleasure," I laughed, pulling her into a huge hug.

Then it happened again. She looked at me and our faces were inches apart. I pulled her into the water, trying to break the tension.

"Jake it's cold!" she protested.

"Lucky you have me to keep you warm!" I yelled.

We went out far enough that our feet didn't touch the bottom.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie," I said, splashing her with water.

"Thanks, Jake!" she laughed, splashing me, too.

We swam around and splashed each other for a little bit. It was times like these when i was completely happy. The times when Nessie and I were completely ourselves. A sudden howl made me come back to reality.

"They're calling me," I said, sad because I didn't want to leave her.

"It's okay, I'll go to Emily's for a little bit," she smiled.

She was so sweet and easy going. God I loved her so much. We swam back to shore and I ran in one direction and she ran in the other.

RENESMEE'S POV

I rang the door bell, shivering from the cold which was just now starting to hit me without Jake to keep me warm.

"Hey, Ness," Emily smiled.

"Hey!"

"Come in! I just finished baking brownies," she was always so warm and welcoming.

"Thanks Emily."

I had a brownie and then went to play with Emily and Sam's son, Jackson. He was the cutest little boy and I absolutely adored him. We played with some of his toy wolves. He was the big one and I was the small on and he would make me run around him with my wolf and his wolf would give commands. If I didn't do the command right, he would fling the toy wolf across the room. Personally, I though the game was hilarious, but Emily didn't seem to find it all that funny. Whenever the wolf hit the wall, she would just shake her head. He got tired after a while, so Emily took him into his room for a nap. I cleaned the toys of the living room floor. Something cought my attention.

"Do you play?" I asked, pointing to the piano.

"I wish," she laughed, "It was my mother's. She played beautifully. I always wish I had learned."

"May I?" I asked.

"Of course."

I sat down on the bench, thinking. I picked a song I that I had been playing since I was little and rested my fingers on the keys. Before I knew it, the music was flowing through me. I let my fingers glide across the piano. I let my feelings come out when I played. My thoughts lingered at Jacob. I was really confused with our relationship at this point. I played better when i had emotions running through me. When the song was finished, I heard three people clapping. I turned around and saw Jacob standing behind me. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around, laughing. We looked into each other's eyes for a second, before I looked away. I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"That was beautiful!" cried Emily.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Can you play another song?" asked Jackson sleepily. I hadn't realized he had come out of his room.

"I would, but I have to go home now," I kissed his nose and hugged Emily goodbye before pulling Jake out the door. Alice would kill me if I was late for my party.

On the way home, I let my mind wander. Why did Jacob and I keep having these moments? We would look at each other, and I would feel… like I wanted more. I knew it should be weird, but it just wasn't. I wondered what Jacob was thinking about all this. Most of the time, I felt like I could tell him anything, but this was one conversation I did not want to have. We pulled into the driveway and Alice met me in the garage!

"RENESMEE CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOUR PARTY STARTS IN TWO HOURS AND YOU LOOK ABSOLUTLY TERRIBLE!" she yelled.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled.

"Oh you knoe what I mean!" she cried.

I let her pull me into her room. She made me take shower, and then gave me my party dress. The top of the dress had light purple sequins covering it and the bottom was made of a flowing, lavender material. It was absolutely gorgeous. I settled in my chair for her to do my hair and makeup. She finished the final touches as the first doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and the living room was unrecognizable. There were flashing colored lights everywhere and the music boomed so loud, my ears actually hurt a little bit. I answered the door and Ally tackled me with a hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!" she screamed.

"Thanks Ally!"

She was wearing a red dress with black high heels. I was impressed. Even though we always had to wear uniforms in school, we really knew how to clean up.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she looked around the room. She didn't have time to comment because the doorbell rang a second time and half the people in my grade poured in. I was passed from person to person, ambushed with hugs. When everyone arrived, I danced and laughed and had the time of my life. There was never a moment when i wasn't talking or dancing with a friend. There was tons of food and music and dancing. My family had really outdone themselves on this one. To top it all off, they gave me the best sweet sixteen gift a girl could possibly get: a car. It was a beautiful car, too. A red convertible. It was the car I had dreamed of having since I was a little girl.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed to my family when the last guest left.

I hugged each person before turning to help clean up the room. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what a mess my friends and I had actually made.

"Sweet heart, it's still your birthday. The rest of the night is yours. We'll clean up," mom said.

My eyes filled with tears and I ran straight at her, giving her the biggest hug possible. She laughed and lightly pushed me back and kissed my forehead. I walked back to the cottage and Jacob was there waiting for me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I giggled.

"I didn't really get to see you much at your party. Your friends never leave you alone do they?" he joked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, I never got a chance to give you your gift."

"Jake! I don't need a gift!"

"Yes you do! It would make me happy," he shrugged.

"Fine," I growled, hugging him.

He handed me something wrapped. It felt like a book. I tore off the wrapping paper. It was a scrap book. Every page was filled with pictures of us, starting from the day I was born, up until yesterday. There was a gap between the time I was one until i was eight, but I didn't mind. There were so many pictures of us: at the beach, on holidays, in restaurents. I looked down at it, lost for words.

"I know it's not much, but-"

I cut him off.

"Jacob," I whispered, "this is the best gift anyone could have given me."

I let him pull me into his arms. We sat like that for a little bit. I put my hand to his face, telling him how much I loved him.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered.

This was the perfect birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review for the next chapter!<strong>


	18. Everything Makes Sense

JACOB'S POV

Chapter 18: Everything Makes Sense

"I'm going to Ally's house!" Renesmee called, running out the door.

She was so psyched after she got her driver's permit; she never let anyone drive her anywhere. It was pretty depressing for me because I liked spending time with her in the car, even if it was just to drive her five minutes to a friend's house.

"Have fun!" Bella yelled back.

I turned to go home because it was no fun being here without Nessie. Edward and Bella would get all gooey together and I felt kind of uncomfortable, so I usually left until Nessie came back. Edward pulled me aside before I could get to the door.  
>"Jake, I want you to keep an eye on Renesmee for me," he said, quiet enough for Bella to not hear.<p>

"Umm, okay… why?" this was not something Edward usually asked me to do.

"She was dividing some really big numbers in her head before she left," he started. I realized what he meant. When Nessie didn't want her dad to hear her thoughts, she divided numbers as a distraction.

"Alright, I'll stay close to her."

I followed her through the woods to Ally's house. She got out of the car and ran inside. I sat there for twenty minutes, watching the house for any signs of misbehavior. I got bored after a while and decided to check in on the pack. I would be back to see what Nessie was up to later.

Later was too late. It was nearly ten o'clock by I arrived at Ally's house, but the lights were turned off. Nessie's car wasn't even in the drive way. I rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. I ran home and got my car, then started to follow Nessie's scent. I found her car parked at a different house down the street. There was music booming from inside and I could smell alcohol before I was fifteen feet away. _Crap. _Without a second thought, I parked my car and ran up to the door, ringing the bell. A teenage guy answered the door. He was completely wasted. Usually people were intimidated by me, but he carried the air of confidence only alcohol gave off.

"Hey buddy!" he slurred, "I don't think I know you, but come on in."

I walked around, trying to find Nessie. I saw Ally making out with some guy in a corner and decided not to bother her unless worst came to worst. I picked up her scent, mixed with a lot of alcohol and followed her into a living room. She was sitting on the couch between two guys who were looking at her like they were in heaven. All three were obviously very drunk. Nessie stumbled over to me.

"Jacob!" she yelled in my ear, "Come meet my new friends! This is Daren and this is Corey!"

She laughed as she accidently spilled her drink on one of them. He laughed too.

"Woops!" she giggled again.

I pulled her hand, trying to lead her out of the party, "Come on, I got to get you home."

"But I just started having fun," she was talking way to loud considering how close she was standing to me.

I threw her over my shoulder and she started laughing again, "Bye guys!" she slurred.

I set her down when we were safely out of the party and next to my car. I looked at her as she stumbled around trying to get her purse off her shoulder. I knew I couldn't take her home like this. Her parent would flip out. She didn't need to be in that much trouble. I sighed.

"Come on Ness. We're going back to my house."

"Alright," she turned around and started tripping over her own feet to get to her car.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed her around her waist, "I'm driving!"

"But I want to drive!" she protested.

"Over my dead body," I mumbled, pushing her into my car.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" she giggled.

"You must be really drunk."

"Well you are definitely like the hottest guy I know," she slurred her words together again.

I had to fight to keep a straight face. When we finally reached my house, I decided to carry her upstairs. I was afraid she would fall and hurt herself. I set her down in my room.

"Can I have a burger?" she asked.

"Nessie, how much did you drink?"

"Umm I think I had some alcohol," she giggled.

"You definitely did," I looked her in the eye, "I need you to tell me how much you drank."

She was making me nervous. I didn't want her to get sick from alcohol poisoning or something.

"Umm well I had a beer. And then another one. And then another one," she said, concentrating hard.

I groaned, knowing what she would have to go through when she woke up in the morning. She opened her mouth to say something, and then covered it. She turned a slight shade of green and I rushed her to the bathroom. I held her hair back for her as she was violently sick.

RENESMEE'S POV

"Ugh," I groaned and put a pillow over my head, "turn off the sun."

I heard Jacob chuckle and then close the blinds. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like I had been throwing up all night. I couldn't remember anything from last night. How much had I drunk?

"How did I get here?" I mumbled.

"Last night I picked you up from some house even though you were _supposed _to be at Ally's."

"Why are you talking so loud?" I whispered. His voice was making my head hurt worse.

"Sorry. Here take this, it helps."

He handed me two Tylenol and a huge glass of water. I took the medicine and chugged my water.

"Can you tell me why you weren't where you said you were going to be?" he asked.

Ugh. Why did he have to talk so loudly?

"Umm… we were just going to hang out at her house but she had texted me earlier telling me about this party this senior was having at because his parents were out of town. After I got to her house, she convinced me to go," I mumbled into his pillow.

I suddenly sat up. "Do my parents know?"

"No, I called them and told them you wanted to sleep over my house because you and Ally had gotten into a fight and you needed some comfort from me."

"Thanks," I whispered, lying back down. I had to remember not to make any more sudden movements. I felt sick again, "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," he laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You should be mad. I was someplace I shouldn't have been and I probably threw up all night."

"True, but we all make mistakes. It's part of being a teenager. And, now you know to never drink again."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Sorry."

"Did I say anything... you know... embarrassing to you?" I asked preparing myself for the worst.

I wanted to see his expression but I was trying to hard to keep my eyes closed.

After a moment, he said, "You told me I was the hottest guy you knew."

"Dear god," if I could blush, I would have. Fortunetly, I was too sick.

"It's alright. I'm the hottest guy that I know, also."

"Shut up," I muttered into the pillow.

"Okay, well I got to go run patrol for a while; will you be okay if I leave you here?"

I nodded, too worn out to do anything else

It was dark outside when I woke up again. Jacob's clock told me it was eight. I felt like I needed to move around. I got up and went the bathroom. I groaned when I saw my face in the mirror. My mascara was everywhere and my hair was a matted mess. I showered and changed into some of the clothes I kept at Jake's place in case I ever slept over without packing. I slowly made my way downstairs. Jacob was in the living room with Embry, watching a football game. I almost threw up when a commercial came on for some diner near our house. I would never eat eggs again.

"Hey Ness," Jake said quietly, turning towards me.

"Hey," I croaked.

"What happened to you?" said Embry rudely.

"I have a hangover. That's what happened," I meant for it to come out angry and strong but it sounded pitiful coming from me.

He laughed at me before turning back to the game. Jacob, however, came over to me and got me some Saltines and a glass of water. I ate them gratefully, but didn't think I could stomach anything else.

"Where's Billy?"

"He's fishing with Charlie. He'll be back tomorrow."

Jake's phone starting ringing and I groaned and put my hands over my ears. My head pounded and Jake quickly answered it.

"Hello... Yeah, she's here… okay hold on," Jake handed the phone to me.

"Hey," I said, trying to talk loudly and strongly, only giving myself a worse headache.

"Renesmee! I've been calling you all day! Where's your phone?" my dad yelled into the phone. I held it away from my ear until he was done.

"Oh sorry, it's been on silent all day," I picked up my phone and sure enough, I had twenty seven missed calls from various members of my family.

"Are you ready to come home now?" he asked.

"Umm, I think I'm going to stay another night," I looked at Jake and he nodded.

"Alright, have fun."

"Thanks daddy. Love you," I said.

"Love you, too Renesmee."

He hung up and I let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at Jake, but the diner commercial was playing on the TV behind him. I didn't want to lose the small amount of food I had in my stomach, so I went back upstairs and crashed on his bed.

The next morning, I felt ten times better. My headache still pounded occasionally, but as long as I didn't talk too loud, I was okay. When I went downstairs, Billy was in the kitchen, eating some toast and reading the newspaper.

"Hi Billy," I said happily.

"Hey Nessie."

Jake came in through the back door, soaking wet. I looked outside and sure enough, it was raining. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I had to distract myself as to not stare. I started making myself some toast.

"Jake, there's a bonfire tonight so I need you to make cookies," Billy said.

Jake sighed, "I'll help!" I said, happy I could be helpful.

"That would be great! Thanks Ness!" Jake seemed relieved he didn't have to make them himself.

Billy left to go to Charlie's house and Jake and I prepared our ingredients. Everything was perfectly measured and we were ready to start mixing the ingredients. While we were waiting for the cookies to finish baking, I got bored. Jake turned away from me for a minute to get a drink and I pretended sneeze and flicked water at him. I turned away from him really fast. He coughed to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to smile.

He reached into a bowl and flicked flower at me. I opened my mouth in mock shock. I flicked some flower back at him. Before I knew if, we had a full out war going on. Jacob got competitive and cracked and egg on my head so I poured milk on his and he started squirting dish soap at me and that really pissed me off so I grabbed the nozzle from the sink and sprayed his entire body with water. He stood there looking at me, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Now you have to give me a hug!" he said in a scary voice.

"No!" I screamed backing up.

He wrapped his arms around me and we fell to the ground, our legs tangled together. We were so close. Too close. I felt myself being drawn to him. Our lips were about to touch.

"What the… _hell _happened in here?" Billy asked, laughing.

We pulled away fast, standing up and brushing ourselves off.

"We're baking cookies!" I giggled.

"Well that's not how Jacob usually bakes, but as long as they taste good…" Billy trailed off shaking his head.

Jake and I cleaned up the kitchen. We didn't say anything to each other the whole time. It was a really awkward silence. I couldn't believe that I was a split second away from _kissing _my best friend. We had only kissed once before because I had asked him to. I wanted to kiss someone who I actually liked, but it wasn't romantic or anything. This felt… like I wanted him to kiss me for other reasons. I had no idea what was going on. When the kitchen was once again spotless and the cookies were cooling on a plate, Jacob finally turned around and looked at me.

"Want to talk?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the beach. I turned to him.

"Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I'm really confused right now," I said.

"I can imagine," he said simply.

"Wait, you're not confused?"

"Okay listen, when I told you about imprinting, there was a part I left out," he started, "When you were younger, I was like your older brother. I was there when you needed me and I loved you like you were my sister. You got a little older and suddenly I was your best friend. You trusted me with every secret and came to me with all your problems. We hung out like friends and talked like friends."

He stopped, waiting for me to say something. I just stood there, waiting for him to keep going.

He sighed, "Now that you are… almost an adult, and the decision is completely up to you, our feelings will start to change again. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate. The person you're supposed to be with the rest of your life. Not only as a brother… or a friend… but…"

I gasped. Suddenly, I understood. This is why Jacob didn't age. This is why he was always there. This is why I had always loved him, but now I wanted something more. We were going to… he and I would… I would get…

"Do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're not saying anything. Is this bad? God! Did I completely ruin this?" he seemed really upset.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled away and looked up at him, reaching up on my toes. He looked at me for a moment, before putting his lips on mine.

They always say in movies and stuff, when you kiss the "right guy" you see fireworks. This kiss did not only make me see fireworks, but my entire future, too. I saw us together forever, married with children, grandchildren. Spending eternity with him every minute of every day. My whole life suddenly made sense.

The kiss was passionate and I was sad when he broke it.

"Are you sure this is what you want," he whispered, slightly out of breath.

I nodded. This is what I wanted more than anything in the entire world. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him that. His eyes lit up and we were kissing again. I didn't want it to end. Ever. He pulled away after a while, giving me one more quick kiss, before taking my hand and walking me back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want the next chapter!<strong>


	19. I Love Him

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the twilight saga.**

**Remember, Nessie grows at a normal rate and will stop groing at 17.**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 19: I Love Him

Nessie was sitting alone, not eating the food on her plate. I left the conversation I was having with Leah to go talk to her. It was odd that she was sitting alone. Most of the time, she was the life of the party. The only person here that _didn't _like Nessie was Leah. But Leah would be Leah.

"Hey Ness, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just kind of… nervous about how my parents are going to take… _us_" she shuddered.

Like I hadn't thought of that. I was already prepared to have all my limbs ripped off by Edward. It was a good thing I was on good terms with Carlisle. Hopefully, he would help me recover.

"I know how you feel."

"Ugh! Why does she always do that?" Nessie yelled in frustration.

I looked behind me and sure enough, Leah was glaring at her. Like the death glare.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't really like anyone."

Nessie crossed her arms for a minute before standing up. I watched in amazement as she marched right over to Leah. I followed close behind her, not trusting Leah's reaction.

"Hey! I'm Nessie! You're Leah right? I don't think we've ever talked before, but I think we should be friends! Did you know you have the prettiest hair?" Nessie gushed cheerfully. She gave Leah a very enthusiastic handshake.

I couldn't keep a straight face. Leah looked so startled.

"T-thanks," Leah stumbled.

"You're very welcome!"

I started backing away and Leah shot me a confused glance and Nessie turned away and waved happily to me. I walked up to Seth, cracking up.

"Hey man, what's so funny?" he asked.

I pointed to Nessie attempting to have an animated conversation with Leah who just looked confused. Seth started laughing, too.

"Wow! Nessie must be pretty brave to talk to Leah! Leah _hates _Nessie! Well, maybe not after tonight. She might be just scared of her now," Seth said.

After a while, Nessie picked up her phone and talked for a minute before hanging up and giving Leah a huge hug, leaving her flustered. Then she ran up to me.

"Hey, Jake. My parents want me home now," she bit her lip, trying not to look nervous.

"Alright. Bye Seth," I grabbed her hand and opened the car door for her. She kissed me before getting in, making my heart stop as usual.

"Jake, thank you so much," she began.

Why was she thanking me?

"For this weekend. I would probably be dead… or worse… if you hadn't helped me through it."

"No problem, Ness," she didn't have to thank me. I _wanted _help her.

She suddenly got a nervous expression on her face and started tapping her foot.

"Jake!" she turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"What's three hundred twenty seven million eight hundred ninety four thousand five hundred six divided by eighty eight?" she said quickly.

"What?" this was confusing me.

"Jake! My parents can't know we kissed... yet. Remember how they freaked out the first time! Start dividing or think of something else to distract your mind!"

"Umm, okay?" I tried, but I had already forgotten the numbers I was using by the time I pulled into the drive way.

"They know I was at the party," she whispered.

"How?"

She pointed to her car parked next to us.

She still had a concentrated look on her face. I started translating words into the little Spanish I knew from high school. Damn! I translated beach! We kissed on the beach. I went to help Nessie out of the car but Edward stopped me.

"I'm going to kill you," he said murderously.

"DADDY! STOP IT!" Nessie cried.

"Get inside Nessie," I said reassuringly.

"Do NOT tell my daughter what to do!"

"I wasn't-"

"She is only SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-"

"DADDY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! I LOVE HIM!" she yelled.

He tried to push her away.

"I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM!" she screamed, grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

Edward didn't even look at her. He was staring directly at me. His fists were clenched and he looked like he wanted to lounge at any second.

The rest of the Cullens came out.

"What is all the yelling?" Blondie asked.

They all took in the situation and understood at once.

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!" she yelled some more.

Bella tried to pull her off him, but she held onto his shirt, sobbing the words "I love him."

"Jacob, I think it would be best if you left," Bella said quietly. She, too, looked mad at me.

"No!" Nessie cried, turning towards me, "Jake, don't leave! If you leave, I'll never be allowed to see you again!"

Emmett finally got her under control and pulled her into the house. She was still screaming "I love him!" I wanted to go comfort her, but Edward was going to kill me if I didn't leave soon. With one more glance towards Edward, I got in my car and drove away.

I slammed the front door closed and punched the nearest wall, making a hole. Damn it! I would have to fix that! Billy wasn't home, thank god. I didn't want to kill anyone. I started trembling, but I couldn't phase right now. I thought of Nessie's pretty face and calmed down. I wasn't home thirty minutes before someone rang the doorbell. I answered it. Nessie was standing there with a tear streaked face and a giant suite case.

"Want a roommate?" she asked sheepishly.

"So what happened after I left?" we were sitting at the kitchen table, eating grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Well, after my mom got my dad calm enough to come in the house, he took one look at me and then started breaking stuff. We no longer have a dining room table, TV, multiple windows, or a refrigerator," she looked at me, "My mom told me how disappointed she was that I went to that party. That's when the table got smashed. She said she was going to ground me for two months and take away all freedoms I had. Including seeing you. My dad wasn't so mad about that, though. He said he didn't want me to see you ever again. I tried to calmly explain that you were a person, not a privilege. And that you could not be taken away from me. That's when my dad threw the TV across the room. He said if I ever said your name in his household again, he would ground me for a year. So I said fine. I went up to my room and packed up my stuff. When I came downstairs, my mom asked me what I was doing. I told her if I couldn't see or talk about you in this household, I would live somewhere else. My dad crushed the fridge then. My mom tried to stop me. I asked her if I stayed I could keep seeing you. When she said no, I got in my car and drove away. My dad smashed a few windows before I was out of sight."

She was trying hard not to cry now. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You can stay here as long as you want," I said comfortingly.

She nodded, kissing me. I carried her upstairs and laid her on my bed. She fell asleep instantly.

That week was really hard for her. She ignored all calls from her family and friends. She didn't even go to school in fear of seeing them. She didn't talk to me much, either. I could tell she was missing them, but she was also really stubborn.

"You miss them," I told her one day for the hundredth time.

"No I don't!" she answered too quickly.

She sighed, "Well, yeah I do. But they need to stop treating me like a little kid. The only way I'm going to get that respect is by staying here."

She checked her phone messages, putting one on speaker phone for me to hear.

"_Nessie! You get your butt home right now! I swear when I see you, you are going to be in so much trouble! Do you know how worried your mom and I have been? Stop acting like a child and come home right this instant!"_

That one was from her dad. She just shook her head and I tried hard not to laugh. She played another one.

"_Nessie, you know you want to try and arm wrestle me, don't you? I'm feeling pretty tired, so you might have a chance at winning. Tell you what; if you come home and win a match, I'll be your servant for two whole days. So, come back and we'll see who's really the strongest in the family."_

That was from Emmett.

"When are they going to learned that I can't be convinced with bribery?" she sighed.

After the first week went by, she seemed a little happier. The only member of her family she _had _talked to was Alice. She would occasionally send Nessie a text saying "_You okay?" _And Nessie would reply saying "_Never better."_ Of course that wasn't the truth. Nessie cried a lot at night when she thought I was sleeping. It pained me to see her so sad, but she would never let me help her.

"Come one Nessie!" I called to her.

She was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What?" she asked dully, turning towards me.

"Let's go to the beach!" I said, trying to get her excited.

"Um, I'm good," she said, turning back.

"Nessie, if you don't get up on your feet and come to the beach with me, I will be forced to drag you there!" I threatened.

She sighed but got up.

"Now what?" she asked when we got there.

I pulled her to the water. We walked along the edge, letting it touch our feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm really being a downer, aren't I?" she asked.

"Nah, it's alright. I know what you're going through."

I sat down and held her on my lap. It was a very peaceful moment.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you."

It started to rain, so we headed back to my house. We were soaking wet by the time we got back. I shook my hair out on her and she laughed. I was happy she laughed. It made me laugh and once we started laughing, it was hard to stop. We rolled on the ground laughing until were not only wet, but muddy also. We ran through the house to the bathroom, both getting in the shower, fully clothed. Still laughing, I turned the water and let it wash all of the mud off of us.

When we were clean and dry, Renesmee started cooking dinner. I sat on the counter and watched, she wouldn't let me help her. We would probably end up getting in a food fight anyway, which, for the record, _she_ usually started. She served steak and potatoes. Billy was at Charlie's again, so it was just the two of us.

"Jake, can this be a date?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Sure it can."

After the food was on the table on some fancy plates, I pushed Nessie's chair in for her. We talked about date things like hobbies and interests. We pretty much new everything about each other already, but it was still fun and it made her happy. When the food was done, we sat and joked about stuff until 12.

She kissed me before she fell asleep and then whispered, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for Chapter 20:)<strong>


	20. Two Years

RENESMEE'S POV

Chapter 20: Two Years

I've lived with Jacob with three months now. I still miss my family, but I feel more independent without them constantly around me. I went back to school, but I made Jake pick me up and drop me off. We fell into a routine. Every day, I could wake up and cook breakfast and lunch. I would put his lunch in a brown paper bag and leave it in the fridge for when he wanted to eat it. He'd come down and eat breakfast and then drive me to school. After, he would come ten minutes early and take me home. He would sit and talk with me about my day while I finished my homework. Then, I cooked dinner for us and sometimes Billy, whenever he was there. After dinner, Jake and I would go on a walk on the beach, rain or shine. He'd carry me home and then we'd go to sleep. It almost felt like we were married and I loved it. The nice thing was that we never got annoyed or tired of each other. He knew I didn't like it when he didn't put the cap back on the toothpaste and I knew he didn't like it when I folded his laundry. We worked together to make each other happy.

School was awkward, though. Word had unfortunately spread fast that I was no longer living with my parents. I didn't know how anybody could possibly know that because I hadn't even told Ally, but apparently they picked up on the fact that Jake drove me to and from school every morning and my wardrobe was even more limited. I had packed as many clothes and personal items as I could fit in my suite case when I left home, but it wasn't enough. I was wearing same thing twice a week. I didn't care what other people thought, though. Jake was all that mattered to me. Sometimes I would just think the words _Jacob and grades _over and over again in my head whenever I was getting looks from other people.

"Are you alright?" Ally asked me.

I was pretty mad because a teacher had looked at me like she felt sorry for me. It was hard to keep _Jacob and grades_ going because I kept imagining myself ripping her head off.

"Yeah," I growled.

She looked at me for a minute, "Please tell me what's going on. We used to tell each other everything, and now I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."

I took a breath. That was the truth. I couldn't remember the last time I talked to Ally.

"I… I moved out of my parent's house. Jake and I started dating and-"

"Wait a second!" she interrupted, "You and him are like… together now?"

I nodded.

"I knew you liked him like that!" she squealed.

"It was never like that! I always liked him like a brother or friend until recently!"

"Okay… go on."

"Jacob let me stay at his house after I got drunk that one night. He didn't want me to get in trouble with my parents. It happened then. One minute we were baking cookies and the next we were kissing… and well my parents weren't happy. My dad told me I was never allowed to see him again as long as I was living under their roof. My mom agreed. I told them if I wasn't allowed to see him under their roof, I would find somewhere else to live. Jake's place was the only option because I didn't take any money and it only made sense at the time… I've been living with him for three months now."

"Three months!" she gasped.

I nodded.

"Wait a second… have you guys…" she started.

"Have we what?" I asked.

"You know…"

"No!" I said, too loud.

She laughed at me, "Oh alright."

"He's really great and everything for letting me stay with him."

"Yeah, I need to get myself a boyfriend that lasts longer than two weeks," she said, shaking her head.

I giggled. I forgot how nice it was to talk to her. She was no Jacob, but she was an amazing friend… most of the time.

"By the way, my parents _also _weren't happy that_ you _convinced me to go to that party," I raised my eyebrow.

"Trust me," she said, "If anyone is sorrier, it's me. I had this massive headache and I threw up all night. I told my parents I had the flu, but they didn't buy it. Ugh! And this diner commercial kept paying on TV and they would show pictures of eggs…."

She pretended to throw up and I laughed, "I know exactly what you mean!"

"I am never drinking again," she shook her head.

I was glad she said that. I started to feel better about the whole situation.

"Thanks for the talk, Al," I smiled at her.

"Any time, Nessie," we linked arms and walked to lunch.

My friends were happy I was back to normal, again. Peter even invited me and Ally to a party his brother was having Friday night. Ally and I both said "NO!" at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled.

One Friday on the last day of school, we were driving back to La Push. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my mom's car close behind us.

"Jacob, we're being followed," I said quietly.

He looked in his mirror and sped up. By the time we crossed the treaty line, the car was gone. Of course the treaty line was no longer in affect since Jake imprinted, but my family tried to say away as much as possible. Something about the smell.I let out a sigh of relief. My phone beeped, telling me I had a text from Alice. We hadn't talked in two weeks. She asked me where her black stilettos were and I said in my closet. I nervously opened the text. It said _we need to talk. Plz meet me somewhere. I promise not to tell the fam. Bring Jake if u want. _I took a breath and replied _where? _Showing Jake the message. I counted to ten before the next text came. It was the name of a little coffee shop in Port Angeles.

"Jake, will you come?"

"Of course," I love him.

When we pulled up, I saw Alice sitting at a table in the back. Grabbing Jake's hand, I slowly approached her. She stood up and gave me a quick hug. It was pretty awkward.

"Hi," I said, sitting down

"Hey."

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, please hear me out," she pleaded.

I nodded.

"Our house isn't the same without. The fact that you left is breaking the family apart. Your parents have been arguing a lot which is bad because they _never _argue. There was a full out fight last week and everybody started taking sides. Esme and Carlisle had to break us apart because our yelling was becoming so loud. I'm scared about what will happen. The future keeps changing. I saw Emmett and Rosalie leave yesterday, but then I saw them stay and Jasper left! I don't know what to do. Your parents love you so much, Renesmee. They want you to be happy. Besides, you only have limited time left with them."

"Wait, what do you mean limited time?" my stomach dropped.

"Crap!" she whimpered.

"Alice!" I looked from her to Jacob.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this until your parents are ready," she began, realizing her mistake.

"Tell me now Alice!" I demanded.

She looked at me for a minute, then decided to tell me. "Your parents made a deal with the Volturi when you were there. They gave you back and your parents would join them eight years later."

* * *

><p>I burst through the front door, Jacob and Alice at my heels.<p>

"Why didn't anybody tell me!" I yelled.

Everybody was instantly surrounding me. I saw my parents and marched up to them.

"I have _less_ than three years left with you guys! I could have… if I had… YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I sobbed.

My mother stepped forward and I fell into her arms, letting the tears pour out. My dad joined, too.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" I sniffed.

"Because we knew you'd react like this. We were going to tell you, but it never seemed to be the right time," mom said soothingly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into my mom's shoulder.

"We're all sorry."

I looked up at dad and he opened his arms. I let him hug me. I felt safe in his arms, I'd really missed this. I never wanted my parents to let go. Guilt spread through me. I spent three precious months that I could have been with my parents being petty and stubborn. I hated myself for it. I was running out of time. I needed my parents now more than ever. I looked up at my dad and saw him nod at Jacob, and then nod again. I was confused, but I didn't feel like asking, they probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

I moved back in with my parents. They weren't mad about Jacob anymore and I was allowed to see him whenever I wanted. They were just glad to have me back. Time passed too quickly for my liking. My seventeenth birthday came and went. It was a quiet affair, it was actually pretty depressing to me that I would look the way I did for the rest of my life. It's not that I didn't like how I looked, because I did, but I used to really like the fact that I would change and grow taller each year. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It looked like I would be this short for the rest of eternity.

After I turned seventeen, I started looking at everything differently. I had all the time in the world, and then some. After I graduated from high school, I didn't have to go to college right away. I could travel the world and go on adventures. There was nothing stopping me. I wouldn't grow old and I wouldn't run out of money. I put a map of the world up on my wall and put pins in all the places I wanted to go. I admired my work happily, but got really nervous all of the sudden. "Mom?" I called. "Dad?" When I didn't get an answer, I ran through the house, frantically searching for them. I found them in the living room, watching TV. They took one look at me and I was in their arms, sobbing, before I could say anything.

"What's wrong baby?" my mom asked.

"I c-c-called you and you didn't r-r-respond. I thought… it thought… I-" I started violently trembling.

"We must not have heard you," my dad looked at my mom, his eyes full of concern.

"I thought… I thought you left me!" I sobbed.

"Shh, sweetheart, we're not leaving you," my dad's voice soothed me; "we have two years."

"Not even!" I cried, trembling even harder.

"Where will I go when you're gone? I still need parents! I have nowhere to go!"

"Baby, we're not leaving you in the street! You have a whole family that will do whatever they can to make you happy," mom whispered.

"Not to mention Jacob," dad said quietly.

At the mention of Jake, I started crying harder.

"Maybe we should take her to Jasper," dad said as I started shaking.

Jacob walked in and looked surprised, "What's wrong with Nessie?"

He went to hug me, but I wouldn't let go of my mom.

"I'll take her to Jaspers," mom offered.

"Alright, Jake I would like to have a talk with you," Edward said.

I looked at him fearfully, but Jake gave me his "it's going to be okay" look and I let my mom carry me out of the house.


	21. Nerves

**I am not Stephanie Meyers. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclpise, or Breaking Daw.**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter.**

**Review:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 21: Nerves

I watched Nessie leave before letting my expression change to horror.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Edward. Renesmee looked like she had when she thought I wanted to kill her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said quietly, "Renesmee had a bad panic attack because she thought we had left her to go to the Volturi. She called us, but we didn't answer because we didn't hear her and she freaked out. She's afraid she won't have anybody left when we leave. Of course that's being a little bit irrational, but I don't blame her for thinking that. We're leaving in less than two years, but Bella and I have both discussed it and we would like to see one thing before we leave. I know you have been thinking about it, so I give you my blessing to marry my daughter."

I stared at him for a minute. I _had _been thinking about it, and we weren't getting any older, so why wait? But I thought it would take weeks if not months to convince Edward to give me his blessing.

"The sooner the better," he said. "I don't want it to seem like we're leaving her with nothing. If she's living with you, it would be less painful than if she was living with us. At least she would be used to us not being around her at all times."

"I'll go pick out a ring!" I said excitedly, I _had _been saving up, you know, in case I found the right time to ask.

The next morning, Renesmee was in my arms when I woke up. I smiled and kissed her cheek, letting her wake up. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I know, but I feel bad you had to see me like that."

I kissed her reassuringly.

"Do you want to go to the beach today? Your parents are hunting, so you won't be with them anyway."

"Sure," she smiled at me.

She made us some toast and eggs. The box in my pocket felt heavier than it had when I bought it. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "You seem antsy."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, not looking up from my food.

She came over to me bent down.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing me. It became stronger and more passionate. She leaned backwards and gasped for breath when it finally broke. My heart was pounding harder than ever.

"Let's go to the beach," I offered her my hand.

"Yeah, the beach," she whispered.

I was too nervous to make conversation in the car. She felt the tension, and didn't say much either. We parked the car on the side of the road and walked down to the beach area. I decided to begin.

"When you were younger, you told me that you wanted to get married on the beach," I smiled.

She smiled, too, remembering.

"I feel like this is the place that so much has happened. We spend every day of every summer here and I kissed you for the first time here. First as two friends and then to start out romantic relationship. This place means so much to both of us. I thought it would be best to do this here."

"Do what?" she asked, turning to me.

Taking a breath and got down on one knee, I pulled the box out of my pocket. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I began, my heart pounding, "I love you more than I have loved anyone or anything in the entire world. I care more about you than my own life. I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. No matter what happens, I promise to never stop loving amd protecting you. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Yes," she whispered simply, "Yes… yes yes yes yes yes!"

I stood up and kissed her. Between every kiss, she said yes again, like she couldn't believe it. She put her hand on my face, showing me the words yes. I was surprised to see that I, too, was crying. I had never had a happier moment than right now.

RENESMEE'S POV

I let him slide the ring on my finger and gasped. It was stunning. The band was gold and there was a diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side. I watched it glisten in the sun, tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you so much!" I cried, hugging him.

"I love you, too."

"Did you know?" I asked later. We were walking along the water's edge.

"Did I know what?" he asked, smiling.

"That you would marry me?"

"Well, I knew I wanted to marry you, of course, but when you were little, I felt more like a friend, so I wasn't ready to think about marriage."

"You know, I always knew there would be some way I would get to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't start thinking about matrimony being the way until a couple of months ago," I felt my chest swell with the love I felt for Jacob.

"Does my dad know?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I kissed him again; I couldn't stop myself. He was just so amazing.

I was greeted by my entire family when I got home. They all congratulated me and hugged me. I was completely shocked when my dad even hugged Jacob. That was definitely a first. The only reason Rosalie was excited was because that meant there would be a wedding. You would think their relationship would have gotten better over the years.

"Oh we have so much planning to do!" cried Alice.

I told her I wanted to get married as soon as possible. Her and Rosalie started looking at dates and decided on June twenty-fifth. I didn't care when it was, just as long as I was with Jacob…. My Jacob.


	22. Dress Disaster

RENESMEE'S POV

Chapter 22: Dress Disaster

Ugh. Ancient history is without a doubt the most boring class ever invented. It was like the class you take so you can get a good forty three minutes of sleep. Maybe the subject wouldn't be so boring if our teacher wasn't so… boring? Three words describe Mrs. White: old, oblivious, and depressing. By the look of her, she should have retired fifteen years ago. Everyone knew she hated teaching. Most of us wished she would just die already. It was the horrible truth of the matter. I was at such a loss as to why my parents were making me finish high school. I had eternity and I had so much planning to do for the wedding. But Monday morning came and my mom woke me up with her cheerful "rise and shine." Like I had a chance of winning _that_ argument. So here I was, on a typical boring Tuesday, trying not to die of boredom in Mrs. White's class. She had forgotten that she'd already taught us about the Romans two weeks ago, so she was re-teaching it. Finally, she let us break up into groups of five and do the study packet, which was already completed. Ally, Craig, Melisa, and Josh were all in my group. We sat around talking about a movie we wanted to see and laughed at the fact Mrs. White had fallen asleep at her desk yet again.

"Oh my god!" Ally yelled, making the teacher's snores stop for about two seconds before they picked back up again.

"What?" I asked, jumping.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked in a loud whisper, pointing to my left hand.

_Crap._ I tried really hard to keep my wedding ring hidden at school, but today I was being careless and both my hands were on the desk.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand in my pocket.

"Don't you 'what' me!" she grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god! It is, isn't it?"

Everybody else in our group stared at me in shock. _Great_. I had wanted this to be a secret.

I coughed, "Maybe."

"Wait. That's an engagement ring!" Josh asked in surprise.

"Duh, Josh! Really? You can be so dumb sometimes," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure I understood what was going on," he retorted.

"But why are you getting married so soon?" Melissa asked.

"Hold on. You're not…?" Ally asked, eying my stomach.

"What?"

"Pregnant!" she whispered.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

She gasped, "You are!"

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me. "I'm serious guys! I'm not pregnant!"

As usual, I said it way to loud and everyone in the entire room stared at me. Except Mrs. White, of course. I put my head down and pretended to be very interested in the pencil I was holding. When everyone went back to what they were doing, I looked up at my friends again.

"Jeez guys," I whispered.

"Sorry, but why else would you be getting married when you're only seventeen?" Ally asked.

"Because Jacob is my… soul mate. We're meant to be together! And, I'm not getting any younger."

My friends laughed, but seemed unconvinced. Completely out of nowhere, Jake appeared in the doorway. Everyone looked up at him, including my teacher.

"How may I help you, young man?" she asked, looking startled.

"Yes, can I… erm… talk to Renesmee?" he asked.

"Wait, is that Jacob?" Josh whispered.

I rolled my eyes and Melissa kicked him from under the table.

"Sure. Renesmee, there is someone here who wants to talk to you!" Mrs. White called to the class, looking as confused as always.

I got out of my chair, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. I blushed and went out in the hallway to talk to Jake.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Easy. I went to the office and told them you left your lunch money at home. They told me where I could find you so I could give it to you."

"But I didn't leave my lunch money at home," I was confused.

"Yeah, I know. I had a question, though. I thought about texting you, then realize you were in _this_ class and decided to try to get you out of it for a while. Plus I really missed you," he grinned.

"Thanks, Jake! You saved my life. I was slowly dying a painful death from boredom," I giggled.

"No problem. But I wanted to ask, where do you want to go on our honey moon?"

"Umm, I haven't really thought of that…"

"We can go wherever you want!" he smiled.

"I don't know… where do you want to go?" I asked.

"No idea."

"Suprise me!" I laughed, thinking of my parents.

"Alright! I'll go tell your parents," he kissed me before running down the hall and out the door.

The kiss left me a little flustered as I walked back into the classroom. Everyone was staring at me when I came back. I looked behind me and realized there was a window in the door. Ugh. They saw me kiss Jacob. I quickly sat back down.

"Get some, Ness," Craig whispered to me.

I playfully punched his arm, "Shut up."

"What did he want?" Ally asked sarcastically, "to know where you wanted to go on your honey moon?"

I tried really hard not to smile.

"I'm serious guy! Don't tell anyone about the engagement!" I warned.

"Sure, Ness! As long as we're invited to your wedding," Josh said.

I blushed again, grateful for the bell. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the class. None of the people that knew were in my next class to bother me. I pulled Ally aside before lunch.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this," I whispered, "but will you be a brides made for my wedding?"

She gasped and hugged me, "Yes Nessie! OMG! This is amazing! I would love to!"

"Okay thanks! I'm going to a dress shop next week to pick out a wedding dress. I need you to come with me. Along with my mom and aunts." Alice would never forgive me if I decided on a dress without her.

"Okay," she smiled, hugging me one more time before pulling me into the cafeteria.

After school, I was thrown into wedding city. Unlike my mom when she got married, I wanted to be a part of everything from the cake to the bride's maid's dresses. It was sometimes a little overwhelming. There was so much to be done, and along with homework, I had a packed schedule.

Thursday night was brutal. I had a huge Biology test the next day and I hadn't even started studying for it. After school, Alice took me to a flower shop to pick out colors for the wedding. Then, I rushed home and did all of my other homework, before spreading out my Biology text books and notes on my bed. My head pounded and my neck got sore really fast. Everything distracted me. A tree branch was scratching my window a little bit. My computer screen saver looked pretty cool from here. I never knew I could bend my toe at that angle. How long have I been at this?

"AAHH!" I yelled out in frustration, just as Jake came in.

"Didn't think I was that ugly," he joked, laughing.

"Jake you're distracting me!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, Ness. I got nothing else to do."

"Well go sit someplace and don't move."

He sat behind me, leaning against the wall behind my bed, pulling me onto his lap. Luckily, he didn't say anything. I reread chapter twelve, but nothing was making sense in my head. I looked up and noticed a bird sitting on the tree branch. Jacob moved his hands to my face and pointed it back towards the text book. I sighed, but started reading again.

"Good girl," he whispered.

After three more chapters of nonsense, Jake started kissing my neck.

"Jake, that's distracting," I moaned.

"Sorry," he laughed.

I shut my text book with more force than necessary.

"Who needs bio?" I asked, "Let's just go outside and go on a walk or something."

"As tempting as that sounds, you need to study. Come on, I'll help you."

Studying went by much faster with Jake helping me. He would quiz me on a chapter until I got every question he asked right. When we were done, I fell asleep in his arms.

"Where's Jake?" I asked when I woke up Friday morning.

"He had to do something for the pack," dad answered.

It was weird not waking up with him by my side. I sighed and ate my cheerios.

After school, Alice met me at the door. I didn't even step inside to put my bag down before she was pulling me to her car.

"What are we doing now?" I asked her, kind of annoyed because I was starving and was in great need of a Popsicle.

"Going to Seattle! You and Ally are sleeping there tonight so we can go dress shopping in the morning! Won't that be fun?" she cried.

"Sure," I mumbled.

Ally was ecstatic about our plans. We got a really fancy hotel room and ate dinner at this too expensive to be allowed restaurant. She was bouncing up and down with excitement the whole time. Ally and I shared one room, and Alice, Rosalie, and Bella shared another. The room itself was beautiful. The beds were huge and had big soft comforters on them. There were plush pillows and decorative paintings. There was a small kitchen attached with fifty different coffee packets. Ally immediately fell into a deep sleep, but it was kind of depressing for me to not be in Jacob's arms. I couldn't remember a night when I hadn't woken up with him next to me. It took a long time for me to fall asleep, and I tossed and turned all night. I kept waking up with this weird feeling that something was missing. Then I would roll over and realize it was Jacob.

I was really tired the next morning, but when we got to the first dress shop, I perked up. I looked around in amazement. Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dressing rooms. I waited patiently as she threw dresses over the door for me to try on. Thirty eight dresses later and we weren't even close to deciding. I would walk out and model it for my family and they would give their opinions. I never saw one I actually liked. I knew I didn't want anything too puffy or fancy looking because we were getting married on the beach. We were keeping everything small. Alice seemed to have the opposite idea when it came to dresses. She would throw over the most extravagant and puffy dresses. They looked like they should be on a Disney princess, not me.

"I like that one!" Rosalie cried.

I looked at myself in the mirror, groaning. Of course Rosalie would like this one. The bottom puffed out four feet away from my body in every direction. Every inch of the top was covered in some type of glitter or beaded design.

"I disagree," my mom said, shaking her head.

"Me too," I sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Ally asked.

"I want something simple and not so…" I waved my arms around all the puff.

Alice sighed when she came back with at least twenty more dresses in her arms.

"That one's stunning," she said.

"It's just not… me… or Jake. He wouldn't like this. I mean, I don't want to look to over the top. Which is exactly what this dress is."

"Okay, I think I know what you would like."

Alice handed me a few more dresses as I walked back towards my dressing room. I shook my head on the way back. I couldn't understand why this was so difficult. Most people found their dress in a matter of minutes. We had been to three shops so far and still had no results. I put on the closest dress, not even bothering to look at myself in it. I sat down on the ground and let the tears come down. This was not a joyful experience. I was so upset about my parents leaving and worried about the rest of my family. I wanted Jake. His mere presence made me feel better.

"Nessie?" said Alice quietly, knocking on the dressing room door, "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah," I sniffed, "Just give me a minute."

I went to stand up, but broke down in sobs again.

"Nessie, please let me in," my mother said softly.

"No! I'm alright. Just give me a minute," I sobbed back.

A minute turned into an hour, but I was glad no one bothered me. I let myself cry and cry until I was just tired. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was really messing everything up. The dress was probably ruined from my tears and my family was impatiently waiting for me to come back out. Another knock on the door made me jump.

"Nessie, are you okay?" said the voice I had been longing to hear for the past twenty four hours.

"Jake!" I cried, opening the door, "Why are you here?"

"Your mom called me and said she thought you might need to see me right now," he said soothingly.

I ran into his arms and he held me, letting me cry.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked when I was finally done.

"I'm just so… worried about my parents and family and you. I know how silly it seems, but I haven't been able to think of anything except that ever since I found out about them leaving," I said, more tears welling up in my eyes, "and this is like, the fortieth dress I've tried on so far and none of them have looked good."

"What's wrong with the one you have on?" he asked, "I think you look amazingly beautiful."

He pointed to a mirror and I gasped. It was beautiful. It was simple and elegant and I loved it! The V-neckline had tank straps with beaded detailing. The waist was accentuated with crystals, beads, sequins and rhinestones and the full length skirt flowed effortlessly down to the floor in an A-line silhouette and extended out a sweep train. Alice placed a pretty yet small tiara in my head along with a veil.

I kissed Jake before saying, "You have to get out of here!"

"Why?" he asked, "I just got here."

"But the groom can't see his bride's dress before the wedding day!"

He laughed, "Alright, I'll be outside if you need me again.

He kissed me and then walked away. I turned to my family and they all gasped. If my mother could cry, she probably would have. Happy tears fell down from my eyes and I knew I had found the right dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for chapter 23!<strong>


	23. Natural Born Enemies

**Hey guys so I debated adding this chapter or not, but I think it's important for Nessie to see how she and Jake have brought togethor enemies. Please tell me what you think:)**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 23: Natural Born Enemies

Home sweet home. I didn't like being away from home so long. After we found my dress, it was sent to be fitted and I decided to lose ten pounds. I was definitely not fat, but I wanted to look thinner for my wedding. The camera does add ten pounds. Ten pounds I did not need. Losing ten pounds turned out to be harder than I thought. All my life, I was used to eating whatever I wanted. I was always underweight if anything, but now that I was done growing, I needed to make sure I didn't let myself go. It really sucked to have to eat salad when everyone else around me was pigging out on pizza and fries.

"Come on Nessie! You know you want it," Seth teased, shoving a huge slice of pizza under my nose.

"Knock it off, Seth!" I punched his shoulder.

"Your loss," he said, putting half of it into his mouth, "You dow, J'cob doen't ca iv you are kinny o bot."

"When are you going to learn that I can't understand you when your mouth is full of food," I growled.

He swallowed loudly, "I said, you know Jacob doesn't care if you are skinny or not."

"I know, but _I _care. And besides, I _want _to look pretty for him," I stated.

"I'm just stating the truth. You're actually pretty lucky he doesn't care what you are. You'd be dead right now if he didn't…" Seth trailed off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, looking up.

Seth's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, "Nothing. It means nothing."

"Seth, you're a terrible liar! Tell me what it means!" I demanded.

He shook his head.

"If you don't tell me, I'll ask Jake and make sure he knows you're the one that told me," I threatened.

That got him. His expression changed to fear and he stood up and looked around before pulling me into the forest.

"Okay. You're not supposed to ever find this out, but before you were born, Jake wanted to… kill you," he said quietly, "You were killing Bella when you were in her stomach and he was in love with her so-"

"Wait a second. You said my Jacob was in love with my mom?" this was starting to sound like a soap opera or something.

"Oh crap, you're not supposed to know about that either," he slapped himself on the head.

"So he wanted to kill me, until he saw me…" I said in a small voice.

Seth looked at me sadly and nodded.

"Well… this is… a lot to take in," I started.

"Please don't say anything to Jake," he pleaded.

"Sure, of course," I said quietly, "I think I'm going to go home now."

I left Seth in the woods and made my way back to the party. I wanted to say goodbye to Jake, but I was afraid seeing him would send me into hysterics. I put my head down walked quickly past the bonfire.

"Nessie!" said the cheerful voice behind me.

I took a deep breath before turning around, "Hey… Jake," I choked.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

_No! I'm not okay. You wanted to kill me! You were in love with my mom and then you wanted to kill me because you thought I was killing her even though I couldn't help it because I was just a baby. If you hadn't imprinted, I'd be dead._

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I'm going to go home," I said.

"Oh, okay. Do you need me to drive you," he asked.

"No," I responded way too fast.

"Oh… okay well I love you," he said quietly.

"Love you… too" my voice was unsteady.

He bent down to kiss me, but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. I raced to the car before he could see my face.

I drove around, not knowing where I was going. Tears clouded my vision and I finally had to pull over. I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel and cried. When I thought I was done, I kept driving, but Jacob's face would pop into my head and I would start sobbing again. I was on a deserted road, so I let myself cry and drive at the same time. I remembered when I lost my memory and had been tricked into believing that Jacob wanted me dead. I wished this was the same situation. But this was reality, not some mind trick. Jake really wanted me dead.

My cell phone buzzed and I looked down and saw the call was from Jacob. I put my phone on silent and looked back up. Out of nowhere, a car came speeding down the road. It was swerving back and forth in different lanes. It came closer and I tried to avoid it, but we collided and my car was spinning and so was the other one. The glass broke and cut my face. I screamed as smoke erupted everywhere. My car hit something and came to a stop, my head slammed on the steering wheel and I felt it crack. Literally, I heard it crack and blood came pouring down my face, clouding my vision. I saw a white light coming closer and closer until I blacked out.

_I was drinking something warm and delicious out of a metal bottle. A nice woman was holding me and making coo noises. She wasn't my mother. I wanted my mother, but this lady was giving me blood, so she would do for now. I knew my real mother was upstairs. Her blood tasted good, too. I hoped my bite hadn't killed her. She just smelled so good. After that, I was violently taken away from her._

"_No, Renesmee!" my dad murmured to me._

_I guessed that meant my name was Renesmee. It sounded pretty. I looked over and there was another man. He wasn't looking at me, so I looked away from him and back to my dad. He handed me to the blond woman and she brought me downstairs._

_I let the woman hold me up above her. I smiled down at her and then heard a weird panting sound. I looked up and saw the man again. He looked angry at first, but after he looked at me, a smile spread across his face and his eyes became all dreamy. He looked at me like he wanted to be nice to me and love me. I responded by reaching for him. The blond woman turned to see what I was reaching towards. She stood up really fast and held me close._

"_Stay away from her!" she warned._

_I didn't know why because the man looked really nice. Not like he wanted to hurt me._

"_Please… just… let me hold her," he struggled to get his words together. _

"_Why would you want to hold her, _dog_!" she said, angrily._

"_I…" he looked down and then back up at me as realization spread across his face, "I imprinted."_

"_You what?" Blondie screeched._

_He just smiled at me and waved. I tried to wave back, but the woman was holding my arms down. I pouted and wiggled in her arms. She repositioned me, all the while glaring at him. I put my hand on her cheek, showing me in his arms. She gasped as I took my hand away. I smiled up at her and then reached towards the man._

"_I'm going to let you hold her, only because it's what she wants you to. But if you put one foot out of line, mutt, I swear I will rip you limb from limb!" she spit._

_I felt myself being put in another set of arms. They were warm and strong. I looked up and saw his smiling face._

"_Hi Renesmee. My name is Jacob," he said, "and I love you."_

JACOB'S POV

Not stopping Renesmee from getting in the car was the biggest regret of my life. Something was obviously bothering her, but I let her go. I let her get in the car that led to her death. I saw her hurrying away from the bonfire and I sensed something was wrong. She told me she was just tired, but I knew something was up when she wouldn't let me kiss her. She ran from me and got her in the car. Instead of stopping her, I let her drive away. Angry with me. Hurt or confused. All I did was call her. And when she didn't pick up, I decided to wait. God! I wanted to take back the past hour and redo it. I counted my blessings that Carlisle had been able to revive her.

I paced the waiting room in the hospital. Her family managed to sit in the chairs and be still as usual. But the quietness was making it worse. I sat down just as Carlisle came out, and then I stood back up again.

"She's awake," he said quietly, "She's been asking for you, Edward."

Edward got up and followed Carlisle into the hospital room. I followed, too, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her. I waited outside the door as Edward went in.

"Renesmee," he breathed.

"Hi daddy," I heard her whisper.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

What a stupid question.

"I can't really feel anything."

"At least you're not in pain," he said, relived.

"What happened to…" she started, but changed her mind, "the man in the other car?"

"He couldn't be revived," said Edward sadly, "He was driving drunk, though."

They were both quiet for a minute.

"Are the others here?" she asked finally.

"Yes, they're waiting to talk to you. Jacob is here, too. Would you like to see him?"

"No!" she said quickly.

My heart sank. What had I done wrong?

"Why don't you want to see him?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I… I was talking to Seth and he told me that before I was born… Jacob wanted to… to…" she whispered, trying not to cry.

Edward sighed, "I guessed you'd find out eventually. Okay. Before you were born, the werewolves and the Cullen's didn't get along at all. Vampires and werewolves are natural born enemies. That is why Jacob and I have never gotten along well. When your mom moved to Forks, after we met and fell in love, I thought it would be best for her if I left. So I did and it was the worst mistake of my life. She became friends with Jake and they had a really close relationship. He fell in love with her, but I came back. Yes, Jacob loved your mom. But that was before he knew you would ever exist. When you were hurting your mom in her stomach, Jacob didn't like that. He wanted to kill you because you were hurting the girl that he loved. He didn't realize that he would imprint on you. Does that make sense?"

"But if he hadn't imprinted on me, he would have killed me. I would be dead right now!" she cried.

"I understand that. But he understands his mistakes."

"But what if the imprint somehow breaks? Will he want to kill me again?" she asked, fearfully.

How could she ever think that? Even without the imprint, I knew what an amazing person she was. I would love her no matter what. Imprint or not.

"The imprint just showed Jake what an amazing person you are. He didn't need it to fall in love with you," Edward said, reassuringly.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I-" he began.

"He's right outside the door, isn't he?" she guessed.

Edward opened the door I was leaning on and I almost fell. My eyes found Renesmee's and she looked away. She looked awful. And that's _me _talking. She had a bandage over her head and cuts all over her face and arms. I thought her ribs were broken, too because ever breath she took seemed to be hurting her. Edward left the room, but I could hear him outside.

"Renesmee, please," I pleaded, not knowing what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to kill me? That our families are natural born enemies! And to make it worse, you tried to take _my mom _from my dad. He loved her and you tried to separate them!" she was yelling now.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"I should have told you. I was just so afraid of what your reaction would be."

"I thought we told each other everything. That's the biggest secret you could have kept. What else don't I know about you?" she yelled again.

"Nothing! Renesmee I promise, it was all a huge mistake. I couldn't help the thing with your mom, but I swear all those feelings are gone now. And yes werewolves and vampires were natural born enemies, but that was before _you _came into the picture. You taught us how to work together and when I imprinted, it showed the pack that we could put aside our differences," I explained.

She looked at me and then burst into tears.

"I'm trying! I'm trying to be mad at you, but I just can't. How come I can never be mad at you for more than three seconds?" she cried.

I laughed, not being able to help it.

"Jake! Your laughter doesn't help," she cried, suppressing a giggle.

I leaned down and kissed her, grateful when she kissed me back.

"I'm truly sorry," I whispered against her lips.

"I forgive you," she whispered back.

"But next time, please please please tell me when something is wrong instead of pushing me out," I begged.

"Okay Jake," she sighed, wincing.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. The painkillers are wearing off."

"I'll get Carlisle."

"Thanks, Jake," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"No problem, Ness."

"Oh and Jake?"

"Yeah Ness?"

"I love you."


	24. Notes of Love

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Finally the wedding! Tell me what you think:)**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 24: Notes of Love

My eyes flew open. I stared at the ceiling for exactly two and a half seconds before jumping out of bed.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed.

Suddenly, every girl I had ever known was in my room, congratulating and hugging me. I was ecstatic. Butterflies filled my stomach. Why was I so nervous?

"Out of the way people, out of the way!" yelled Alice, pushing a bunch of my friends away from me.

"Alright, as your personal stylist and wedding planner, I would like to suggest that we start getting ready now."

I looked at my clock. I had six hours before I would get to say "I do."

"Alright Alice," I said, smiling at her.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of my house and into her huge bathroom. My friends surrounded me once more as I was pushed into a chair. Alice seemed to have gotten everything ready the night before. I giggled at how professional everything looked. Alice ushered all of the girls out of the bathroom and turned to me with her hands on her hips. I laughed some more at her expression.I felt like all I had done this past week is laugh. Last night was by far the worst. It was the rehearsal dinner. We were on the beach, and Alice was putting all of our bridesmaids in the correct spot and I walked down the aisle. The priest couldn't make it to the rehearsal, so Alice made Paul stand in for him. It took Jake and me ten minutes to control our fits of laughter and we still couldn't look each other in the eye without cracking up. It always seemed like the time you weren't supposed to be laughing was the funniest. Finally, Alice had to pull us aside and give us a good talking to before we could go on.

Maybe the reason we laughed so much is because we knew we were finally going to be happy together forever. I had to force myself not to smile as I remembered this because Alice was concentrating very hard on doing my makeup and if I moved, it might get messed up and she would have to start all over. I was starting to think this whole wedding is mainly for my family. Jake and I both agreed we didn't care where we got married or how spectacular it was as long as we were married by the end of the day.

I missed him so much. It was hard enough not having him with me last night. Ally slept over and she took my phone. I begged her at least a hundred times to let me call Jake for five minutes because I just needed to hear the sound of his voice. She refused so much that I eventually started chasing her around the house. My mom looked pretty annoyed when we almost broke an expensive vase Aunt Rosalie had given her last Christmas, but she lightened up when Ally and I fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. I had decided to write Jake a letter. At least I knew he would think of me when he read it, but I didn't have anyone to deliver it, so it stayed in my pocket.

I was suddenly hungry and wishing I had eaten something before I was trapped on this chair. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking because she shoved a bagel into my hands before she did my lips. I was grateful and I ate it in under a minute. When Alice was done my makeup, she took a step back and admired her work.

"Okay, Rosalie's going to do your hair and I have to run over to Jake's house to make sure he looks... presentable," she said, just as Rosalie came through the door with a brush and my veil.

"Wait, Alice will you give Jake this?" I smiled at her, handing out the letter.

"Sure Renesmee," she sighed.

JACOB'S POV

I opened my eyes slowly and felt a smile spread across my face. I was going to get married today! I was going to marry the love of my life. I looked at the clock. Five hours until I was married and Renesmee was truly mine. I felt my stomach squirm with anticipation. I let myself take three deep breaths before slowly getting out of bed.

Three loud knocks on the door startled me and I almost fell over. My senses were obviously off today.

"Jacob Black, you open this door!" Alice yelled.

I sighed and was about to open the door before I got an idea.

"What's the password?" I said, laughing.

"What's the- What do you mean what's the password!" she yelled again, I liked pissing her off, "Open this door or so help me I will break it down myself!"

"Nope. I need a password," I teased, wishing Renesmee was here to see this.

"Alright, fine. Guess you're not going to get the letter Renesmee wrote you," she said slyly.

I opened the door as fast as possible and held out my hand. Smirking, she placed a folded up piece of paper in it, but then took it out faster than I thought.

"Okay Jake, let me do your hair and I'll let you read this letter," she said.

"Fine!" I grumbled.

She squealed and sat me down in a chair. I smiled as I read the letter.

_My Jacob, _

_We are getting married tomorrow! I miss you so much and can't wait until I am finally yours forever. I want to call you, but Ally has my phone and won't give it back. My heart is fluttering with anticipation. When I am sleeping tonight, I am going to imagine your arms around me. I love you more than ever!_

_With love,_

_Renesmee_

I smiled as I finished reading it.

"If you let me give you a trim, you can write back to her," Alice bribed.

I sighed but agreed.

RENESMEE'S POV

When Rosalie was finished my hair, I looked at the clock. Four hours. My heart beat picked up. Alice ran through the door again and gasped when she saw me.

"Rosalie! You did a beautiful job!" she cried.

"Thank you, Alice," she chimed back.

"Okay Renesmee, we have some time to kill. Jacob wrote you a letter back. Would you like to read it?"

I nodded excitedly and she handed it to me along with a glass of water. I made my way into the living room, with my friends surrounding me of course, and sat on the couch to read the letter.

_My Renesmee,_

_I am counting down the hours until you will truly and forever be MY Renesmee. I am so full of love at this very moment and I can hardly sit still. I imagined you in my arms last night, too. Alice had to bribe me with your letter to let her do my hair this morning. It was pretty funny. I miss you so much._

_Forever Love,_

_Jacob_

_P.S._

_Paul would make a good priest._

I spit my water out when I read that last part and fell on the floor laughing. _Oh Paul. _I quickly grabbed a pen and paper to write back. Ally read the letter out loud to everyone else in the room in a gooey romantic voice that made us all giggle. I remembered something.

"Where's mom?" I asked Alice who was going over the guest list one more time.

"She's doing some last minute decorations with Esme," she sighed.

"Oh," I said.

"Alright, all bridesmaids, come upstairs to either me or Rosalie and we will do hair and makeup," shouted Alice.

Everyone squealed and raced upstairs. I was left alone so I paced the floor to pass time. Nobody was around so I got an idea. I ran up to the phone and tried to dial Jacob's number.

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice from behind.

"Hi Emily!" I cried, giving her a hug.

"Hi Renesmee," she laughed.

"Alice gave all of us specific instructions to make sure you and Jake didn't try to contact each other," she scolded playfully.

"Will you at least give him this letter?" I begged.

She sighed but took it, "Okay, I'll be right back. But if I find out you tried to call him again, I will tie you down, do you hear me?"

"Yes Emily," I giggled.

JACOB'S POV

I finished my breakfast and looked at the clock. Three hours. I smiled to myself. All of the guys were getting in their tuxes. Emily burst through the back door, holding a letter. My heart leapt with excitement.

"Renesmee wanted me to give this to you," she said, "I should warn you, she tried to call you but I threatened to tie her down. You are not allowed to answer the phone!"

I laughed and opened the letter.

_Dear Jacob,_

_If you are reading this that means my plan to call you failed _(I laughed out loud). _When I read your last letter, the thing about Paul made me laugh so hard, I spit water everywhere. Thanks to you, I am no longer allowed to drink anything until tonight. It was worth it though. I miss you still, but the hours are getting shorter and I know I will soon be in your arms. I love and miss you. Also, don't let Alice try to bribe you into anything too drastic._

_The one who's heart you hold,_

_Renesmee_

I sighed, grabbing a pen and another piece of paper before starting to write.

"Alice just texted me to tell you to get your tux on," Emily said.

"Okay, give this to Nessie next time you see her," I said, handing her the letter.

She took it and handed me a bag with my tux in it. I took it up to my room put it on. It was hot and uncomfortable. Oh well. Alice would be Alice. I was tempted to rip the sleeves off, but she'd probably kill me. Something else in the bag caught my eye. It was a note. I was disappointed to see that it wasn't Renesmee's handwriting.

_If you rip the sleeves off, I'll kill you._

_~Alice_

I laughed. I was getting to know the Cullen's _way_ too well.

RENESMEE'S POV

Two hours, I thought as I slipped into my dress. Even though Jake had already seen it on me, I was excited to see his reaction with me in it when my eyes weren't puffy from crying and my hair was pretty. Alice helped me put my shoes on and I felt her slip something else up my leg. I blushed when I realized what it was.

My friends all came in and started squealing. They all looked amazing in their light green dresses. Perfect for a beach wedding. I smiled at them and felt myself tearing up.

"Oh now don't you go crying on me! Waterproof makeup only goes so far," Alice warned.

We all giggled and I pushed the tears back. Emily rushed in, holding a letter high above her head.

"Give it to me!" I yelled, trying to reach for it.

"I'll think about it," she said, holding it higher.

"I'm serious Emily, give me the letter!" I squealed, trying to jump up and get it.

"Fine!" she said, exasperated.

I quickly opened it, trying to keep my friends from reading it. I felt Alice pushing me towards the limo. I let her guide me as I read.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_From the minute I saw you, I held your heart and you held mine. We have an unbreakable connection that ties us together from the very fibers of our beings. Now, with only hours away, we will become tied in every way possible. I wish I could see your beautiful face right now and I long to feel you lips against mine._

_With the unconditional love I have for you, _

_Jacob._

I felt myself turning red. That was the most beautiful letter I had received yet. I didn't possibly know if I could top that. I grabbed a pen, but there was no paper in the limo. Ally, who seemed to know what I was thinking, handed me a napkin. I giggled and began to write again. We got to the beach, but it was still just us girls. My mom greeted us as we got out of the limo.

"Renesmee! You look… I have no words… you are so beautiful!" she cried.

I knew if she had tears, they would be falling.

"The photographer will be here in a few minutes," Alice informed us.

We all giggled with excitement.

"Bella, will you make sure the photographer for the guys has arrived?" Alice asked.

"Sure Alice," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

I grabbed her hand before she could leave, "Give this to Jacob when you see him, please."

She took it suspiciously and ran off.

JACOB'S POV

The photographer was taking the hundredth picture of me and my groomsmen and some with Renesmee's family and my family. I smiled for each one, but knew the smile would only reach my eyes when I was with Renesmee.

Bella came up to us and waited while a picture of us next to a tree was taken.

"I see the photographer came, but Jake, Renesmee wanted me to give this to you."

She held out a napkin. I laughed and look it.

_Dear Jacob,_

_That letter brought tears to my eyes. You are the most amazing person to ever walk this planet and I am so lucky that you will soon be mine. I'm sorry I had to write this on a napkin because the limo didn't have any paper. I have butterflies in my stomach I can hardly sit still. I feel like I just met you at the school playground yesterday and now I am about to get married. This is truly the happiest day of my life._

_The only one that will ever love you as I do,_

_Renesmee_

I looked up and smiled a true smile and the photographer snapped a picture again.

"How long?" I asked Bella.

"One hour," she said.

She handed me a pen and paper and I really quickly wrote a letter back. I handed it to her and she ran off to Renesmee and the photographer gave us different positions to stand in.

RENESMEE'S POV

The photographer took some pictures of us in front of the water. I thought of how beautifully they would turn out.

"Okay, people are going to arrive soon so we should start getting ready," Alice called.

We followed her to a tent with some tables and chairs in it. We sat down and waited anxiously as Rosalie went around spraying hair spray in our hair or touching up our makeup. I heard people outside the tent. I heard my family and Grandpa Charlie. I heard some members of the pack laughing and joking around, but I didn't hear Jacob which made me both relieved and scared at the same time. I knew his voice would make me want to call out to him, but where was he? I was tapping my foot subconsciously again.

"Renesmee!" Ally yelled in my face.

"What!" I yelled back, giggling.

"Welcome back from space," she giggled.

"Thanks, what's up?"

"You're foot!" she yelled.

She was one of the many people who were irrationally bothered by my habit. I rolled my eyes but stopped. My mother came in through the front of the tent fifteen minutes before it was time to begin.

"Mom!" I cried, going over and hugging her.

"Hello baby! I have a letter for you," she said, smiling.

I grabbed it out of her hand and opened it so fast, I almost tore the paper.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_Do not be nervous. I'll be at the other end of the aisle; ready to begin the happiest moments of my life. I love you I love you I love you I love you. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Jacob._

I smiled and clutched his letter to my heart.

"Hey Honey!" said my dad, walking in.

"Daddy!" I cried, running into his arms.

He looked amazing in his tux.

"Nessie come on!" Alice called to me, "It's almost you turn!"

I gasped and raced to the entrance, pulling my dad along.

"Okay, count to ten and then go," said Alice as the last bridesmaid walked out.

One… Jacob would be out there… two… I was going to see him… three… I was getting married… four… I was getting married to Jacob… five… I would get to spend the rest of my life with him… six… forever… seven… eight… nine… ten! We walked out of the tent. Everybody in the chairs stood up and smiled at me. A huge smile spread across my face, but my vision immediately focused on Jacob. I wanted to run to him and let him hold me, but I resisted the urge. I'd be in his arms soon enough. I clutched my dad's arm tighter to keep myself steady.

The closer we got, the more my heartbeat picked up. I fought to keep my breath steady. I got up to the alter and Jacob took my hand. I smiled at him and my eyes filled with happy tears. He looked dashing in his suit. He could really pull himself together, I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad smile.

The vows were short and simple. We promised to be together as long as we both shall live. After giving the sacred "I do," Jacob took me in his arms and kissed me. I touched my hand to his cheek lightly and showed him that this had been the perfect place to get married. I showed him the first time he kissed me and then when I realized my feelings for him and he kissed me out of romance. I showed him the kiss after he had proposed. But nothing could beat this. When we broke apart, his eyes lit up. We were married. I was no longer Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was Renesmee Carlie Black. My stomach leaped when I thought that. Renesmee Black.

Everybody came up to us afterwards to offer congratulations. I smiled and hugged everyone, but refused to let go of my husband. There were tears of happiness coming from everyone. I looked around and realized what Jake and I had done. We had been able to bring together natural born enemies and make them a family. A vampire and a werewolf, finally together. Maybe it was for the best that he imprinted on me. There would have been years of fighting ahead if we hadn't been able to bring everybody together. I touched his cheek again, showing him all of this. He pulled me into a kiss and everybody clapped and cheered. I blushed a deep red, causing more laughter.

The reception was beautiful. It was also on the beach and there was a ton of dancing and food and speeches. I laughed and cried. When it was time for our first dance, everyone stood around the dance floor and watched us dance. The father daughter dance was next and we dance to the recording of my lullaby. It was perfect. Soon after, everybody piled onto the dance floor and before I knew it, everybody was begging for a dance. I agreed, but after the third dance with Emmett, I really wanted to get back to Jake. I spotted him in the crowd and grabbed both of his hands. I watched his face light up like it always did when he saw me. I sighed and realized that he really loved me. We had a special kind of live. We were each other's halves. We couldn't live without each other.

When it was time to cut the cake, I got an idea. I touched his cheek to show him and excitement spread across him face. My mom was standing behind me and his dad was standing behind him, so instead of shoving the cake in each other's faces, we "missed" and I got Billy and Jake got my mom. All the guests stood there, stunned before they burst out laughing. I wiped my hands off on a napkin and clutched my stomach I was laughing so hard. Jake was on his knees. My mom was giving him her death glare and Billy was trying to get cake out of his nose. I had got him good.

We danced some more and when it got close to midnight, Alice ushered us to the front of the dance floor. I gave Jake a confusing look, but he was smiling at me so I figured he knew what was going on.

"The bride's parents would like to present her with a gift," said Alice into the microphone.

I blushed as my parents came up.

"Hello everyone," said my dad, then he turned to me, "Jacob told us you wanted to be surprised for your honey moon. Bella and I did some thinking and decided it would be a good idea to go on with the tradition. So we would like to present Jacob and Renesmee our gift- Renesmee Island."

My mouth dropped and I screamed with happiness and hugged both of my parents.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I yelled, kissing both of their cheeks.

Jacob hugged Bella and went to give my dad a handshake. My dad took his hand, but a smile spread across his face as he did the unexpected and pulled him into a hug. I cried and clapped, walking back to Jacob who looked just as startled as about half of the guest. Giggling, I kissed his cheek. Then, we were brought to a limo that was to take us to the airport.

I really quickly threw my bouquet and everybody laughed when Ally caught it. Seth winked at her and she blushed.

I waved goodbye to everyone and they threw rice at us.

"Goodbye Mommy! Goodbye Daddy! Goodbye Alice! Goodbye Rosalie! Goodbye Grandpa! Goodbye Grandma! Goodbye Jasper! Goodbye Emmett! Goodbye Charlie! Goodbye Billy! Goodbye Ally!" I called as Jacob pulled me into the car.

Everyone laughed as I still called goodbyes to everyone out the window. The limo drove further away and my family and friends were suddenly out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for chapter 25 please:)<strong>


	25. Honey Moon

**Hey guys, so this is the Honey Moon chapter and I assume we all know what a honey moon really is. I want to make it clear that i tried to portray everything in the way Stephanie Meyer did in Breaking Dawn. I wanted to keep this a K+ story, so I didn't go into any graphic details. I hope you enjoy it:) **

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 25: Honey Moon

I held my wife in my arms on the plane. She was sleeping and I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful face.

"Can I get you a pillow?" the flight attendant asked me quietly.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said.

Nessie sighed in her sleep and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed her forehead to wake her up, and then kissed her lips when she stirred.

"Jacob!" she cried, as if she hadn't seen me in years.

I laughed when someone shushed her from behind. She didn't seem to care; the smile was plastered on her face.

"Good morning_ Mrs. Black_," I said to her, even though it was night.

"Hi!" she whispered.

I kissed her again and felt her smile under my lips. I smiled, too. The plane landed and I held her hand as we walked to baggage claim. Carrying both of our suitcases, I took her outside and got a taxi. It drove us to a dock and I helped her into the boat. She was bouncing in her seat, from both nerves and excitement. I, too, was nervous for the obvious reasons. We got to a little island with a pretty house on the beach and a huge jungle behind it. This place was perfect. I walked with Nessie into the house, holding her hand. She turned to me, threw her arms around my neck, and before I knew it, we were kissing and my shirt was off and then hers and then…

We did everything there was to do on the island. We hiked, snorkeled, fished, swam, played checkers, and watched the sunset. Surprisingly, we were able to fit a lot in for such a short stay. We had decided to stay for one week and then go on a second honey moon after her parents left. I knew it was hard for her and I didn't want to keep her away from her parents with the short time they had left. I could tell it was hurting her. Sometimes we would be right in the middle of something and her face would randomly fall. I didn't press, though.

"This place is amazing," she sighed.

We were walking down the beach, hand in hand. It almost felt like back home, but this time there was nothing disturbing us. We had no curfews or angry parents. We could stay out as late as we wanted and then _do _whatever we wanted. It was so nice to not have Edward listening in on my every thought.

"I agree," I said, smiling at her, "Just like you."

She blushed and kissed me, not bothering to go back on the house; I fell on top of her in the sand. She giggled and started to undo my belt buckle.

I woke up on the beach, completely alone. I followed Nessie's scent back into the house. She was in the kitchen with a carton of blueberries in her hands, searching frantically through the pantry.

"Hey Ness," I greeted her slowly.

"Hey Jake. Have you seen the pancake mix?" she asked me in a rushed voice.

"I think we finished it yesterday," I said calmly.

She sighed loudly and shoved a handful of blueberries in her mouth.

"Are you… alright?" I asked her.

She wasn't being herself.

"I'm starving!" she said angrily, "I have never been this hungry before!"

"Do you want to go hunting?" I asked, sometimes she got really hungry when actually she was just _thirsty_.

She surprised me by scrunching her nose up and shaking her head.

"Well that's… different?" I stated. She always wanted to go hunting.

She finished the blueberries and looked in the fridge for something else.

"Nessie, do you want me to make you breakfast or something?" she was concerning me.

She looked at me and her expression changed. First she was a little annoyed, but she looked at me apologetically and nodded. I laughed and kissed her. She grabbed an apple as I threw some toast in the toaster. I was starting to make eggs when I heard her gasp. I turned around, almost dropping the frying pan on the floor.

"What!" I asked, my heart beat picking up.

"You don't think… Jake you don't think maybe I could be…" she trailed off.

I had no idea what she was talking about. She gave me an exasperated look and grabbed my hand, stopping when she got to the bathroom. She started digging through her bag maniacally until she found a little box.

"Jacob, close the door and stay out!" she commanded, undoing her buttons on her shorts.

"Uh, alright?" I was confused. It's not like I hadn't seen… _her…_ before.

I heard a squeal coming from the bathroom and she came out holding a little white stick.

"Jacob… I think… I'm pregnant!" she cried.

I just stood there, stunned. My confused expression turned into a smile and I picked her up and spun her around.

"This is amazing! We're going to be a family!" I laughed.

She was happy because I was happy. We didn't even know if she could get pregnant. It had never occurred to me so I didn't exactly use… protection.

"Should we call Carlisle?" I asked her, suddenly nervous.

"No… no. We're going home tomorrow. We'll tell them then!"

I laughed, "Okay!"

I finished making her breakfast and we were both ecstatic. A baby! Wow, I was going to be a father. As we ate, we talked about genders and names and all of that stuff.

"I think its name should be unique," she said, "I mean, I'm Renesmee and that's definitely a first like me… this baby's going to be a first, too. What do you think it will be?"

I laughed, she was cute when she was excited, "I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I have a child to take care of!" she gushed.

"Me, too," I agreed.

After breakfast, we went swimming in the warm ocean one more time. The waves were smooth and peaceful. Nessie would put her hand to her stomach every once and a while and smile.

"Can you feel anything?" I asked her.

"No not yet, but it's nice to know there's something… _someone _in there," she was so happy, "Jacob, do you think the reason I haven't wanted blood is because the baby is part wolf?"

"That is definitely a possibility," I agreed.

"I wonder how he or she will turn out," she breathed, putting her hand to her stomach again.

"Probably wonderful just like you," I sighed, pulling her into my arms.

Later that day, we went back to the house and sadly packed up our suitcases. Our flight was leaving early the next morning, so we wanted to spare each other some sleep in the morning. After a final candle light dinner, Nessie got in bed and curled up next to me. She flinched after a couple of minutes and sat bolt up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I… I don't know," she said, worried, "My stomach just hurt for a second, but its better now."

I sighed and massaged her back as she laid back down, "Maybe it's the baby," I suggested.

"Yeah… maybe," she seemed unconvinced.

She woke up again a couple of hours later, but told me it was just her stomach again and went back to sleep. I was worried, but she didn't seem to think it was a problem, so I let sleep take over.

Early the next morning, we dragged ourselves out of bed and got our stuff together. Renesmee was quiet as we ate a quick breakfast of cereal. With one final look at the island, we got on the boat and headed home.

RENESMEE'S POV

I had such a wonderful time on our short honeymoon, but I missed my parents a lot. I couldn't wait to tell them the news about me being pregnant. They would be as nervous as I was to see how he or she would turn out, but a new baby would be a joyful thing to behold. When I found out I was pregnant, I had the strangest feeling. I had never wanted a child before. I was always the child in the house being treated like a baby. Even now, I was completely spoiled. But I wanted this baby so much. I loved him or her already.

Luckily, there was no baby bump yet, so maybe my pregnancy wouldn't be like my mother's. I had felt a few pains in my stomach the night before, but nothing too bad. I just wanted the baby to be healthy. Jacob was as thrilled as I was. He obviously wasn't expecting for me to become pregnant. I did have a monthly menstruation cycle, but since I was half vampire, me being able to carry a child didn't seem all that likely so I never thought about. Mostly because I didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed, but now I really was pregnant!

"Jacob, try not to think about the pregnancy in front of my father, okay?" I pleaded.

"Sure, Nessie."

"I just want it to be a surprise and for everyone to find out at the right time."

I took his hand as we made our way outside, looking for my parents. I was lucky that just my mom and Alice came to get me. Maybe dad didn't want to hear our thoughts about the honey moon. I honestly couldn't blame him_. Ugh_! I ran straight into my mother's open arms. She kissed both of my cheeks and then passed me to Alice. I was so happy to see them; I didn't realize how much I had missed my family.

"So how was it?" my mom asked us as we got into her car.

"Amazing!" I cried, "Everything was so beautiful and the water was so warm!"

"Thanks so much for the island, Bella!" Jacob said.

"No problem, Jacob!" mom smiled at him.

When we got closer to home, I gave Jacob the look to remind him that my father might be listening. He nodded to me and started mouthing something with a concentrated look on his face. He was really bad at hiding his thoughts. I sighed and tried dividing some fractions.

"Daddy!" I squealed as I jumped out of the car.

"Hey sweetie!" he yelled as I jumped into his arms.

He and Jake shook hands and he gave us a suspicious look as we walked into the big house. Everyone gathered around me and gave me hugs. I looked at Jake who was holding his breath from deep concentration.

"Okay everyone, I don't want Jake to get a brain aneurysm or something so I'm just going to say it," everybody looked at me expectantly, "I'm pregnant!"

More hugs came along with squeals of excitement, especially from Rosalie. My dad gave Jake an odd expression before turning to me and saying, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks dad!"

I leaned over and kissed Jake.

"Whoa, keep it in your pants till you're alone!" yelled Emmett.

I turned and glared at him, crossing my arms.

"What? This baby isn't a miracle child or anything. You obviously did _something_ to get it in there," he winked at me.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I yelled at him.

Everybody else just laughed.

"This is the side of him you never knew," said mom, "He was the same way with me."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I was relieved it wasn't just me he was picking on.

"Nessie, I have a few questions to ask you," Carlisle said later, pulling me aside.

"Okay. But you should know, I haven't been craving blood lately and all I've wanted is human food," I said.

"I think that's because the baby is going to be more like a wolf than a vampire," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Furthermore, I would like to keep close watch on this child. It won't be like anything I have ever seen before," he stated.

I nodded again and Esme called Jacob and me in for dinner. I was right in the middle of eating when I started getting these weird cramps. They got worse and I had to put my hand on my stomach. Everybody was at my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" "What's the matter?" "Did you feel the baby?" "What happened?"

People were asking me way too many questions and I was having a hard time concentrating.

"Oh," I cried as the stomach pain got worse.

I was rushed upstairs to where Carlisle kept his medical equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for more!<strong>


	26. The Fight

**Hey guys, I just wanted to give a quick thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me and they really do inspire me to write more:) So thanks! **

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 26: The Fight

"_I'm sorry Renesmee, I'm afraid you've lost the baby." _Those words echoed in my head. I couldn't shake them out. I felt crushed.

"And you'll see here there's a lovely window with a lovely view of the forest," said the relater.

"Lovely," I said, but my voice didn't sound convincing.

I hoped I didn't sound rude or anything. My heart just wasn't in the mood to be nice. After we were done being showed around, Jacob and I talked about it and decided that this would be our first house. It was really cute and it was right on the border of La Push. I just wished I could be excited about it; this was usually the kind of thing I was ecstatic about. Too bad it would just be us living here without a baby.

We paid the relater cash. She seemed really surprised that we were ready to buy it after one look, but she took it gratefully and left us. My grandparents wedding gift to me had been the money to buy any house of our choice. We wanted to start out small.

"Okay, Renesmee. Do you want to buy furniture or have Alice design the house by herself?" he asked me.

"Whatever," I sighed, not really hearing the question.

"Nessie?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Let's let Alice do it. It'll make her happy. It'll be our way of thanking her for the wedding," I said dryly.

He touched my cheek but I turned around and looked out the window.

"Come on, Ness. We'll try again. You don't have to be upset about this. I promise you we'll try again!" he pleaded.

I smiled at him, "Can we start trying now?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded.

Five days later, our house was completely redesigned and furnished beautifully. Alice, of course, was ecstatic when I asked her to design my house. She took it as the best gift anyone could have given her. When she was finished with the house, we spent the night looking at all of the amazing work she had done. I woke up the next day with the strongest craving for blood. It was only 5:30 so I decided not to bother Jake. Silently, I crept downstairs, pulling on my coat. I ran through the forest towards my parent's house. We still weren't allowed to hunt animals on wolf territory. I drank my usual amount but was surprisingly still thirsty. It took four deer, three elk, and five grizzly bears to finally suppress my raging thirst. How odd.

Last week I was appalled at the thought of drinking blood. All I wanted was food. Now all I want is blood…

"JACOB!" I yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Good morning to you, too," he laughed.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I peed on a stick, silly!"

"And you're sure?"

"Yes! I woke up this morning with the worst craving for blood ever! Maybe this one is more like me!" I smiled.

I was truly going to have baby this time! Jake laughed and got out of bed. I followed him into the kitchen. He prepared himself some toast, but I wasn't in the mood for human food.

"Can we tell the family today?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said smiling.

I called the house, but nobody picked up. I called my mom's cell phone and she answered it.

"Sorry baby, we're all out on a hunting trip. We'll be back tomorrow and you can tell us the news," she sighed.

"Okay mommy, see you tomorrow."

I turned to Jake, "Guess we'll just have to wait."

"Guess so," he said, laughing.

Living alone with Jake was like playing house as a child. Only this time it was real. He got a part time job fixing cars at some garage down the street. He would leave and when he came back, I would be making dinner. We fell into a routine like we had when I was living with him before. But this time we were husband and wife. It was Sunday so Jacob didn't have to work. We cooked dinner together and laughed and joked. We got a little close to starting yet another food fight, but we somehow managed to keep it under control. After dinner, Jake convinced me to watch Paranormal Activity. I spent the entire time in his lap with a pillow over my eyes.

"I can't believe you made me watch that!" I yelled playfully at him as we climbed into bed.

"It was nice for me. I got to hold you the whole time!" he said happily.

I blushed. When was I ever going to stop doing that?

"Goodnight Jake," I said.

"Goodnight, Ness. I love you," he mumbled, half asleep.

"Love you more," I drifted off.

"Renesmee!" I felt Jake shaking me awake.

I sat up and looked down. There was blood everywhere.

I had four more miscarriages. Every time I lost a baby, I was more determined for the next. I wanted so badly to be a mother. It was the only thing I thought about. I would go into stores with baby clothes and watch mothers and their infants with jealously. Last week, Jake was at work and I drove to a park to watch mothers and their children all running around and playing. I finally knew how Rosalie felt. Carlisle said the vampire in me wouldn't allow my body to carry a baby. But I didn't give up. Jacob was hurting just as bad, but I assumed it was because he wanted a child just as much as I did. The fourth miscarriage, I had managed to keep the baby for two weeks, but I lost it. I never lost hope, though.

"Jacob! I've got good news!" I sang, holding that little white stick.

"What?" he asked dully.

"I'm pregnant!"

He didn't say anything but continued stirring the pasta.

"Did you hear me?" I asked him, "I said I was pregnant!"

"Yeah, I heard you," he said.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"No Renesmee! I'm not happy!"

"Don't you want a son or daughter?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "But don't you see what it's doing to you?"

I couldn't understand his reaction. Weren't husbands supposed to be happy when their wives were pregnant?

"No Jacob," I spit, "I don't see!"

"Well I do! Every time you lose a baby, you become more determined for the next. I can see the hurt in your eyes with every one that you lose!" he shouted.

I wasn't use to him yelling. Especially not at me.

"What's your problem, Jake?"

"I just don't want you to get sick. Or worse," he growled.

"I'm fine Jake, we just have to keep trying. Besides maybe this will be-"

"Do not say that! It won't be _the one_. It will never be the one! Why can't you accept that?" he yelled again.

"Because I refuse to accept it! I need a baby!" I cried.

"But I need you! I can't lose you. We can adopt or do whatever you want, but just accept the fact that you can't have a baby!"

"I will never do that!" I screamed.

"Try! Please for me! I can't see you hurting like this any longer!"

"I'm not hurting!" I retorted.

"Yes you are!" he grabbed my arm.

"Jake! Let go of me!" I cried.

Luckily, he let go, but he was shaking severely. I grabbed my keys and stomped out the door. I got in my car and sped home.

I was sad. And scared. Jake and I never fought. Sure we bickered here and there, but this was a full out fight. Why couldn't he see where I was coming from? Didn't he want what I wanted? I started crying as I pulled into my old driveway. My parents met me outside and I was immediately embraced by both of them. I shook in their arms, trying to calm myself down.

"Let's bring her to Jasper," my mom suggested.

I let my dad carry me to the big house. The rest of my family rushed to my aid, but I wasn't comforted by any of them. Usually, they could make me feel better no matter what. But that's when I realized, there was only one person who could truly make me feel completely better and whole. And that person was angry with me. Jasper managed to calm me down long enough to explain what happened. I started crying as I recalled the fight.

"And then I stormed out the door," I sobbed.

"Oh Renesmee," my mom sighed, wrapping her arms around me.

She let me cry for a minute before gently pushing me back.

"I hate to say this, especially now, but I agree with Jacob," said my father.

I looked at him, stunned. My mother had the same expression.

"What do you mean?"

"All of the miscarriages, the hurt, even the fight you just had is all because of the child you want so badly to have. Jake just doesn't want to lose you. He can see what it's doing to you every time you lose another baby. I can see what it's doing to you," he explained softly, "You haven't been yourself. Your eyes carry sadness when you're not pregnant, but aggression when you are. I think he is right, you just aren't meant to have a baby."

The inconvenient brought tears to my eyes again, but I did understand. Jacob was only thinking of me at this point, not the baby I wanted to have.

The doorbell rang and I stiffened, backing into my mother.

"Go to him, Renesmee. He needs you right now," my father said quietly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. When I open the door, I gasped. Jacob was standing there, shamelessly crying. His eyes were swollen and he was shaking, but not out of anger. The sadness in his expression broke my hear. I didn't know what to do, so I let him take me into his arms and breathe in my scent.

"I am so sorry," he sobbed.

"I forgive you," I whispered into his chest.

I looked up and saw his tears slow.

"Jake, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I had never thought of what you told me. I can't think of what it would be like for _me _to lose you. I can't imagine what it would be like for you to lose me. If I lose this baby, we can take a break. I guess I don't need a child to be happy… I just… I just need you."

He picked me up and kissed me and I felt the tight belt that had been wrapped around my chest release.

"Let's never fight again!" he said when we were done kissing.

"Agreed!"

He took me in his car, not letting go of my hand. I decided I would get my car tomorrow. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Jake right now. When we got back to our house, I let him pick me up and bring me into the bedroom and we showed each other how sorry we really were.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	27. A Baby Story

JACOB'S POV

Chapter 27: A Baby Story

Renesmee didn't miscarry. At least not yet. Her stomach had a bump that could be easily passed off as having a big lunch. She had a total change of heart and we went on like she wasn't even pregnant. We didn't discuss names or anything. The only thing that made me believe she was pregnant was that she took these prenatal pills every day. I decided not to talk about it, too. I didn't want to get her hopes up just to see her get hurt again.

She went back to school when the summer ended but didn't like it.

"It feels weird. Like I'm an adult and hanging with a bunch of kids. Also, people are starting to… notice me…" she trailed off.

Eventually, she dropped out but promised her parents she would go back as soon as she got everything worked. Meaning: after I either lose of have this baby, I will go back to school. Nobody wanted to say anything about it. We just went on pretending she had given up hope. She did seem happier, though. And as usual, I was happy because she was happy. Of course, that was until the hormones kicked in.

The other day, she literally cried over spilled milk. She was trying to make dinner or something and she knocked the carton off the counter. I went over to help her clean it up and she burst into tears. I asked her what's wrong and she only cried harder.

"The milk is gone and we don't have any more. So now I have to stop what I was going, find my car keys which are _still lost_, and then drive all the way to the store where I might see someone I know and then everyone will know! And when I do get the milk, there's a thousand other things on the grocery list so I'll have to be there longer that planned!" she sobbed.

"It's okay. It's okay," I whispered, rocking her back and forth in my arms.

When she finally calmed down, she took one look at me and cried, "You're too good for me! I don't deserve you!"

About an hour later, we decided to just get take out. I picked it up and when I got back she was hysterically laughing at some show she used to watch when she was little.

"I forgot how funny SpongeBob used to be!" she giggled.

I laughed at her giddiness and handed her dinner. This child was definitely more like me. Nessie never wanted to go hunting anymore. Actually, she would have odd cravings for things like green skittles and relish.

_I feel for you, man, said Quil, when Clair was pregnant with Toby, all she wanted was pineapple pizza._

_I barked a laugh. I just wish I knew if this baby will make it. She refuses to talk about it, but it must be killing her to not. Our relationship is totally different._

_Well, it could either go two ways. Things will go back to normal soon, though, he reassured._

_I hope so. _

Renesmee's baby bump was getting bigger. Alice took her to some maternity store and made her buy at least a couple of things. Nessie wasn't happy about it, but she agreed. She would only wear my baggy t-shirts for so long. She was pretty happy when she got home, though, because some of the clothes hid the bump.

After at least two months of begging, she finally let Carlisle do an ultrasound.

"It seems there is a protective membrane around the fetus like there was for Bella. I cannot penetrate it so there is no way of knowing anything about the baby," Carlisle informed us.

Renesmee just nodded and went downstairs to play chess with Jasper.

"Do you think she has a chance of having this thing?"I asked Carlisle when she was safely out of earshot.

"I just don't know, Jacob. There are so many things that could go wrong," he shook his head.

I sighed. There were so many things. What if the baby started hurting her like she did to Bella? I didn't know if I could handle it as calmly as Edward did.

It was just another casual Sunday afternoon. The windows were open and there was a sweet smelling summer breeze blowing in. Renesmee had spent every day this week with her parents, knowing the days they had left together were numbered. She couldn't be with them today because they were hunting and they all refused to let her join them in her... state. She was sprawled across the bed reading a magazine and I was watching some dumb TV show.

"What do you want to name it?" she asked casually.

I was totally taken by surprise, "Uh… what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Well, it depends on the gender."

"I like Elizabeth for a girl. Or Grace."

"Elizabeth is nice. So Elizabeth Grace for a girl?"

"I like it," she smiled lightly.

"What about a boy?"

"What do you like?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

"What about Mason?" I asked, thinking of her father's old last name.

"I like that. I like it a lot Jake," she flashed me a smile that met her eyes, "Mason Jacob Black."

I looked up and smiled, honored that she would make my name his middle name.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her.

That was the only conversation we had had about the baby so far. When it was done, we went back to what we were doing. Suddenly, Nessie at up and took a little plastic up off her night stand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see," she took the cup filled with water and balanced it on her belly.

"Wow, Ness! That's awesome!" I laughed.

She took the cup off and rested her hand on her belly.

"Jacob!" she gasped.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach, right where her hand had been. I waited for a moment and then felt a movement under my fingers.

"Was that…" I trailed off.

"Uh huh," she nodded in awe.

"Wow," I breathed.

She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

RENESMEE'S POV

As my due date came closer, I moved into the big house so Carlisle could keep an eye on things. I was grateful because that meant I could spend more time with my parents. My upcoming birthday was the only birthday in my life that I hadn't looked forward to. That was the day my parents would leave. I didn't let myself get upset by the fact that they were leaving anymore. Instead, I spent as much time as possible with them and made sure they knew how much I loved them.

The baby's due date was also right around my birthday. Of course I was worried about the reaction the Volturi would have when they found out I was with child, but I decided I didn't want to be there when they took my parents. It would have less of an emotional impact on me and my pregnancy would remain a secret.

I was so afraid of jinxing everything if I talked about the child out loud that I wouldn't even admit it to myself. But I was excited to have the baby and start my family with Jake. And as I got bigger, I couldn't help but be happy. I loved feeling my child kick and move inside my belly. I made me smile. I had trouble sleeping at night because the baby was always awake when I was still. It would fall asleep when I moved around. I thought it was adorable that it loved to hear Jacob talk. If it knew Jacob was around but wasn't talking, it would get impatient and kick a little bit until it heard his voice again.

"Jacob, say something to the baby, its kicking," I said quietly one night.

I hoped Jacob wasn't sleeping because if he was then I was in for a long night. He sighed, but smiled and rolled towards me, putting his hands on my belly.

"Hi baby. I hope you're happy that you're keeping your mom awake. She can hardly sleep anymore because all you do is kick. But we still love you. We hope to see you soon, but right now it's time to go to bed. Goodnight, daddy loves you," he said softly.

The baby didn't move after that.

"It's asleep," I whispered, "Jacob; you're going to be an amazing father."

"You really think so?" he yawned, closing his eyes.

"Definitely," I whispered.

The next morning, the baby kicked to wake me up. I giggled and rolled out of bed, absolutely starving. Deciding not to bother Jake, I made my way downstairs. Esme was cooking eggs for me in the kitchen. She always knew when I was hungry. I sat down at the table as she set the plate down in from of me.

"Thanks Grandma," I yawned, stretching out my arms.

"You're welcome sweet heart," she said, kissing the top of my head.

"Did you sleep okay?" my mom asked, sitting next to me while I shoveled food into my mouth.

"Yeah, the baby finally stopped kicking when Jake talked to it," I sighed, "I'll be right back."

I hoisted myself from the table and made my way to the bathroom. This baby made me have to pee so badly at least thirty times a day. When I was done, I sat back at the table to finish my eggs.

"I remember when I was pregnant," said mom, shaking her head.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"HA! It's alright. I'm not remembering the bad stuff. Just that you liked the sound of our voices and you made me have go to the bathroom a lot," she laughed.

I smiled and put my plate in the dishwasher. I waddled into the living room where my dad and Alice were having an intense game of Scrabble. I wondered how long this game had been going on. There were words on the board like trenail and anestri. Jeez, I didn't even know what they meant. Jacob came down about two hours later and I was already hungry for lunch. He kissed me and then handed me a turkey sandwich.

"Thanks, Jake," I said gratefully.

"No problem, love."

I ate it quickly and Carlisle asked if he could take some measurements. The baby would be here soon, so he was extra cautious. I agreed and he put a tape measure around my waist and recorded the numbers, mumbling to himself. When he was done, I went off to see what Jake was up to. He was watching the game with Emmett and Jasper. My mom was out doing shopping with Rosalie and Alice which surprised me. She had never voluntarily gone shopping with them before. Esme was reorganizing her entire closet and Carlisle was in his study, doing whatever he usually did up there. I sighed. There was nothing for me to do.

I decided to look up a fancy dinner and cook it for Jake and me. It took me five hours to finish, but it smelled amazing. Jake came in and helped me set the table. We both took large portions and enjoyed ourselves. I told him all about a book I had recently read and he explained the details of changing the oil in a car. After dinner, we watched a movie with the family before heading upstairs. I was completely worn out even though I had done almost nothing all day. I fell into bed and went into a deep sleep.

_I was holding a beautiful baby in my arms. It was switching between a girl and a boy. It was making cooing noises at me and I was rocking it gently. I looked around a realized we were in a field of wildflowers. What a happy dream. I knew I was dreaming because the baby hadn't been born yet and I didn't know how I could have gotten to a field of wildflowers. I smiled down at the little infant in my arms and hummed a tune for it. Suddenly, my stomach started hurting a tiny bit. The pain got slightly worse and I looked down to see my baby, but it wasn't there anymore. My baby bump was back, though._

"Jake!" I cried, sitting up and shaking his arm.

"W-what?" he groaned.

"It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, boy or girl? It's up to you! Do you want a Mason Jacob Black or an Elizabeth Grace Black? Leave a review!<strong>


	28. Lucky

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Thanks for all the votes guys, unfortunetly their not having twins like some of you wanted. If you voted for the gender that didn't get picked, don't worry because they will definetly have another kid in the future!**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot :D**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 28: Lucky

It was almost comical how fast Jacob sat up. I would have laughed, but another contraction came and I doubled over in pain. When it ended, Jacob helped me out of bed. Mom, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were surrounding me in a second. Carlisle pushed them gently away and began asking me a ton of questions and I couldn't think properly. The pain was becoming more intense and I had to use a chair to support myself.

"Renesmee, how far apart would you say your contractions are?" asked Carlisle.

"They're pretty damn close," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Alright, I'm going to take your blood pressure and run a few tests before we-"

There was a wet feeling beneath me and I gasped.

Everyone in the room looked at me.

"I think my water just broke," I whispered.

I was rushed into a medical room I didn't even know we had. Everyone was crowded around me now and I was feeling pretty claustrophobic.

"Guys," I panted, "I love you all but I need space."

They all backed up immediately. I let out a sigh of relief that turned into a cry of pain. Jacob was at my side in an instant. I grabbed his hand fell backwards onto a bed. Some stuff was hooked up to me and Carlisle checked my pulse.

"Renesmee, I'm going to give you an epidural," he informed me.

I squeezed Jake's hand harder as I felt the pain in my back. Everything became numb after that.

"Jacob, I need you to make sure Renesmee keeps her eyes on your face the whole time," he commanded.

Jake gave one quick nod and then he knelt down and was level with me.

"Hey, Nessie. How are you feeling?" he asked me softly.

"Crappy," I groaned.

"Well, everything seems to be going pretty well."

I knew he was trying to keep me calm.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. I went to turn my head to see what was going, but he put his hand on my face to keep it pointed at him. There was a weird ripping noise and watched Jake go pale but he didn't take his eyes off my face.

"I love you, Renesmee," he whispered.

I tried to respond, but I was becoming light headed. There were black spots covering parts of my vision.

"Carlisle!" I heard someone call.

"She's loosing blood!"

"Do something!"

"I need to get the baby out!"

There was a silence and then a baby cried out. My baby! I tried to lift my head, but I was too weak.

"Take the baby Jacob!" yelled Carlisle.

I panicked when Jake wasn't in my line of vision anymore, but he soon came back. I felt the blood come back into my head and I was able to lift my head.

"Renesmee, would you like to meet your son?" I heard Jacob ask.

My eyes filled with tears and I nodded. He lowered the bundle of blanket into my awaiting arms. I smiled down at the little face.

"Hi Mason, I'm your mommy," I whispered.

Mason looked up at me with his big eyes. I gasped at how absolutely gorgeous he was. He had black hair and he was tan. Not as dark as Jacob, but not as pale as me. His face resembled Jake's but my features were there, too. His eyes were the same brown and he had my curls. I leaned down and kissed his head. He had that new baby smell that was so wonderful to me. Jacob knelt down next to me.

"We have a son," he spoke as if he couldn't believe it.

I could hardly believe it myself. This baby was so… so wanted. He had been wanted since the first time I found out I was pregnant. Everything I went through was worth this. I looked at Jake and saw the same happy tears in his eyes that were in mine.

Everything hurt. My stomach, my back, my hands, my legs. I was completely exhausted to top it all off. But happiness was flooding through my veins as I stood next to Jacob and watched the sleeping infant in his crib.

"He's so tiny," I whispered.

Jake nodded and I leaned my head against is arm, taking his hand. I knew he was just as happy as I was. We were a family. Now, I had a son to take care of every day.

The rest of my family was downstairs. After they had all gotten the chance to hold Mason, Jacob suggested they give us some time alone. I was grateful that I had time to appreciate my baby without the feeling of impatience on my shoulders. I knew as long as my family was in the same room with Mason, they would never stop bugging me for the chance to hold him. Right now, I was perfectly happy just watching him sleep. After a while, he cried out, but Jacob had a bottle at the ready. We decided that bottles would be better than the other method in case Mason bit. He had no interest in blood, though. As far as I could tell, he was completely human. His heart beat was a little faster and he was warmer than the average person, just like Jake and me. As Jake fed Mason, I hummed a simple tune to him. It was a beautiful moment and I wanted it to last forever.

"I heard there was a baby in the house!" boomed Seth, bursting through the door.

Jacob probably would have punched him if he wasn't already holding Mason. I giggled.

"Sorry guys. We tried to keep him out, but Seth was determined to be as obnoxious as possible," growled Quil.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming. It's fine, come and meet our son," I said quietly.

Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, Paul, Sam, and Emily piled in. I let them take turns holding Mason, but I was glad when Emily finally placed him back in my arms.

"He's so beautiful," whispered Emily.

"Thank you," I said proudly.

"Congratulations guys," said Sam, shaking Jakes hand.

"Well, we'll leave you guys be now. Sorry for the interruption," said Quil.

They all said goodbye and left. I smiled at Jake who was shaking his head. I laughed quietly, looking down at Mason who was asleep in my arms. I put him back in his crib.

"Do you want to go down stairs? You've been cooped up in this room for two days," suggested Jake.

"But how will we know if Mason needs us?" I asked, concerned.

"Nessie, we're in a house full of super hearing vampires, plus you've got me. I think he'll be okay."

I agreed reluctantly. I _could_ use a change in scenery. Taking Jake's hand, I led him downstairs.

"Hey honey, how's Mason?" asked mom.

"He's doing fine. We just needed to get out of that room," sighed Jake.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Esme.

"Actually, can we go hunting?" I was surprisingly thirsty.

I guess now that I wasn't eating for Mason, I would start to regain my thirst for blood.

"Sure sweetie," said dad, "Your mom and I will take you."

The both grabbed my hands.

"You'll keep an eye on things?" I asked Jacob.

"Of course, love," he said, smiling at me.

"I want to stay close," I warned my parents as the pulled me out the back door.

They laughed and we started running. I was really distracted so I had trouble hunting correctly. I was only partially full when I asked if we could go back.

"Sweet heart, you've barely had anything. Mason will be fine. You've only been gone for fifteen minutes," laughed mom.

I sighed, but picked up another animal scent and ran towards the source.

After a very delicious grizzly bear, I was really full.

"Can we go back _now_?" I asked my parents.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

I smiled and ran back with them. Jacob was sitting on the couch with Mason when came through the door. He smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss him.

"Was everything okay while I was gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mason got a little restless, so I brought him down here," he explained.

I held out my arms and Jacob placed the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Hey baby boy. Mommy missed you," I whispered.

Three days later, we were lying in bed and Mason was between us. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I was afraid to sleep in case he needed me. The TV was on and it was midnight. Jacob wasn't sleeping either. He grabbed my hand and looked over Mason to smile at me. I smiled back. We were so happy together.

"Jacob, why are we so lucky?"

"Well, I must have done something right."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, I got you. And now we're married and we have this amazing baby boy," he sighed.

"I must have done something right, too."

"You've done everything right. And we have our son to prove it."

I was quiet for a minute.

"When do you think we should move back home?" I asked.

"As soon as you think you're ready. The baby is healthy and you never let him out of your sight for more than five minutes. I think he'd be perfectly fine if we went home tomorrow," said Jake.

"Okay. Tomorrow," I agreed, "But we have so much to do! We need to get Mason's room ready. I didn't bother getting a crib or anything because I didn't want to jinx it. We have to paint it and get curtains and toys and…"

"Nessie, remember before Mason was born, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella disappeared for the day?" he interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Alice dragged Bella and the rest to a baby store and they bought a bunch of stuff and furnished the entire room. They did everything in green because we didn't know what it would be. I haven't gotten the chance to see it yet, but your dad said it was pretty spectacular for a child's bedroom. Alice wanted to add a chandelier, but Bella managed to stop her there," he explained, laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't done anything in preparation for the baby and I was starting to regret it.

"Remind me to thank them in the morning," I said.

"Sure baby," he breathed.

"I love you," I sighed.

"I love you more," he challenged.

"You are one hundred percent wrong," I whispered, giggling.

"Never underestimate the power of the imprint," he whispered.

"I think I will. I definitely love you more."

"Sure you do," he muttered.

I opened my mouth to make a retort, but out bedroom door was thrown open and the light from the hallway spilled in. Covering my eyes until they got used to the light, I sat up. Alice was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this special moment, but there's a problem," said Alice shakily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw… the Volturi… and they've decided to come now," she whispered.

"But they're three days early!"

"It doesn't matter. They've already left. We have one hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, Nessie and Jacob are married and starting their family, but I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a sequel for the future. I still have big plans for this story and many more chapters to come, but if you want a sequel, I need to start thinking about it now. Personally, I would love to write a sequel, but I want to make sure you guys would continue reading it. Tell me what you think:)<strong>


	29. The Escape

**100 REVIEWS GUYS! Thank you so much to all of you to all of the support! I would thank the person who left the 100th review, but unfortunetly they didn't leave a name, but thank you whoever you are! This chapter is deddicated to you:)**

**Sequel, yes or no?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 29: The Escape

Renesmee's arms went protectively to Mason and my arms went protectively to her.

"What do we do?" I asked, panic stricken.

"We have to get Mason out of here!" she said, turning to Alice for approval.

Alice just shook her head.

"Mason's scent is everywhere. If he isn't here, the Volturi will get suspicious. The best thing we can do is keep him hidden here and make sure he stays asleep. We can put him in a sound proof room. We have a few of them here for… various reasons. Nessie, they need to see you to see that you are fully grown and controllable. Jake, we need you here to keep Nessie under control."

I nodded. I knew if Nessie thought her child was in danger of any kind, she would react irrationally. We got out of bed and followed Alice to the third floor and into a room with a crib and rocking chair. It was surprisingly small.

"Nessie feed Mason and the meet us downstairs. Jake, come with me," Alice instructed.

I kissed Nessie and then followed Alice to the living room where the family was sitting quietly.

"Jacob, Nessie's going to try to run away," said Alice, turning towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know why, but I saw a vision of the family in hysterics, searching for Nessie with the Volturi. Some parts disappeared so we know that you stayed here. I don't know what is going to happen today, but you need to keep a good hold on Nessie at all times," she said.

"Alright, Alice."

I took a seat in a chair and Nessie came bounding down the stairs.

"Mason's asleep. I fed him so he shouldn't be up for a while. What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait," replied Edward simply.

And so we did. It wasn't like Italy, where we were anxious to see what was going to happen. We all knew that Edward and Bella would be leaving us. It was going to be hard on all of us, especially Nessie, but we would manage to get through it. Hopefully, they would visit. Nessie was sitting between her parents, staring into space. Everyone else was around them, whether putting a hand on a shoulder, or holding hands. They were all somehow making contact. I knelt on the floor in front of Nessie and took both of her hands in mine. She looked at me and gave a weak smile. Then there was a knock at the door.

We all looked up, but no one dared answer. Finally, Carlisle stood and slowly made his way out of the living room and to the door.

"Hello my dear friend!" we heard Aro say happily.

He followed Carlisle into the living room and smiled at all of us.

"Oh, Nessie how you've grown!" he cheered.

She nodded, but kept her eyes on my face. I knew she was remembering her short time with them. They tortured her for three days straight and made her lose her memory. Looking around, I saw Jane and a few more vampires who I still didn't bother to learn the names of. They all looked at me with the deepest disgust. Ignoring them, I looked at Nessie and mouthed the worded _I love you _over and over again.

"Well, we are just so excited for our newest members to finally join us so hurry up with the goodbyes so we can-"

A baby's cry made us all freeze. Slowly, we all looked to the left. A baby monitor was sitting on a little table in the corner. Nessie made a move to stand up, but I squeezed her hand and she understood. The move was not missed, though.

"Is there a new mother in the house?" asked Aro slowly.

Nobody made a sound and another cry came from the monitor.

"I see," he whispered, "To who does this… child… belong?"

When nobody answered, he beckoned Jane forward.

"Yes master," she said sweetly.

Bella stood up and I knew she was protecting us with her shield.

"Ah yes," said Aro, delighted, "I must say I forgot you could do that."

Jane growled at us in response.

"Well, if nobody is going to tell us about the child, then I guess we are going to have to find out for ourselves."

He made his way to the stairs. We all got up and followed. Carlisle stepped in front of him.

"The baby belongs to Jacob and Renesmee. He was born six days ago. He has a heartbeat and has no craving for blood. We are perfectly capable of managing him."

Aro pushed Carlisle gently out of the way and walked up to the third floor. I made sure I had a tight grip on Nessie's arm. When he reached the room where the scent was strongest, he pushed open the door. Mason was awake, staring at the ceiling above him. He cried out once more and Nessie stepped forward.

"He wants me," she whispered.

Everyone in the room looked at her, but she ignored them. She gently lifted Mason out of his crib and rocked him in her arms, humming softly. When Mason fell back to sleep, she lay him back in the crib, sighing.

"Well, this is very interesting indeed," said Aro with fascination.

He looked at another aged looking vampire and nodded.

"We have decided that we want the baby, instead of Edward and Bella in our coven," he said happily.

There was dead silence.

"No!" said Nessie quietly.

I grabbed both of her arms.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed, "You. Will. _Not_. Touch my baby!"

"I am sorry, but this is how it has to be," Aro said to her softly.

"Jacob! Let go of me!" she thrashed in my arms.

"Aro, I thought we had a deal," said Edward quickly.

"I have told you before, the Volturi don't make deals. And they most certainly do now give second chances. This child is a hybrid like Renesmee, but its part wolf, too. An abomination! We have no other ways to know how to control it."

Two vampires stepped forward and ripped Nessie from my arms. I was no match against them if I was in my wolf form, and I couldn't phase because there was a baby not three feet away from me. They each held one of Nessie's arms.

"Give us the child, or we kill her," growled Jane.

"NO!" I yelled.

"The baby will not be harmed in out care. You may even visit if you like," said Aro.

They held Renesmee tighter and I knew they were bruising her arms. I felt myself being weakened.

"No Jacob! Keep Mason away from them!" she yelled to me.

"We won't hurt Mason if he is with us, Renesmee," said Aro as if talking to a small child, "He would just be under out constant watch. Isn't that better than dying?"

"I would rather die than have my child raised by you monsters!" she spat.

"Well then, it looks like you are going to get your wish. Any final words?" asked Aro dangerously.

"No!" I yelled, "Renesmee! Don't do this!"

I was at a loss. I couldn't pick between my sun and my son.

"I know what I want," sighed Aro, "Killing Renesmee won't do me any good. I'm going to take the child either way. Please remove Renesmee from the room so I can speak to the… rational ones here."

They pulled her away, kicking and screaming. With one last look at my child, I ran after them. They took Nessie into Edward and Bella's room and set her down on a bed.

"We'll be right outside the door," one of them said evilly, "So don't try anything."

Renesmee lunged at him, but I grabbed her and pulled her back to the bed. The door was closed, but I could see their feet under the crack.

"Jacob!" she cried, "Please let me go!"

"I'm sorry Renesmee, I can't let you die."

She screamed and thrashed around and kicked, but her strength was no match for mine. I held on to her, tears in my eyes. She eventually gave up and sobbed into my chest. I held her until she fell asleep. I cried a little, too, before joining her and allowing sleep to take over.

RENESMEE'S POV

Jacob thought I was sleeping. He should know me better than to give up when my child was going to be taken away from me. Wasn't it me who fought till the end for this baby? I decided to let him think I gave up by sobbing. It was easy because I had all of these pent up tears threatening to escape. They were from anger, though, not sadness. I waited until I heard Jake's muffled snores to slip out of his loosend grasp. I grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note to him.

I went into my parent's closet and grabbed a small backpack along with some clothes. There was an insanely large amount of cash in one of the coat pockets, so I took that. Quickly checking the other pockets, I grabbed as much money as my bag could hold. I also grabbed my car keys. When I was packed, I looked around for a minute. The door was an obvious bad decision. There were two vampires guarding me. But the window…

I lifted it as slowly as possible so it didn't creak. Jake stayed asleep the whole time. There was a metal pipe leading from my window all the way to the other end of the wall. I stepped on to it and let out a quiet sigh of relief when it didn't shake under my weight or make a noise. Slowly, I crept along the house, holding onto the sides for balance. I stopped when I got to the window where my baby was. I peaked inside and saw him, asleep as I had left him and, thankfully, alone. It was a good thing the walls were soundproof because the windows were squeaky. I stepped inside and tiptoed over to the crib.

I noticed two sets of feet in front of the doorway and realized this room must be guarded, too. I quickly stashed a few bottles in my bag. I picked up my son and wrapped him in every blanket that was in the crib. There was a stuffed wolf next to him that Jacob gave him the day he was born. I grabbed that, too knowing I would need a reminder of him. Holding my son with one arm, I crept back out the window and closed it. I knew I was risking both of our lives, but I would do anything to get away from here right now. I slid down the pole until I reached the ground, then I took off running. I ran through the woods and across the La Push border line until I reached our house. My car was in the drive way, luckily, because I only had my keys on me. I got into the passenger's seat, still holding Mason. I looked in my mirror and saw something that made me smile. There was a baby car seat in the back. I nestled Mason in it and buckled the seat belt before speeding down the road.

I reached the airport and parked my car on the side of the road. It didn't matter if it got towed because I was leaving and not coming back for a long time. I ran in and looked at ticket options. I knew I wanted to go someplace with a beach. California was too close. I decided on Florida. It was always sunny and hot, so that way if they tracked me, all I would have to do was go outside and I would be safe. Unlike vampires, whose skin sparkled in the sunlight, mine just had a gentle glow.

I bought a ticket and raced to the plane. It would be taking off in twelve minutes. I went quickly through security. The airport was pretty deserted so it was fast. I didn't need to wait to board the plane, but I didn't rest until we were safely in the air. When we were, I sighed in relief, my heart beat finally slowing. Held my son in my arms and let myself calm down. My baby was going to be safe.

I went in and out of conciseness during the long ride. I would have short sleeping spells that only lasted about ten minutes. The sun was out the next time I woke up, so I opened the window next to me and looked down at the landscape below. It looked pretty and everything was green or blue. We got off the airplane and it suddenly hit me. For the first time in my life, I was homeless. I had no place to go, no car, no food. All I had was a backpack with clothes and money. I knew the first thing I needed was a car. I walked up to the rental spot and notice there was a young looking guy working it. Maybe in his early twenties? I knew if I wanted to buy a car, it would either take a lot of money, or a lot of flirting. I didn't know anything about trying to "get guys." Jacob had always just been there for me. I didn't have to bat my eyelashes or flip my hair to get his attention. Thinking of Jake was upsetting me, so I decided to go with the money thing.

"Hey, I would like to buy a car," I said sweetly.

He didn't even look up at me, "Sorry, we rent them. We don't sell them."

"But," I whispered, "I really _really_ need one."

I slipped a wad of money into his hand. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Wait right here," he instructed.

I smiled at him and stood there awkwardly. He came back a couple of seconds later and handed me a key. He told me where to go and I thanked him for his help.

I went around back and saw the car that must be mine now. The keys worked, but I was at another dilemma. I still didn't have a car seat. I looked around in frustration and the same guy came back holding one in his hands.

"I thought you might need this," he said to me.

"Thank you so much!" I gasped.

I handed him another wad of cash before putting Mason in the car and driving away. I followed the signs that directed me to the beach. I drove until I found the glistening water. Smiling to myself, I looked up and saw some condos. I parked in the parking lot and headed for the leasing office.


	30. Happy as a Clam

**Still trying to decide on the sequel guys. I'll tell you as soon as I make my decision.**

**Leave a review:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 30: Happy as a Clam

There was a freezing cold breeze coming from the other side of the room. I was too tired to open my eyes, so I pulled the covers father up. I rolled over and felt around for Nessie. When I didn't feel her, I sat up and looked around. Everything from yesterday came flooding back to me. _She's gone! _Did they take her? Did she try to escape and they killed her? I should have never fallen asleep! I threw the door open and the two vampires were still guarding it.

"What did you do with Renesmee!" I yelled.

"Get back, _dog_!" the vamp spit.

"WHERE THE HELL IS RENESMEE?"

"You mean your half breed monster?" one of them said, crossing their arms.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"Don't play jokes with us dog! Renesmee hasn't left this room," said the other.

"W- what do you…" I turned around.

The window was open! I ran back into the room and saw a little note sitting on my night stand. I stashed it in my pocket before anyone else could see it. The closet door was open and half of the clothes were missing. The guards looked in the room, too.

"Where did she go?" one yelled.

"The baby!" the other shouted.

They ran down the hallway with me at their heels. They guards for that room looked startled, but they were brushed aside and the door was thrown open. Mason was gone, too.

"They're gone!"

"What do we do!"

"Aro is going to rip us apart!"

They ran out of the room and downstairs.

"I can't believe it," I muttered to myself, "That crazy woman got away!"

I felt so relieved. Both she and the baby were safe and as long as they were in the air, there was no way for them to be tracked. I decided to give them more time by stalling. I rushed downstairs to complete chaos. The Volturi were all yelling commands to each other. The Cullen's were trying to hide their happiness, but were all extremely nervous.

"Mongrel!" yelled Aro.

I had never seen him angry before. It was actually really scary.

"Who… me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes you. Nobody else here is a dog!"

"True true," I said, smiling.

"Where has the girl gone!" he yelled again.

"What girl?" I asked innocently.

"THE HYBRID SPAWN! THE ONE YOU CLAIMED BECAUSE OF YOUR DIRTY WOLFYNESS! ARE YOU REALLY AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK!" he screamed at me.

"Maybe… maybe…" I shook my head back and forth, furrowing my brow a little.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Who?" I asked again.

"I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS UNLESS YOU TELL ME!"

"Wait, is she missing?" I asked simply, biting my nail.

"YES! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!"

"Oh I was sleeping and I had the loveliest dream, I don't really know where she went. But I don't think she's here," I chimed.

Everyone was staring at me now. Emmett was holding in laughter and Edward looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"YOU FILTHY DOG! YOU ARE NO HELP!" he yelled.

On the contraire, I knew exactly where she was, but I didn't let myself think it. I decided to put them completely off.

"Well, she likes snow. You could try Alaska. She always told me she wanted to go there. She also likes the beach, so try California. She has a friend that likes in California with an apartment. She stayed there once," I said, smiling.

Everyone looked stunned. The Cullen's were mad now. I had given away the location of Renesmee so she could be killed. They probably thought that, but I would never let anyone touch her. She was perfectly safe.

"Finally!" said Aro, cooling off.

He let out a laugh, "Looks like the dog is trying to get on our good side now. Maybe we will spare his life."

I smiled, "Oh gee golly, would you!"

He wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He was giving commands of search parties. Five were going to California and six were going to Alaska. The rest were going to keep looking around Washington. I let out a sigh of relief. Renesmee was perfectly safe.

Aro finally turned to face the Cullen's, "If you find any information, we must ask you contact us immediately."

With those final words, he left us. When he was out of earshot, Bella turned to me with fire in her eyes.

"YOU LED HIM STRAIGHT TO MY BABY!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Bella. I know exactly where Nessie is. She's perfectly safe. I would never tell those monsters the truth," I said happily, spreading out on a couch.

"Oh… sorry… where is she?"

"Sorry, I'm not going to tell you. She needs time to think. And, if they come back, I don't want them to have the slightest chance of knowing. I'll find her when I know she's ready," I explained.

"Jacob!"

"Sorry Bells."

"Edward, do you know?" she asked him.

Edward shook his head, "He's not thinking of it. He's doing surprisingly well."

"ARGH!" Bella yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

I laughed and opened the note.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I know how sad you must be that I have left you. But don't worry. I'll see you again a soon._ _I can't tell you where I'm going because I don't even know at this point. Please don't try to find me and please stay safe. I love you so much. Always remember that._

_The one whose heart you hold,_

_Renesmee_

RENESMEE'S POV

"Good morning, baby!" I chimed.

I threw open the curtains and looked out at the beach, smiling to myself. It was a beautiful day.

"Do you want to go to the beach today?" I asked.

I giggled. Mason was making the cutest noises with his lips today. I picked him up and fed him a bottle. When he was done, I decided we needed to go clothes shopping. I counted the money I had left. I hoped $50,000 would do. I was very cheerful today. I had a home and Mason was safe. Hopefully, they wouldn't find me, but I thought I did a good job of hiding us. I missed Jacob terribly, but he would be okay until I got back. Right now, I needed to focus on the new born baby I was protecting. I wondered if Jake knew where I was. If he did, he was probably finding a way to lead the others in the wrong direction.

I put Mason in the new stroller I bought and walked around, looking in the windows of all the shops. This was the cutest little town and everyone here was so nice. I wasn't used to so much heat. I packed mostly jeans and sweaters, so I knew getting a decent tank top was at the top of the list. Mason needed clothes, too. I hadn't packed anything for him in the rush to get out of there. I saw a shop with some baby clothes. I bought a bunch of adorable clothes for him. I went into the bathroom and changed Mason and put him in a blue and green striped onesie with a matching hat.

When I was done shopping for myself, I put on a pink bathing suit and a white cover up over it. I also had a giant hat and sunglasses because I burned pretty easily. After lathering up both my son and I with sunscreen, I walked across the street to the beach. I laid a towel on the sand and unfolded my beach chair, putting up the umbrella. It was early enough so the beach was pretty deserted. There was the lightest chill in the air, so I decided to stay away from the water. I just held Mason in my arms and fed him his bottle, happy as a clam.

The sound of the water always relaxed me. I closed my eyes for a minute and pretended I was back home with Jake. I saw his face in my mind. We were all on the beach as a family. I opened my eyes and was sad to see that Jake wasn't there and that I was alone. But I wasn't alone. I had Mason. I started to panic. I didn't know anything about being a mom! My parents could guide me because they took care of me, but I was currently a single parent with a new born! _Calm _I told myself. You'll be fine. Just go with your instinct and Mason will be perfectly fine. I took a deep breath and kissed his forehead. Around twelve, I got a little hungry and the beach was getting crowded, so I packed up my stuff and went back to the apartment.

Our apartment was one big room. I didn't want anything huge because it would make me feel more alone. There was a small kitchen and the living room and bedroom were one. Mason's crib was next to my bed so I could see him no matter what.

I made myself some grilled cheese. I sat down in front of the TV and laid Mason on a little baby play mat with a mobile. There was nothing but romantic comedies on TV which was frustrating and depressing. I angrily turned the TV off and knelt down in front of my son. I turned him on his stomach to see what he would do and watched in amazement as he was able to lift his head up. I gasped and grabbed the video camera. Every moment of this kid's life was going to be put on tape, I decided. That way, when I see Jake, I can show him everything he missed.

Not sure what to do when I turned on the camera, I decided to explain what was going on.

"Mason is lifting his head up for the first! Smile Mason. Oh he's so cute!" I said sweetly.

Not knowing what else to say, I turned off the camera and put it away. Mason cried out quietly and I lifted him up and rocked him. He fell asleep in my arms and I put him in his crib. I had no idea what to do with myself. So I laid across the bed and slept.


	31. Please Go to Sleep

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay so this chapter gives some information about what Nessie went through in her short stay at the Volturi. I must say that I creeped myself out by writing it. Tell me what you think:)**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 31: Please Go to Sleep

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Please go to sleep," I muttered into my pillow.

"AAAAH AH AH AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Please please please go to sleep."

Mason had been crying all night. This was the second night in a row that I had no sleep. When he was a newborn, he slept almost all night, occasionally waking up with a gently cry. But now, three months later, he was wailing and no matter what I did, he wouldn't stop. I fed him, I rocked him, I sang to him, but nothing worked! I resorted to laying face down on my bed until he hopefully cried himself to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried.

"Please Mason. Mommy loves you but I haven't slept in forty-eight hours," I whispered.

His cries became progressively louder and I couldn't stand it. I pushed myself up of the bed and picked him up. He kept on crying until he was in his stroller and we were heading towards the beach. At three a.m. I walked around for a while and he blew bubbles. I would have thought it was cute if I hadn't been so damn tired. He smiled at me and I instantly relaxed. I loved his smile because it reminded me of Jacob. Oh, Jacob. I hadn't seen him in over three months and the separation was starting to take its toll. There was an incurable hole in my chest at all times. I didn't smile as often and I got grouchy really easily. The lack of sleep definetily wasn't helping.

I sighed. Mason was squealing now and clapping his hands.

"Hush little Mason don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird flies away, mamas gonna buy you another today," I liked singing to Mason because it sometimes put him to sleep, but my voice sounded eerie tonight and I was slightly creeped out.

I pushed the stroller through the sand and my arms grew tired quickly. Finally, after two hours of walking, Mason opened his tiny mouth into an O and yawned. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and raced back to the apartment. I didn't bother taking him out of his stroller in fear of waking him. Instead, I crashed down onto the bed and let sleep take over.

_I was 11 years old again and I was sitting in a freezing cold room. There was water dripping somewhere and it was dark. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The room was made out of stone and it was small. It had a damp musty smell that made me feel claustrophobic. I curled in a ball, not knowing what to do or how I got there. Someone was softly calling my name, but it sounded scary._

"_Renesmeeeeeee," it breathed._

"_H-hello?"_

"_Renesmeeeeeeeeeee," It breathed again._

_I shuttered in the dark, tears coming down now. I needed to call out to someone, but I couldn't remember who. I couldn't remember anything. _

_A nearby door creaked open and a yellow flickering light poured in. I saw the gently outline of my Jacob. I reached for him, trustingly. He would save me._

"_Jake, where are we? We have to go home. Please take me home," I pleaded with him._

_He didn't answer, but slowly came closer. He looked at me and I noticed his eyes were red. The scary red that the bad vampires had. He came closer. He was grinning at me, but something was wrong. He wasn't looking at me with love and adoration. His eyes were cold and his fists were clenched. I was confused. My Jake always was happy to see me. He loved me… didn't he? His red eyes pierced mine and suddenly, I was on fire. My body seared in pain and I screamed. Screaming didn't help. I needed someone to save me from this person._

_The pain stopped and Jacob was laughing, his eyes full of hatred._

"_Please stop!" I yelled, "Jake! Why are you doing this?"_

_I was filled with pain again and I screamed some more._

"_Jake stop!"_

_More pain._

"_Stop! Stop! Who are you?" I cried._

_Another shot of pure agony._

"_Who are you? Leave me alone!"_

_He looked at me, and suddenly I didn't recognize him. I couldn't remember who he was or who I was. All I knew was that he wanted to kill me. He took a step closer._

"_NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I gasped and sat up, cold sweat pouring down my back. I shuttered and felt tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth. I hadn't had that dream since I was twelve. I grew out of the nightmares when the fear of the Volturi left me. That specific vision was one they used to torture me out of my mind and make me believe Jake wanted to kill me. I had to remember that it was just a vision or I would go back to that lost state of mind I had once been trapped in eight years ago. Jacob loves me. Jacob loves me. Jacob loves me. And I love him.

Slowly, I stood up. Mason was asleep in his stroller still. I was parched. I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water. With trembling hands, I drank it. I had such an unexpected urge to call Jake, or someone from my family. I had to remember I was hiding son from the very people that upset me this way in the first place. I had to keep my son safe and away from them.

Mason's cry interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed a bottle and walked over to him. When he was done drinking, I held all sorts of toys in front of his face to try and get a smile out of him. I needed to see that little bit of Jake. He wasn't in a good mood today. Finally, I gave up and put him down on his little mat. Lying on the couch, I decided I just wanted to stay home today. I stared at Mason and he rolled over. Quickly, I grabbed the video camera and waited for him to do it again.

"Yay Mason! You rolled over! Mommy is so proud of you!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

I was beat. That dream had really tired me out, but Mason had too much energy to allow me a nap. He demanded my constant attention. I was the only person in his world. If Jacob were here, he could entertain him while I slept and vice versa. But, he wasn't. I was on my own. Maybe I should get Mason into a playgroup…

Holding a toy in front of his face, I let him grab it. He tried to put it in his mouth. He was putting everything in his mouth these days. I had to pull a penny he had found in the sand out of his tiny fingers because I didn't want him to choke. The other day, there was a piece of tape in his mouth. I tried feeding him more often, but he never showed any interest. I couldn't begin to fathom why he was putting things in his mouth. Sometimes, I let him chew my fingers to keep him from crying. He got bored with them easily.

Around lunch, Mason fell asleep on the floor. He was so cute when he was sleeping. And not just because it meant I could get some shut eye. I ate some cereal and curled up on the couch, afraid to fall asleep in case the dream came back to me. I just sat quietly and ate my food. Mason woke up an hour later and rolled around on the floor for a while. He even lifted himself up with his arms. Crap. Hopefully, this didn't mean he would start crawling soon. I didn't have the energy to follow him everywhere and make sure he didn't eat anything or hit his head.

I looked on all of these parenting websites about the milestones in a baby's life, and from what I could tell; Mason was on the more advanced side. He could roll over and back by two months and pick things up by three. It was concerning because he would probably get himself into all kinds of trouble.

The phone rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. I had left my cell phone back in Washington in case they could track it, but I had a phone installed here in case of an emergency. It was under the name of Valnesse White. I didn't pick it up. We never got calls except from people trying to sell me stuff, but I put my name on the do not call list. I held my breath when the answering machine beeped.

"Hello. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to own your very own Professional Power vacuum machine?"

I sighed in relief. We were safe. Slowly, I unplugged the phone. I didn't need another scare like that.

A week later, Mason was officially four months old. He could sit up by now and was starting to pull himself around with him arms. I was contently resisting the urge to put him on a leash. It was yet again, another bad night for him. His cries echoed through the room and I held my hands over my ears.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep little Mason. Mommy loves you daddy loves you. Go to sleep little boy," I sang softly.

His cried died down for two seconds, but picked back up. Why was he crying so much! I had another, what the hell am I doing moment where I thought to myself "What the hell? You don't know anything about being a parent and yet you're trying to raise this kid? What's wrong with you?" pushing that thought out of my head, I sat up and grabbed Mason from his crib. I needed to think. There was a problem and he was crying. He wasn't hungry. I was holding him and he still cried so he wasn't lonely. He wasn't any hotter than usual so he didn't have a fever. His diaper was dry. He grabbed my fingers and put them in his mouth, biting down slightly. I was surprised when something sharp pushed against them, but at least his cried stopped. I gasped. Quickly opening his mouth, I examined his upper gums and saw a little with bump coming through. Of course! It had to hurt when a sharp tooth was pushing through your gums! Sighing with relief yet again, I put my fingers back in his mouth and looked around for a substitute. I remembered buying a pack of hard colorful rings, but not knowing what to do with them. There was a picture of a baby on the packaging and I was buying pretty much everything in the store at the time so I thought "What the hell" and bought them. I looked through his toy box until I found them. Tearing open the package with one hand, I emptied the contents. I grabbed a red and black ring and stuck it in his mouth. He seemed perfectly happy with that. I got out the video camera and took a quick shot of Mason's first tooth.

* * *

><p>I sat on the beach with a pair of giant sunglasses on and a hat. I didn't want to be there because I was so damn tired. <em>Another <em>night was spent with Mason crying and this time, I didn't know why. Even the teething ring didn't help. It was so aggravating when I got up after thirty five minutes of sleep and saw that my eyes were puffy and had huge dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. Mason was getting bored of the apartment, so I took him to the beach for the day. At least I could relax.

I laid my head back against the beach chair and buried my feet in the hot sand. It was even warm here in January! You gotta love Florida. We were the only ones on the beach except for an old couple a couple of miles down. Mason was sitting on the towel, grabbing fist fulls of sand.

"No Mason. We do not eat sand," I warned, pushing his hands away from his mouth.

He squealed at me and grabbed more sand. I spread open his fingers and let the sand drop from it.

"Stop it Mason."

He kicked his legs a little in frustration, but gave up.

"Good boy," I said quietly, laying my head back again.

After a while, I heard Mason's breathing get a little deeper, so I allowed myself to doze off. I woke up about an hour later. I was a little annoyed because someone was standing over me and blocking the sun and it got a little cold without it. I sighed and opened my eyes. I gasped as I recognized the smiling face that was above me.

"Hey Nessie!"


	32. Dada

**Hey guys, so I know it's kind of late, but there's a picture of Renesmee's wedding dress on my profile! So... yeah check it out. I wrote the description before i found the picture, but it fit it perfectly. So anyways, here's the story. Bet you're excited to find out who came back to Nessie. Well, here they are!**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 32: Dada

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Instantly, I jumped out of the chair and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself close. His strong protective arms wrapped around me and we breathed in each other's scents. I had forgotten how wonderful it was. We stood there for a while, listening to each other's heart beats. I could hardly believe it was really him.

"How… how did you find me?" I asked suddenly, smiling at him.

"Nessie, I knew you were here the whole time," he laughed.

"Really? How?"

"Because I know you. You would want to go someplace like home, but not close. You love the beach and you know being out in the sun is an instant protector against and vampire attack! Florida was the perfect spot," he explained.

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his. The kiss was passionate, yet unlike one ever before. A cry suddenly brought me back. I turned to see Mason, waking up from his nap. He had another hand full of sand. I held on to Jacob's hand with mine and knelt down next to Mason.

"Mason," I began sternly, "We do not eat the sand."

I brushed the sand out of his hands and he kicked his feet a little. His sudden tantrum made me giggle. I remembered Jake was here. I turned to him and saw his face filled with amazement.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are such an amazing mother!" he breathed.

"Sure Jake," I giggled.

"I'm serious! I wouldn't have known what he was going to do with the sand," said Jacob, shaking his head.

I laughed, feeling truly happy for the first time in months.

"Mason," I said, he looked up at me, "Would you like to see your daddy?"

I knew he couldn't understand me, but he looked at Jacob and bounced up and down wearing an excited look on his face. I grabbed him and put him into Jacob's arms. Jacob just stared at him with a silly smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, I'm your daddy," he whispered.

"Dadadadadada," squealed Mason.

"Jake! He said dada!" I cried.

Jakes mouth was hanging open. I shook his shoulder.

"He said dada!" I cried again.

A wide grin spread across his face and he kissed Mason on the forehead.

"Yes Mason! Dada! That's right!" he exclaimed.

"Dadadadada!" squealed Mason again.

Jacob looked at me with that same adoring smile he had always worn when he looked at me. My heart warmed and swelled with joy. My Jacob was back!

"So what did I miss?" he asked me.

We were eating dinner in a little restaurant. All we had back at the apartment were cereal and apples which I was fine with me when I was alone, but Jacob ate a lot so he probably needed a full meal.

"Actually, I have it all on video," I laughed, "I knew you were going to want to know everything!"

"You're so smart," he whispered, gazing into my eyes.

I stared back and found myself not being able to think clearly. Mason's enthusiastic "dadadadada" pulled me back. That was all he had said all day. Jacob swelled with pride every time he said it and I swelled with happiness as I watched my little family.

After a five course meal, we took a walk on the beach. I wasn't used to eating so much food, so I was stuffed. I couldn't believe Jake was able to finish desert! Mason was in his stroller and his eyes were beginning to close.

"Oh no no no! Don't you fall asleep!" I said to him, shaking his foot.

He opened his eyes again and squealed.

"I know you're tired, but guess who hasn't slept in two weeks? You will not go to sleep until we get home," I said to him, shaking his foot some more.

"Wait, Ness… are you serious? You haven't slept in two weeks?" Jacob asked.

I took of my sunglasses finally and showed him the dark circles under my eyes. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What's been keeping you up?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Mason never stops crying all night! I usually have to bring him to the beach to calm him down at like three a.m. Last week it was because he was teething and now I can't figure out what's wrong. He doesn't want his bottle. He doesn't want to be held. I just don't know…" I trailed off.

Jacob studied Mason and then shook his foot when he tried to fall asleep again.

"We should go back to the apartment," I whispered.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering where you were living," he said, laughing.

I ran to the apartment, pushing the stroller with more force than necessary to keep Mason awake. Jake ran next to me the whole way there. When we reached the door, I was suddenly nervous. I didn't know how messy the apartment would be. I wasn't exactly expecting company this morning…

I unlocked the door and peaked inside. It didn't look too bad so I pushed it open and let Jacob push Mason in.

"Cool place!" said Jake.

"Thanks. I wanted something small, you know," I said quietly.

After that, I put Mason in his pajamas and put him in his crib, sighing with relief when he closed his eyes and slept. I turned to Jacob and smiled at him. He pounced forward, pulling his shirt off.

When I awoke the next morning, I didn't see Mason in his crib. I panicked and sat up. Jake wasn't next to me either. I jumped out of bed, my heart beating rapidly. I ran into the kitchen and relaxed. Jacob was holding Mason and feeding him a bottle.

"Oh, good morning, Ness. Mason was crying so I thought I might let you sleep," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you," I sighed, walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

This was the first full night of sleep I had had in two months. Wow, I felt great!

"Ness, if you need to shower or something, I can take care of Mason," he suggested.

"Are you… are you sure?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course!"

"Alright," I sighed.

The shower was relaxing. Usually, I took a two minute shower because I would get anxious leaving Mason alone, even if he was just in the other room. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hear him if he cried. Now, I let the warm water run over my body. It felt so good. After ten minutes, I reluctantly got out. I slipped on shorts and a sweatshirt. When I left the bathroom, Jacob was in the living room watching TV. I smiled when I realized he was watching the stuff I had filmed on the video camera.

"Mason! Come to mama," I cried in the background as Mason scooted towards me.

"Good boy!" my voice said again.

The tape ended there and Mason started clapping. Jake turned around and opened his arms for me. I sat on his lap, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe I missed so much," he sighed.

"It's alright. He's still got a long time," I reassured him.

We sat for a while, watching Mason pull himself across the room and back. Finally, I asked the dreaded question.

"H-how is the family?"

Jacob sighed before answering, "The Volturi were furious when you left. They searched all of California and Alaska and parts of Washington, but they found nothing of course. After about a month, they realized they had lost you and gave up. Aro came back and demanded your parents join the coven. They agreed for your safety. It's been hard without them, but they visited last month. Your mother misses you. They all miss you. But they understand. That's why I waited until now to come find you. I knew you needed some time."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"They send their love and want you to come home soon."

I looked at him and tears filled my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, panicking.

"Jacob, I'm not ready to go home," I cried, "I can't- I can't go back to my family without feeling heartbroken when my parents aren't there and I can't put Mason in danger again. I just want to stay here."

I was sobbing into his chest and he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Shh, it's alright. We can stay here as long as you want," he said soothingly.

"Thank you Jacob," I hiccupped.

"No problem, Ness."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he sighed, "So, what do you want to do today?"

I bit my lip, "Erm, what do you want to do?"

"Well, what do you normally do?" he asked.

"Well, normally, I could be at the beach. But if you don't want to-"

"I would love to go to the beach," he said, smiling.

"Then the beach it is!" I stood up and looked around for some towels.

An hour later, we were sitting on towels, holding hands, watching Mason grab toys and then drop them and then re-grab them. It was really cute.

"So what have _you _been going while we were here?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, some pack things. I've been catching up with Billy and working at the garage. Nothing really special."

"Anything you do is special," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead.

"How have you managed?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"It must be pretty lonely with just Mason to keep you company. How have you kept yourself occupied?"

"Oh," I giggled, "Well, when I'm not taking care of Mason, I'm sleeping, and when I'm not sleeping, I'm playing with Mason."

"Wow. How time consuming," he laughed.

"It can be," I sighed.

"I've really missed you, you know," he whispered.

"I've missed you, too. I-" I stopped myself.

"You what?" he asked.

I just shook my head and played with his fingers.

"Nessie, tell me," he pleaded.

"I had a nightmare. The one I used to have when I was younger about… you," I said quietly.

He looked at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Well, I'm here to stay now," he promised, pulling me into a kiss.

Life pretty much went back to normal. Jake and I spent every waking moment together, only this time we were trying to raise a baby. I was surprised when Jake knew more than I did about being a parent. Apparently when I was a baby, he helped take care of me. The idea was a little strange to me, but I quickly got over it. Jake was an excellent dad.

"Say mama," he said happily to Mason.

"Dadadadadad!"

"Say mama," he said again.

"Dadada!"

"No Mason, not dada, mama," he coaxed.

"Mamamamamamamama!" Mason squealed.

"Good boy!" cried Jake, picking Mason up and kissing his cheek.

I stood in the corner, watching with a huge grin on my face.

"That's right Mason! I'm your mama," I said, coming over to him.

"Mamamamama! Dadadadadada!" he squealed, clapping his hands.

"Yay!" Jake and I said, clapping our hands with him.

"Mamamamamama! Dadadadadada!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this chapter was so sweet and I really enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Oh and guess what, my keyboard on my laptop broke so now I have to use this old one that's really slow. I'm pretty bummed out, but don't worry, I'll keep updating for _you:)_**


	33. Parties and Plans

**Hey guys a few things before I let you get back to the story:)**

**Okay, one: The summer is almost over, so I'll be going back to school:P That pretty much means I won't have as much time to write and we all know that I updat either every day or every other day. I want to finish this story before school starts, so I might do double updates if I have time. **

**Okay two: When I reach 200 reviews, I'm going to do a double update:) and dedicate both of them to the 200th reviewer.**

**Okay Three: This is it guys, I promise. I'm still deciding on the sequel. Sorry:( But so far, I'm leaning towards yes:)**

**So, with all that in mind, please enjoy chapter 33 of To Hold Her Heart:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 33: Parties and Plans

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"I'll get it," I groaned.

"It's okay, I got it," Nessie mumbled, rolling out of bed.

"Thanks," I said into my pillow.

I heard her take the crying baby out of his crib and sing a soft tune.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey," she sang softly.

I lifted my head and saw her rocking Mason, his head resting against her shoulder.

"You'll never know deer how much I love you," I sang.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," we finished together.

Holding our breaths, we waited for the cries to begin again, but Mason's breath got deeper and we knew he was asleep. She laid him in his crib.

"We did it!" she whispered, high fiving me.

I pulled her into my arms and we fell asleep.

Spending every day with Nessie was as easy as breathing. We recorded every milestone Mason went through and watched in fascination as he grew. I loved being a dad. It came naturally to me as it did for Ness.

"We were destined to be parents," I told her one day.

We had finally convinced Mason to try baby food and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"I guess you're right," she said, smiling at me.

I wrapped me arm around her waist and kissed her. Mason was going to turn one in a month. He could crawl, stand for a whole minute, call each of us mama and dada, and he finally understood the word "no." He was growing up so fast and I wished I hadn't missed so much of the beginning of his life.

"Jake," she said after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"I- I think we should go back," she whispered.

"Is… is that what you want?" I asked.

"I don't know. It seems like the right thing to do. Mason is going to be one soon and the family shouldn't be separated from him. And I do miss them."

"Well, we can go back and if it hurts too much or you don't feel safe, we'll come right back. We'll still have this apartment and we just won't tell anyone where we were," I suggested.

"Okay, I like that idea!" she seemed relieved.

Two weeks later, we packed up all of our clothes and personal belongings. After buying airplane tickets, we were on our way to the airport. Nessie was nervous. She tapped her foot and kept crossing and then uncrossing her arms.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I just am afraid about how everyone is going to react," she said sadly.

"Understandable. But don't worry; they'll be happy to see you! You'll have to rein Alice in when it comes to Mason's party. She'll go over the top for sure," I warned.

"True. But I might let her. Mason deserves it. He's been pretty lonely."

"Alright if Alice wants to throw the party of the year, she can," I laughed.

We got on the plane and Mason cried at first when it took off, but Nessie held him and he fell asleep.

"Do they know we're coming back?" she asked.

"No. I didn't call them. I think we should go to our house first before we visit. We need to get Mason settled."

"Good plan."

When we got back, it was almost midnight. I drove us back and Nessie fell asleep on my shoulder. I gently shook her when we got home. She smiled at me but crashed on the bed when we got back. I put Mason in his crib and then joined her.

I woke up around nine the next morning and followed my nose into the kitchen. Nessie was making eggs and bacon and Mason was sitting in his high chair. I laughed at how normal everything looked.

"Good morning Jake," she greeted me happily.

"Hey, Ness!"

"So, I think we should visit my family today."

"If you want to, then let's do it," I said, smiling.

"I really think I do."

When breakfast was done and Mason was dressed, we got back in the car and made our way to the Cullen household.

"Oh I totally forgot! My car!" she cried.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I parked in a random spot and it probably got toed!"

"Oh, your family picked it up for you a week after you left," I explained.

She shot me a smile as we pulled into the driveway. I wondered if they could hear us. Nessie grabbed Mason from his seat, took a deep breath, grabbed my hand, and marched straight into the house. It was as if we never left. The Cullen's were sitting around the living, talking and watching the game, with the exception Edward and Bella, everything was the same. They looked towards us with warm welcoming smiles as always, but there was sadness behind them.

"NESSIE!" Alice screamed.

She threw herself at Nessie and hugged her and Mason at the same time. I was surprised when she even wrapped her arms around me in an awkward hug.

"Hey Alice!" Nessie beamed.

We were instantly surrounded. Mason let out a loud cry. It was very overwhelming for him.

"Mason!" exclaimed Rosalie.

She grabbed him and held him in her arms until her stopped crying. He was passed around from person to person. He had a sudden change of heart and seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"How've you been, Ness?" asked Emmett when the shock of us coming back was over.

"Fine… lonely. We just got back last night," she said happily.

"Dada!" squealed Mason, reaching towards me.

"He speaks!" cried Esme, who was holding him.

"Yes, he knows Mama and Dada," I said, taking Mason from her arms.

"Well, it looks as if you've done a wonderful job raising him," she said proudly.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Mama!" cried Mason, pointing to Nessie.

I brought him over to her and she reached out for him. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

RENESMEE'S POV

I held Mason in my arms. Even though we weren't in Florida anymore, the feeling was still the same. I loved the tiny being that was in my arms. He was so small and softy and lovable.

"Renesmee, I would like to speak with you for a moment," whispered Carlisle.

I nodded and followed him up to his office, still holding Mason. He shut the door and sat at his desk.

"I would like to propose a plan to you. I don't know how you're going to take it and I don't even know if it is going to work," he said.

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to get your parents back."

"Go on," I urged.

"Alice recently had a vision of another visit from your parents two years from now. They will be coming alone."

"That's wonderful!" I gasped, I would get to see my parents again!

Suddenly, I clutched Mason tighter, "But it we try to keep them home, the Volturi will come back and then they'll see Mason and want to take him away from me," I said.

"Yes. That's exactly what we want to happen," was he crazy?

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when you were a baby and the Volturi thought that you were an immortal child?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we managed to get enough vampires together to keep you safe. It was somewhat of an effort, but the Volturi walked away without a fight. The Volturi has never had that much of a threat before, and they obviously felt threatened. Everybody that was on our side had something or other against the Volturi. But we think mere coming to an agreement isn't enough this time. This is something that the Cullen's try to stay away from, but it seems like it has come down to this."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I think we should fight the Volturi."

My eyes widened in horror.

"I know it seems rash, but it is time we put them back into their place," he whispered.

"So what do we do?"

"We are going to contact every vampire we know to come and help us. Hopefully, with the help of the wolves, we can bring down enough of their army to win."

"And when does all of this preparation begin?" I asked.

"As soon as you agree to it. They are your parents and it is your son we are protecting. Of course we could send you guys out of the country if you feel it is necessary."

I studied him for a minute until finally I said, "I agree."

"Okay, then we need to tell the others to begin preparations," he stated.

And so it began.

My parents were coming to visit in April two years from now, so we had quite a while to prepare, but Jasper told us the longer we trained, the better. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were spending all their time contacting other vampires. So far, the same twenty three from last time agreed to join us. Many were as fed up with the Volturi as we were. We had Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina from the Amazon Coven. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya from the Delani Coven. Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven. Maggie, Siobhán, and Liam from the Irish Coven. Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian Coven. And some nomads called Garret, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, and Alistair. I was surprised that most of them had gold eyes. Many of them must have had a change of heart from the last time they visited. It was nice to see so many of them had stopped killing humans.

All of the vampires that agreed to join us were due in two days and Alice was hard at work planning Mason's party. She invited the entire wolf pack so she would need a ton of food. She also invited Charlie, Billy, and Sue. Somehow or other, twelve clowns were going to come, four monkeys, three snakes, and an elephant, along with their trainers. When Mason woke up on him birthday, he was excited. He didn't really know it was his birthday, but all the colorful decorations put up around the house got him bouncing in his chair. It was a circus theme, so obviously we needed it to look like a circus… according to Alice.

"No no no! The cotton candy machine goes there… just drop the ice cream maker, I'll deal with it later… Who told the magician he could set up his stuff there?" cried Alice.

Jasper was trying to make her calm, but it definitely wasn't working. By two o'clock she had everything in order and the guests had arrived. Even though Mason was the only kid, the looks on everyone's faces held amazement as they took in their surroundings. As soon as everyone was here, we watched a magic show. It was really cute and Mason clapped and squealed the whole time. Next was Elephant rides and a monkey show. Mason wouldn't go near the elephant, but he like the monkeys. There was a lady showing snakes, which Seth was really into… or maybe it was just the lady. I got a huge kick out of the clowns. But not because they were funny. Jake and I were sharing cotton candy and a clown came up and started making balloon animals. Jake quickly excused himself.

"They're just so creepy," he mumbled when I caught up to him.

"I cannot believe you are afraid of clowns!" I laughed.

"Nessie, don't let the guys hear you! They'll never leave me alone," but there was a smile playing around the corner of his lips.

We ended the party with a five layer cake. The pack managed to finish their helpings and have seconds, but I could only take a few bites before I was full. Mason enjoyed it. It was his first time having cake and he stuffed his face with it, eating with his hands. When everyone left, I found Mason asleep on a couch.

"Looks like he enjoyed the party," said Jacob, laughing.

"Sure does," I agreed.

I picked him up and we drove home. The next day, all of the vampires would arrive and combat training would begin. All twenty of the wolves would be helping us this time, too. Plus, we managed to find two other nomads, Taylor and Avery. Taylor had the ability to copy powers. Every time a power was used on him, he was able to use it until a different power was used. Alice had discovered him in a bookshop in Paris. Avery was his mate and she had the power of "persuasion." She could get anyone to do anything for her. It seemed pretty neat. I was excited to meet all of them again. I couldn't really remember any except Zafrina.

"Jacob, are you nervous?" I asked him when we climbed into bed.

"I'm not going to lie to you… yes I'm nervous. But I really believe we can do this," he told me.

I sighed. Hopefully he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please:)<strong>


	34. Bad Timing

**I am not Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 34: Bad Timing

I thought things couldn't get any worse. But I was wrong. I stared at the little stick in my right hand and placed my left hand on the protruding bump in the middle of my stomach. _How could this be possible?_ I guess I should go back about two months. Jake and I had barely spent any time together we were so busy. What with helping out with all the vampires now staying at my family's house and trying to raise Mason and keep him out of the craziness, we didn't spend any time together and we were both so tired at night to do anything. So, one night, Alice offered to watch Mason so we could go out. Let me just say it was _really _nice. The next morning, I had a horrible craving for blood. I hunted, but the craving never really got better. I hadn't had enough time to notice that I hadn't had my menstrual cycle for the past two months, but I did notice when I started gaining weight. I put on a slim fitting t-shirt, but it didn't fit over my stomach. I threw on one of Jake's shirts and went to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test.

That little plus sign was mocking me. What a terrible time to be pregnant. There wasn't a possibility of having a miscarriage because I had been pregnant for two months. I didn't know how I was going to tell Jake. He wouldn't be happy, especially since this one was more vampire than human. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Nessie, are you okay in there?" asked Jacob, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, but my voice broke.

I sniffed and turned on the water of the shower. Instead of washing my hair, I just sat down and let the water run over my body. After a while I turned it off and wrapped a towel round my body. I muffled a sob, hoping Jake didn't hear it. He knocked on the door again, but I didn't answer. Instead, I just slid down the wall.

"Nessie, tell me what the problem is or I will break down the door," he warned.

I couldn't find my voice. So he turned the doorknob until it broke the lock.

"Nessie," he gasped when he saw me on the floor.

He brushed my wet hair out of my face and took my hand. I didn't realize I was still holding the pregnancy test until he gently pried it from my fingers. After taking a look at it, he gasped and looked at me, but said nothing.

I gently touched his face, _what are you thinking?_

"This is… this is so _amazing_! We're going to have another baby!"

_Are you serious?_

"Of course I am! Mason is three years old now! He needs a sibling. He spends most of his time with vampires that are hundreds of years older than him. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but he could use a playmate his own age. And, now I'll help you raise a newborn baby! This is so awesome, Ness!"

"You really think so? Even though he or she is more vampire than human?" I asked finally.

"Nessie, it doesn't matter to me what he or she is! I'll love it no matter what," he promised.

"Jake, you really are wonderful," I breathed.

"Well, it does seem like this baby is more vampire if Nessie wants blood so badly. There's a protective membrane around the fetus, just as there was for Renesmee and Mason," Carlisle informed us.

"I guess this one will be a surprise, too," I said.

"Carlisle! Paul and Taylor are fighting again!" cried Seth, bursting through the door.

"Where is Jasper right now?" Carlisle asked her calmly.

"He's breaking up a fight between Benjamin and Collin!"

The wolves and the vampires were not getting along in the least bit. We were so used to working things out with the wolves, we hadn't realized that there would be so many disagreements between the newcomers. They argued over everything from the smell to the lining positions.

Carlisle ran out of the room to help break up the fight. I got off the examining table and sat on Jake's lap. He played with one of my curls for a while.

"What do you think we should do with Mason during the fight?" I asked.

"We could send him to Charlie's," he suggested.

"Too close," I murmured.

"Do you have any other relatives that would be willing to take him?"

"Well, I was thinking Florida would be the best place to send him, but I want to be here for the fight-"

Jake opened his mouth to protest. He was still against me being here, even though I would be of some assistance. I covered his mouth so I could keep talking.

"My mom's mom lives in Florida, but she's never met Mason and I've only met her a few times. Maybe we'll be able to convince her to take him while it happens," I said.

"Alright, let's give her a call in the morning."

Renee agreed happily to take Mason. The excuse was that Jake and I were going on a second honeymoon and the rest of the family was going to visit Italy. So, two days before Edward and Bella would come for their visit, I took Mason on a plane to Florida and met Renee at the airport.

"Mason, are you going to be a good boy for your grandma?" I asked him sternly.

"Yes momma," he promised.

"That's my good boy!" and I gave him a hug and a kiss and got back on a plane to go home.

I was sad about leaving Mason for a week, but I knew I was going it for the best. As I stared out the window of the plane, I put my hand back on my stomach. Although I was only seven months pregnant, I looked at least eight. The baby kicked hard, but it wasn't as bad as Mason. We had decided to keep Elizabeth Grace if it was a girl, but name the baby William Charlie if it was another boy, after Jake's dad and my mom's dad. My hormones were as bad as ever. Halfway through the flight, I burst into tears because I missed my son already. I didn't stop crying until I was safely in Jake's arms.

"I wish she would stop doing that," spit Kyler.

"Leave my wife alone!" shot Jacob.

"Then tell her to stop pacing!" yelled Kyler, standing up.

"If it bothers you so much, than you can leave!"

"I think I will, thank you," growled Klyer, walking out of the room.

Kyler had joined us about two months ago. Let's just say he had a temper. A bad temper. He got angry really easily, especially at me. Jacob hated him, but we needed him on our side. He had the power to kill vampires, just by looking at them. Apparently, they would just turn into dust. It didn't work on people, or wolves, but all the vampires around him tried to get on his good side. The trouble was that he didn't have a good side. He hated anyone and everyone. I couldn't understand why he specifically chose me to pick on the most, but his friend Cole told me that he once had a daughter who looked like me. She died in a car accident before he was turned. She was pregnant and the baby died, too. I tried to feel sorry for him, but it was really hard when he yelled at me for everything, including pacing. His power didn't work on me, luckily, because I would have died ages ago if it did.

"I swear, as soon as this thing's over, I'm going to rip his head off," snarled Jake.

I gave up on walking back and forth and just curled up on his lap.

"I love you, you know?" I whispered.

He closed his eyes and nodded. I wanted to go back to pacing, but I knew Jake needed me more. I was so anxious to see my parents again. They knew nothing of our plan to fight the Volturi yet. Alice said she saw them coming home in two hours. I had been pacing for an hour and forty five minutes, so now I had fifteen minutes to kill. My parents were going to be visiting for the rest of the day and then go back tomorrow, but we would keep them here until the Volturi showed up the following morning. Then the fight would take place.

Ten minutes. I got up and paced some more.

Five minutes. I sat with Jake.

One minute. I did some jumping jacks.

"RENESMEE!"

"MOMMY!"

My mother came running at me through the door. I met her and embraced her. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly sobbing into her shoulder and my father was there and we were all together.

"Renesmee," she said finally, "You're pregnant again!"

"Yeah momma," I giggled.

"Congratulations! But where's Mason?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about," I whispered.

The rest of my family came into the room and we settled in so that Carlisle could explain what was happening. My parents took it surprisingly well. They hated living with the Volturi and were ready to see them be defeated. Apparently, they had let them keep their hunting style, but wouldn't let them hunt for months and then tempt them with a human. Everybody was working on last minute fighting strategies and I was sitting between my parents. The next thing I knew, I was being laid in bed by Jacob.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"Love you, too," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

The next day went by way to fast. I never left my parent's sides out of fear of losing tomorrow and losing them again.

"Renesmee, what do you think it's going to be?" asked mom.

Her hand was on my stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"It doesn't matter to me. I would love for Mason to have a brother, but a girl would be nice," I said.

"What names do you and Jake have picked out?" dad asked.

"We like Elizabeth Grace for a girl or William Charlie for a boy."

"Didn't you use to name all of your dolls Elizabeth?" asked my mom, laughing.

"Oh yeah, I suppose you're right," I had forgotten about that.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be wonderful," said dad.

I didn't get any sleep that night. Jacob didn't either, but we stayed in our room at my parents house because we needed some privacy. The baby, like Mason, loved the sound of Jake's voice. He talked to the baby all night.

"Two more months until I get to see you," said Jake excitedly to the baby.

I giggled. Just two more months. When this was all over, I couldn't wait to start my family. For real this time. So, as Jake and I watched the sunrise, I let myself imagine what it would have been like to have a normal life. Nothing about my life had ever been normal, but I wouldn't change it for the world. But I sometimes wished that we didn't have all of this drama to deal with.

There was a loud knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called.

"It's time," said a frantic Alice.

Jake squeezed my hand and I took a breath. We walked downstairs and followed the others outside. We stopped in a clearing in the woods. One look and I realized this was the place Jake had shown me he was a werewolf. I touched his face and he gave me a shaky smile. There was dead silence from everyone. Nobody dared make a noise. And then they appeared. All of the Volturi. Surprisingly, we outnumbered them by eight. Aro stepped forward and began talking.

"Carlisle Carlisle," he said shaking his head, "I cannot believe it had come to this. And I thought we were friends."

"I give you one more chance. Leave our family alone and we won't fight."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. That is never going to happen. As a matter of fact, I believe your Coven is becoming too big. I cannot wait to destroy it," he said evilly.

Everybody crouched down to begin and attack and I gasped. Jake, who was not yet in his wolf form, turned around to look at me.

"I know this is really bad timing," I whispered, "But my water just broke."


	35. The Wrath of the Vampires

**So you guys asked for more action... I give you more action:)**

**Sorry it's up late. It took me a while to write. **

**Review please:)**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 35: The Wrath of the Vampires

Everybody turned around to look at her. Carlisle was at her side and carrying her into the house before I could process what she had said. I turned to follow, but everyone else stayed to fight. They were upstairs and Renesmee was lying in a hospital bed in the medical room.

"This birth is going to be a lot like your first. I believe it's early because the baby is more vampire. Bella's birth was accelerated, too," he explained.

I nodded and Renesmee grabbed my hand.

"Jacob, tell me what's going on out there," she said in a panicked voice.

I turned to look out the window.

"It looks like Edward is talking to them. I can't hear what he's saying. They're too far away. A big vampire came up," I gasped and looked away. Renesmee did not need to know what had just happened.

"Jacob, what's wrong!"

"Nothing," I said in a pained voice.

"JACOB!"

"I am going to give you the epidural," prepared Carlisle.

She nodded to him and then looked back to me.

"Jacob, you tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

"Jacob, please keep Renesmee's eyes on your face," Carlisle instructed.

I nodded and put my hands on her face, turning it to me.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered to me.

There was that terrible ripping sound again, but I fought the urge to look.

"Someone died."

"Who."

I don't know. It was one of the Volturi. I think maybe-"

My answer was cut short by the cry of a baby. A smile grew on Renesmee's face and, despite all that was going on, I had one, too.

BELLA'S POV

My daughter was going into labor and I couldn't be there with her. I felt like a terrible mother. I looked back at the house one more time before focusing my attention on the Volturi, who were now lined up in front of us.

"Hello, Edward, Bella… and friends," greeted Aro, "It seems you have not come back. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

I resisted the urge to growl at him.

"We don't have time for your games," snarled Edward, "I am going to give you one more chance to leave my family alone or we will be forced to fight."

Aro growled at us and looked at Jane. That was my cue. I stretched my mind shield to every person in the line. She growled at us and looked at Aro. And then she burst into flames. She was on fire for exactly two seconds before she turned to dust and the wind blew it away. We all looked at Kyler, who was glaring at Aro.

"You just crossed the line," whispered Aro.

And all hell broke loose.

Alec looked like he wanted to fight Kyler, but he burst into flames, too. The Volturi army was coming at us from all sides. Kyler was doing his best to get everyone close enough, but there were so many. Heidi came up to me, smiling wickedly. I let myself remember all the fight training I had from Jasper and my short time with the Volturi. I knew all of their strategies. Heidi reached for me, but I was holding on to her neck before she got to close. Edward helped me dismember her.

To my right, three wolves were fighting Felix, but he put up a good fight. That was until he got distracted and Seth bit off his leg and Leah got his head. Next to them, Zafrina was fighting Demetri. She didn't look like she had a chance of winning. I went help her, but I was attacked from an unknown member. I felt myself become weak. Human weak. I was on the ground and he was choking me. I felt myself suffocating, but I couldn't understand why. Vampire didn't need to breath. He was knocked off me by Benjamin just as I was starting to see spots and my vampire strength instantly came back. I sighed in relief and Benjamin ripped his head off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped as I recognized Gianna. But she wasn't human anymore. She was pale and cold and her eyes were red.

I crouched to attack, but she stopped me.

"Please don't. I don't want this. I never wanted this," she cried.

I looked at her and suddenly felt so sorry, that all I wanted to do was reach out and hug her. I opened my arms for her and she took them. She gave me a squeeze, but it became stronger and harder. I smiled as I realized I was helping her. She brought her hands to my neck. I smiled at her. She needed love.

"Bella don't!" yelled Edward.

I was instantly brought back to reality. Her power must be to make people feel sorrow for her. I grabbed her arms and pulled until I heard the satisfying crack. Edward helped me finish her off. I looked back over to see if Zafrina still needed my help, but gasped. I would have been sick if I could. Her head was burning in the fire, along with the rest of her body. There were lots of fires all around me and purple smoke was billowing everywhere.

I saw Alice being held down by two huge Volturi. I saw Rosalie backed up to a tree, fighting three vampires at once. Esme was on her knees in front of Marcus. And then I saw Edward. Both his arms were being held by two vampires and Aro, who was being shielded by Renata, was gripping the sides of his heads.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and a huge bubble erupted from me to all of my family. Everybody around them was bounced backwards, as if they got electrocuted.

They all stared at me in shock. I kept the shield up.

"IF YOU ARE ON MY SIDE, GET IN!" I called while everyone was distracted.

Everyone was able to get into my shield except for the Volturi. I noticed how many of them we had defeated, but how many of us they defeated. We still outnumbered them. This time by much more.

"Aro, leave us now and we will no longer fight. You have one more chance!" I yelled.

He started laughing. But his laugh was that of a crazy person.

"I RULE EVERY VAMPIRE IN THE WORLD! I NEVER LOSE!" he screamed.

He looked at his broken guard.

"ATTACK!"

They immediately got into their positions. I looked around at everyone before lowering my shield. We quickly took down the rest of them, leaving Aro, Santiago, Marcus, Reneta, and Caius. The remainder of people on our side started slowly approaching the last five Volturi members.

RENESMEE'S POV

"Elizabeth Grace," breathed Jacob as he took the baby from Carlisle.

Instantly, I reached my arms out for her. I longed to hold my baby girl in my arms like I used to hold my son. Jacob gently placed her in my awaiting hands and I brought her down to my level. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were the same as mine and she was paler that Jacob and Mason, but definitely not as pale as me. Her hair was in perfect black ringlets. I breathed in her scent, it was wonderful. She opened her mouth and she had a full set of teeth.

"I think she's thirsty," I whispered.

Carlisle handed me a metal bottle. I giggled as I remembered that I used to drink from them when I was a baby.

"Congratulations Renesmee! You stomach is almost fully healed, the vampire venom in your system helped with that and you look like you're on your way to a full recovery, but I really should be getting back to the fight," Carlisle said.

"That's okay, I understand," I whispered, not taking my eyes off the infant.

I suddenly became nervous. Who had we lost?

"Jacob?" I began.

He seemed to know what I was going to ask.

"It looks like we didn't lose any Cullen's," he informed me.

I sighed in relief, but I could tell he was antsy.

"Go back to the fight and see what's going on," I urged.

"Are you sure? I could stay here with you…"

I shook my head, "Go. You know you want to know what happened."

He sighed and kissed me, then kissed Elizabeth's head and headed for the door.

"I'm going to tell Seth and Leah to come guard the house," he told me before exiting the room.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. Elizabeth finished her bottle and was sleeping in my arms. I kissed her tiny nose and looked out the window. I was sore, but it wasn't as bad as last time. My vision wasn't as clear as Jake's because I was having trouble distinguishing the different people. There were definitely more of us though. Actually, there were only five or six Volturi at the most. Then I saw it. There was a vampire behind a tree, watching Jacob run towards the group. He didn't look like he was on our side. He was in a crouching position as if he was about to attack. I gasped and, without thinking, ran out the door. Jake was about fifty feet away from the vampire and I needed to warn him. I met Leah on the way out and quickly gave her Elizabeth to hold.

"Renesmee what are you-"

"JAKE WATCH OUT!" I screamed, but I was too late.

The vampire lurched forward and was on Jacob. I screamed and Jasper, Seth, and Emmett were pulling the vampire off him. Jake was crumpled on the floor. I ran over and knelt down beside him. He was passed out.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

He was at my side in an instant. Paul and Sam managed to lift him up and bring him into the house. I ran after them, but Jake opened his eyes and started screaming in agony. I couldn't stand to hear his pain, so I turned back around to see what was going on in the clearing.

"Aro, there are five of you left. You have no chance of winning. Leave now and do not return. You will never touch my family again," dad's voice was barely audible, he was shaking with anger.

Aro's red eyes pierced him, but dad kept his stance and slowly, the bad vampires began backing away into the woods. There was silence, but Jakes sudden screams pierced it.

"JAKE!" I screamed back and started running towards the house.

My dad restrained me, but I still trashed around and yelled for him.

"Renesmee, Carlisle's helping him right now. Let him be," dad murmured in my ear.

"But-he-needs-me!" I sobbed.

"Right now, he needs to focus on healing. This isn't the first time that this has happened," mom whispered.

"What do you mean?" I cried, not caring who saw me.

My parents looked at each other and then turned to me, "I don't want to get into detail about it, but this is not the first fight Jacob has been in against many vampires. He was in one before and a new born managed to get his arms around him-"

I gasped and struggled in my dad's arms some more.

"You don't understand! It's my fault! I told him to come out here!" I cried.

"Baby, you didn't know. You tried to warn him, but it was just too late. But I promise you he's going to be okay," dad whispered.

"How do you know?" I accused.

"I can hear Carlisle's thoughts right now."

That made me feel better. At least Carlisle knew what he was doing. I wiped the tears away from my face and another cry brought me back to reality. Leah was holding Elizabeth, still looking slightly startled.

"Give her to me," I asked.

Leah nodded and put the baby back into my arms.

"She's beautiful," my mom said quietly.

I smiled, "Her name's Elizabeth. Lizzy for short," I decided.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," dad murmured.

I sighed as I handed her first to my mom to hold, then to my dad. I made sure she was tightly wrapped in her blanket so they wouldn't make her too cold. We made our way back into the house and Lizzy was passed from person to person. All the Cullen's went first, then the wolves, then the rest of the remaining Vampires. Many had left right after the fight, but there was one I really wanted to say goodbye to. I was disappointed that she left before I got the chance to see her again.

"Mom, why did Zafrina leave so soon?" I asked her.

A pained look crossed both of my parents faces, "Baby, Zafrina was one of the few who… didn't make it."

I was shocked. Tears poured from my eyes and I let my dad pull me onto his lap as my mother rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Shh baby, it's okay. She lived a long and happy life. She was happy she died saving you," my mom soothed.

Hearing that helped a little. That was until Jacob started screaming again. I broke down crying for what felt like the hundredth time today. It got worse when he started screaming _my _name.

"Please let me go to him," I begged.

"It's not time yet," my dad warned.

"Please," I cried.

They didn't say anything. They just help me in my arms until the screaming died down. Rosalie handed me my daughter and I held her close. Later, I was informed that Kyler, Kachiri, Senna, Amun, and Kebi had died in the fight. Surprisingly none of the wolves died. Embry almost got his arm bit off, but he's in the process of healing. My dad told me that this was the last time a lot of the pack planned on phasing. All of the Vampires in Forks caused a lot of new teenagers to start phasing, plus a lot of their people were starting to notice the age difference between the still teenage looking wolves and their wives. Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah were ready to move on with their lives. I didn't know what Jacob would want to do. I wouldn't grow anymore, but he might want to stop phasing one day and then he would start growing old. I panicked, thinking he would die if he stopped phasing and then I'd be alone. Jasper sensed my worry and I immediately felt calm. My dad either didn't hear me or ignored me. I was fine with either. I needed time to think alone.

"Renesmee, you may go see Jacob now. He's been asking for you. You can bring Elizabeth, too," Carlisle said, coming down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and stood up.


	36. Reunion

**They won! Isn't that amazing guys? Lol... so I recently posted 2 other stories and it would really mean a lot to me if you went and checked them out:) One is Perfect to me- a Paul imprint story, and the other is Because of You- a Seth imprint story. **

**Also, please review! Trying to get to 200 before I finish this! They mean a lot guys:)**

**I am not Stehpanie Meyer. No copyright infringment intented...**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Chapter 36: Reunion

I stared at the door for a while, afraid to see what was behind it. I didn't like seeing Jacob hurt. Would he be bandaged up? Would he be crying? There was a part of me that didn't want to know. Finally, I shifted Lizzy from one shoulder to the next and opened the door. Jacob was lying on our bed. There was a cast around his right arm and his torso. The visible skin was bruised, but I could guess they would be gone in the morning. The other stuff, I wasn't so sure about.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob croaked.

"Jacob," I breathed, rushing to his side.

"We won," he whispered.

"We did win! We're safe now and we can be a family," I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't cry," he soothed.

I giggled, but then frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I… I need to ask you something," I whispered, not meeting his eyes, "A bunch of the wolves have decided to… stop phasing and I wanted to know if you were going to be doing the same any time soon? I would understand it you… wanted to grow old or-"

"Renesmee," he cut me off, "You silly girl, how could you ever think I would ever want to do that? My opinion of heaven is with you! I want to be with you for the rest of eternity!"

"Are you sure," I whispered.

"Surer than anything else," he said.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"How's Lizzy?" he asked me finally.

"Sleepy," I giggled, "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded and I propped him up on some pillows. I placed her gently in his good arm. He had that same expression he had after Mason was born. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the sleeping baby.

"Good morning sleep head!" I cheered.

"Ughmhnm," Jacob moaned.

"Come on! It's time to get up!" I shouted playfully.

"Why are you so peppy this morning," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Two reasons. One: you're getting your cast off today and two: Mason's coming home" I cried.

"I guess this _is _a good day," he sighed, sitting up.

I bounced on the bed next to him. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. There was a gently knock on the door.

"Come in!" I sang.

Carlisle walked in with a tool to cut the cast off.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob nodded sleepily and the cast was off fifteen minutes later. Jacob happily bent his arm back and forth.

"Feels great! Thanks Doc," he exclaimed.

"No problem Jacob," said Carlisle.

"Let's go get Mason now!" I cried.

Jacob sighed dramatically and hopped out of bed. He dressed quickly and I got Lizzy changed into a white dress with pink roses. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out the door.

"We're going to get Mason!" I called through the house, "Love you!"

"Love you!" everyone chimed back.

The house was noticeably quieter now that everyone else was gone. I wanted life to go back to normal as soon as we got Mason from the airport today. I put Lizzy in her car seat and as Jacob drove down the highway, I recalled my recent conversation over the phone with Mason.

_The telephone rang once and I picked it up when I saw the caller ID._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mommy!" squealed Mason._

"_Hey big boy! How are you?" I asked. _

"_I'm good mommy! Did you get me a baby?" he asked happily._

_I laughed, "Yes Mason! You have a sister!"_

"_What's she named?"_

"_Elizabeth," I sighed._

"_That's a good name," he said._

"_I'm glad you approve," I giggled._

"_When can I see her?"_

"_As soon as you get home tomorrow," I exclaimed._

"_Woohoo!" he cheered._

"_How's Florida? Are you being a good boy for Renee?"_

"_Yes mama! I'm being a very good boy. Florida is really hot!" _

"_Yes it is," I agreed, "Would you like to talk to daddy?"_

"_Yeah!" he cried._

"_Alright. I love you Mason!"_

"_Love you too mama!"_

_I handed the phone to Jacob._

"_Hey Mason… mmhmm… yeah… I did… she's good… you can call her Lizzy for short if you want… he's teaching you how to play baseball! Are you any good?... I can't wait to play with you!... Okay, bye Mason. I love you buddy," Jacob said and then hung up the phone._

"_Phil is teaching him how to play baseball," Jacob explained._

"_Well he's sure to be good at sports. Look at his father!" I giggled._

_Jacob laughed along with me and we finished cooking dinner._

"Their flight lands in ten," said Jacob.

"I can't wait ten minutes!" I complained.

Jacob chuckled and pulled me next to him. Lizzy was sleeping in my arms and Jake was playing with my hair. Everything felt perfect with the exception of my missing son who would soon be in my arms. I listened in on other people's conversations as I waited. A mom and daughter were arguing with each other.

"But mom, I love him," the girl complained.

"You're sixteen years old! You don't know love!" the mother scolded.

"Yes I do! Michael loves me and I love him, too!"

"You're too young!"

"I am not!" she complained, "We're going to get married one day and be as happy as those people over there!"

I looked away when I saw her point at me, but I felt myself smile. Jacob and I were really happy.

"Just look at the way he looks at her," sighed the girl.

"They look like they've known each other forever _and _they have a baby! You've known this Michael person for a week! And don't point, it's rude!" said the mother, storming off with her daughter.

I giggled when they were out of earshot.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop," muttered Jacob in my ear, but he was grinning, too.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"Yes," he breathed.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jacob! It's been ten minutes! Where are they?" I moaned.

"Have patience, Nessie," he sighed.

I bounced in my seat.

"Nessie, look to the left," he whispered in my ear.

I squealed and gave Lizzy to Jacob. I ran up to Mason, scooping him up in my arms.

"I've missed you so much!" I cried, hugging him.

"I missed you, too mama!"

"Did you like Florida?"

"Yes, very much!"

I kissed his cheek and gave Renee a hug, still holding my son.

"Thanks for taking him," I said.

"Any time! I loved having a kid in the house again!"

I kissed her goodbye and turned my attention back to Mason who was waiting patiently for me to notice him again.

"Can I meet my sister now?" he pleaded.

"Sure!" I set him on the ground.

He sprinted over to Jacob. Jacob kneeled down so that Mason could get a good look at Lizzy.

"She's so small! Was I ever that small?"

"Yes Mason," Jacob said.

"Wow," he breathed.

I could see the amazement etched in his face. He kissed Lizzy's forehead and she opened her big brown eyes to look at him.

"Can she say anything?" he asked.

"No silly! She's just a baby," I laughed.

"A tired baby," he mumbled when she closed her eyes again.

Jacob and I laughed. We each grabbed one of Mason's hands and made our way back to the parking garage.

"Let's go home," Jacob whispered to me when we got in the car.

"Home," I agreed.


	37. A Very Merry Christmas

**Hey guys so i woke up this morning and guess what?**

**200 REVIEWS!**

**I'm pretty sure reviewer number 200 was Kimmy, so Kimmy, this chapter is dedicated to you!:D**

**And, as promised, I'll be doing a double update. The next chapter will be up later today:) Unfortunetly, i only have one more chapter left after this:( the epilogue... still not sure about that sequel...**

**Anyways, I wrote this chapter to show you how the life of Renesmee and Jacob pretty much goes back to normal. Hope you enjoy:) Review please!**

* * *

><p>JACOB'S POV<p>

Chapter 37: A Very Merry Christmas

"Wake up! Wake up! wake up!" Mason bellowed.

He climbed on the bed and began to bounce up and down.

"WAAAAAAAAAKE," Mason took a deep breath, but Nessie put her hand over his mouth, "up," he muttered.

"It's too early," I mumbled, rolling over.

Nessie laid back down and turned to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled Mason down, too.

"I need my beauty sleep!" I growled as Mason and Renesmee burst out laughing.

"But Dad, tomorrow's-"

"Thursday!" I said, cutting him off.

"It's not _just _Thursday! It's-"

"December twenty-fifth," mumbled Nessie, playing along.

"Yeah!" said Mason frustrated, "That means tomorrow's CHRISTMAS!"

"Hmm, that sounds kind of cool," I muttered nonchalantly into my pillow.

"IT'S VERY COOL!" Mason yelled.

"Yeah Mason, maybe you'll get a candy cane," said Nessie.

"And presents!" he cried.

I sat up, "Of course Santa will bring you presents! You've been a very good boy this year."

"YAAYY PRESENTS!" Mason yelled.

"Shh, let's not wake Lizzy up," whispered Nessie.

"Too late," I muttered as her cries came through the baby monitor.

I picked Mason up by his leg and carried him upside down into his sister's room, following Nessie. We lived in the same house, but Alice had somehow managed to add an extra bedroom. It was the same size as Mason's, except it had a walk in closet. The walls were baby pink with pictures of princess castles painted on them. Mason wiggled around in my grasp, trying to escape.

"You really don't want to do that," I warned.

He kicked his feet some more so I held him higher and let go of his let, catching him before he hit the ground. Nessie let out a huge gasp, but Mason and I just roared with laughter.

"What have I told you guys about playing around like that?" she scolded.

"Sorry mom," Mason muttered.

She giggled and kissed both of our cheeks. I set Mason down and he ran over to the window.

"It's not snowing," he said in a disappointed voice.

"It will," I encouraged.

He pouted and walked over to where Lizzy was sitting on the floor, playing with her blocks. He sat down next to her and stacked some up. She clapped her hands and giggled when it got knocked down. I grabbed Nessie by the waste and kissed her softly. I loved our perfect little family.

"Who wants breakfast!" she said.

"Me me me!" yelled Mason.

"How about some pancakes?"

"YEAH!" he exclaimed.

Our kids were little balls of energy. Mason was always playing with the other kids of members of the pack. Even after they got tired, he just kept going. It was pretty funny. While Nessie was cooking breakfast I tried really hard to resist the urge to flick water at her. I finally gave up and ran my fingers under the faucet. I crept behind her, but she turned around.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Think about what?" I asked innocently, drying my hands on my pants.

She laughed and took the pancakes out of the pan. Mason waited at the table and dug in when she put some on his plate. Lizzy was in her highchair drinking blood from a bottle. She ate baby food sometimes, but preferred the donated blood from Carlisle. Nessie worried that I disapproved sometimes, but it didn't matter to me what our daughter ate, I loved her just the same.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her.

"We're going to Sam and Emily's for lunch at noon, and then going to my family's house for dinner. We'll sleep there tonight and do presents in the morning," she explained.

"Mm," I sighed, "Esme's cooking."

"Come on Mason, let's go get dressed," she held out her hand to him.

"Okay mama."

"Jake, can you get Lizzy dressed? There's a red dress on her changing table. You can just put that on her."

"Sure hon," I said.

I scooped up Lizzy and brought her into her bedroom. She giggled and cooed while I took off her pajamas. She wouldn't sit still as I tried to slip the dress over her head.

"Come on Lizzy," I pleaded.

She giggled some more when I finally got the dress on her. I tied the green bow around her waist and picked her up again.

"But mom, daddy doesn't have to wear a shirt," I heard Mason argue.

"Daddy's going to wear a shirt today aren't you darling?" she asked me sternly.

"Oh… uh yeah," I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck.

Nessie giggled, "I have something for you to wear. It's hanging in my closet."

I trudged off to our room and found a green polo. I slipped it over my head with a pair of Khakis. I even ran a brush through my hair, but it still looked messy.

"We all match!" I noticed.

"I coordinated it that way, silly," said Ness.

She had on a red dress with a green bow around the waste, similar to Lizzy's. Mason and I both had green polos on with Khakis.

"It looks very nice," I commented.

"Thanks Jake!"

We pulled up to Sam's house and he came out to greet us. It was weird seeing him not. It had been a year since he stopped phasing and I could see the difference. He wasn't as muscular as he used to be and he looked slightly older.

"Merry Christmas!" he greeted us.

"You, too," giggled Nessie.

Emily came out, too holding Aiden. Aiden was their youngest kid. He was three months older than Lizzy. They also had Jackson, who was six, and Bobby, who was three. Same told me they were trying for a fourth. Emily desperately wanted a girl.

"Mason!" yelled Jackson, running outside.

Mason hopped out of the car and high fived Jackson. They ran inside the house, Bobby running behind them on his pudgy little legs. The rest of the pack arrived with their kids, too. It was sad to see how old everyone was getting. I still phased and was the full pack Alpha. There were a bunch of new wolves now. It was pretty overwhelming sometimes. We all squeezed into the Uley's tiny house and ate lunch and talked and joked. The kids played in the backyard, wrestling and running around. The family had grown increasingly over the past year. Quil and Clair had two kids now, Jared and Kim had four, and Rachel and Paul just had their first baby. There was definitely a greater amount of boys than girls. I wondered how many of them would phase. Four hours later, Nessie and I reluctantly left and went back home. Mason had gotten grass stains all over his pants and Lizzy needed a nap before we headed over to the Cullen's for Christmas dinner. Nessie put Lizzy in her crib as I gave Mason a pair of jeans to put on. The three of us took a seat on the couch and watched _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _until Lizzy woke up.

"Yay! We're going to see Bella and Edward!" Mason exclaimed.

We didn't tell our kids to call them grandma and grandpa. It got too confusing because they wouldn't know what to call Carlisle and Esme. They just called everyone by their first names. The smell of food surrounded the Cullen house. I chuckled as Mason's eyes widened in amazement. Colored lights covered every inch of the house on the outside and inside. In the corner of the living room stood a ten foot, ornately decorated tree. There were cinnamon scented candles everywhere, giving off the wonderful Christmas smell.

"Do you like it?" sang Alice, dancing over to us.

"Alice, it looks amazing!" breathed Nessie.

"Thanks Ness!" she sighed.

Mason was jumping up and down and even Lizzy had a huge smile on her face.

"Where's Lizzy! Is she wearing the dress I bought her?" asked Blondie, pushing past Alice, "Aw, she looks so adorable!"

"Thanks for the dresses Rose," said Nessie.

"Not problem," Blondie replied.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob!" greeted Edward.

He hugged Nessie and gave me a handshake.

"Hi Edward!" said Mason.

"Hey bud," said Edward, tussling his hair.

The rest of the family greeted us and lots of Merry Christmas's were exchanged. We settled around the roaring fireplace and sang Christmas Carols. Everyone was really in the Christmas spirit. Especially Emmett, his voice boomed over all of ours during our rendition of Frosty the Snowman.

"Dinner time for those who eat!" called Esme from the kitchen.

We all sat around the dining room table eating ham and Christmas cookies of silver plates. Mason couldn't get enough of Esme's Christmas cookies. Even Lizzy ate small portions of mashed potatoes and cake. Mason left the room to watch out the window for "Santa" and the rest of us stayed in the dining room to talk. We finally went up to bed when Lizzy well asleep in her high chair.

"Thanks for dinner Esme, it was amazing," I said, patting my stomach.

"My pleasure," she chimed.

Mason was asleep on the couch, so I picked him up and followed Nessie upstairs. I put Mason in his room and Lizzy in her crib and then met Nessie in our room. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't keep my hands off her. I kissed her fiercely she laid down on the bed. I continued kissing her and pulled my shirt off.

"Jacob," she moaned, "We have presents to wrap."

I growled, but sat up. She giggled and grabbed my hand, "Later," she promised.

I opened my eyes. Snow was falling outside my window and I turned my head to see Nessie, just waking up also.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Merry Christmas," I sighed.

She smiled; her eyes still closed and rolled over to face me, "When do you think he'll be up?"

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, "Now."

She giggled when the door was pushed open. Mason was still half asleep, but there was a huge smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy," he croaked, climbing into bed with us.

"Merry Christmas buddy," I said.

He sat in Nessie's lap, "Do you think Santa came?"

"Yes I do," said Ness.

Mason smiled sleepily.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Jacob, get the video camera!"

"Yes ma'am," I teased, hopping out of bed.

I finished putting batteries in the camera just as Nessie walked in holding Lizzy. She looked tired. She usually didn't get up until eight, but it was six. Mason ran downstairs with us at his heals.

"WOW!" he yelled in amazement.

There were tons of presents under the Christmas tree. The rest of the family descended down the stairs, too. Mason ran over to his pile of presents from "Santa" and various members of the family. We watched him open a remote control helicopter from Carlisle, various computer games from Esme, an Xbox (which Nessie was _thrilled _about) from Emmett, a bike from me, a helmet from Nessie, a baseball and bat from Edward, some toy soldiers from Jasper, a leather jacket from Alice, and a huge box of Legos from Rosalie. I had no idea where he was going to fit all these new toys. Maybe in the toy box that Bella had gotten him. He also got a bunch of toys from Santa. We helped Lizzy open a pretend doctor kit from Carlisle, a dollhouse from Esme, a giant teddy bear that was the same size as me from Emmett and Jasper, some Disney Movies from Nessie and me, and there was a giant box filled with dresses of all shapes and colors from Alice and Rosalie. I shook my head in disbelief. How many dresses could a little girl wear? We all exchanged gifts next. Nessie gave me a set of tools for me to fix cars with and I got her a portrait of Lizzy and Mason. Alice had dressed them and Rosalie took the pictures. Our kids were definitely photogenic. The picture looked like one from a Hallmark Greeting Card. Carlisle and Esme got us plane tickets to visit Isle Renesmee and a promise watch out kids when we were gone. Bella and Edward got me a beat up old car. It didn't seem like that great of a gift, but I was ecstatic. I loved fixing up old cars. Alice got me a box of designer clothes, Jasper got me some gift cards to a mechanic shop to buy parts for the car, Emmett got me Call of Duty: Black Ops (again, Nessie was thrilled), and Rosalie got me a dog bowl with my name engraved on it. I just smirked at her, but accepted it. My gift to her was a dumb blond joke book.

After presents, we packed up the car and headed home. Mason was asleep in his car seat before we got out of the drive way. I put him in his bed when we got home and then fell asleep next to Nessie. We had a quiet Christmas dinner at home and I helped the kids put together their toys. I promised to teach Mason how to ride his bike the next day but Nessie made him swear to wear the helmet. He agreed as we tucked him into bed.

"Did you have a good Christmas bud?" I asked him.

"Yeah dad! It was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it," I said happily.

"Merry Christmas Mason."

"Merry Christmas Dad."


	38. Epilogue

**This is it guys! Last chapter:( I just want to give a quick thanks to everyone who supported me the whole way. All of your amazing comments gave me amazing inspiration. I love all of you so much! If you want a sequel, last chance to comment. I'll decide by tomorrow and add a chapter on my decision. The only thing that's holding me back is the fact that school started and I'm up to my neck in homework. But if you guys really want one, and will promis to read it, I'll do it:) Thanks again for everything and please leave a review about what you thought about the whole story. I really want ways to improve. I love you all,**

**Ayla**

* * *

><p>RENESMEE'S POV<p>

Epilogue

The bacon sizzled on the frying pan and the smell of food filled the room. My kids chattered behind me with Jake. I turned to watch my beautiful family as the food cooked. Six year old Lizzy had finally gotten used to eating people food, which meant we could send her to school without having to worry about her not being able to control herself. She was ecstatic when we told her because that meant she could be like Mason, her big brother. Mason was nine, so he was in fourth grade, and Lizzy is in kindergarten. Mason is the sun and the moon to Lizzy. She looks up to him in every way. Sometimes, he has more of an influence over her than we do.

"Hey Lizzy, guess what?" Mason began.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"I can throw a grape in the air and catch it in my mouth!"

"Liar!" she accused, crossing her arms.

"No really! I'm not lying! I never lie to you Lizzy!" he said.

"Prove it," she challenged.

"Okay," he smirked.

He grabbed a grape from the bowl and threw it up in the air. We clapped and cheered when it landed perfectly in his mouth.

"Who do they remind you of?" I asked Jake happily.

He thought for a minute, "Us!" He laughed.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" screeched Lizzy.

I followed after her. There was a package on the front porch. The return address was Volterra, Italy.

"Jake," I called.

I felt him put his hands on my shoulders, "Open it."

I tore open the package and pulled out the letter on the top.

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_Let me begin by apologizing for tormenting not only you, but your family also. The Volturi are currently rebuilding and becoming stronger, but do not worry. We have no wish to try to fight you. I, Aro Volturi, promise to leave the Cullens alone for the rest of eternity. Enclosed in the box, you will find a gift to show how truly sorry we are. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Volturi_

I looked at Jake who was still reading over my shoulder. When he finished, he looked just as confused as I was. We stared at each other for a minute before I shrugged and dug through the box. I pulled out a magnificent necklace made of golden with diamonds as big as my fist. It was gaudy and heavy and I knew I would never wear it. Jacob was shaking his head and laughing behind me.

"Hey Lizzy, want a toy?" I asked.

She squealed excitedly and put the necklace on.

"It's heavy mommy," she giggled.

"It looks very pretty," I said.

She jumped around in excitement.

"Time for school," I called to Mason.

I grabbed Mason's hand and Lizzy grabbed Jakes hand who grabbed my hand and we all walked up to the elementary school together. I watched my children go into the school, still so unsure of what the future held. But right now, I was perfectly content with how my life was. I had two beautiful children. The most amazing husband in the world. And a wonderful family to fall back on. I knew that as long as I had my family, I would be happy. They were all I needed. I was absolutely ready to spend the rest of eternity with things just the way they were. I smiled and squeezed Jake's hand.

"I love you," I sighed.

"I love you, too Renesmee. So, so much."

It was moments like these I would never forget. Moments with the man that I loved. Moments with the man who held my heart.


	39. Sequel Information

**Okay guys, I have made my decision. Yes! I am doing the sequel! It's going to be called Heart of a Family and it's pretty much about Nessie and Jake raising their kids and their kids growing up. There will also be some action and drama. It should probably be up by tomorrow or the next day, so please read and review! As long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. BUT! School has started up again for me and I'm busier than ever, so I may not update as much as I did for To Hold Her Heart. That was when it was summer and I had all day to kill and I would pop out three chapters at a time. Now, I have about an hour a day to write, sometimes less depending on homework. I really am sorry, and I'll try my hardest. Also- I need ideas. When I began writing To Hold Her Heart, I did not plan on a Sequel, so I pretty much am out of ideas. I do have a few things up my sleeve, but if you leave something that you would like to see happen or a suggestion, I promise to check it out. No promises about adding everything into the story, but if anyone has any ideas, please review. I like to know what you guys are thinking.**

**Another thing, it would mean a lot if you could check out my other two stories- Because of You and Perfect to Me. I'm still focusing most on the To Hold Her Heart sequel, but they are kind of my side stories. Just leave a review telling me what you think. **

**Okay, now what I really wanted to say:**

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH! I absolutly loved reading every review. There were some of you that left multiple reviews every time I updated and that meant so much to me. Thank you those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning. Thank you everyone that left a review. Thank you everyone who supported me. I love you all.**

**~Ayla**


End file.
